


Noble's 2018 Smutember Prompt Fills

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kwami Swap, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, OT3, OT4, Oral Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: In which I try to fill out another month of NSFW prompts (and hopefully don't take nearly a year to finish it)!As with last time, the pairings featured in each day will be included with the title of the chapter and content warnings will be included if/when necessary!





	1. Foreplay (Ladynoir)

“Careful, my lady” Chat Noir’s voice huffed when his partner’s lips were pulled from his for a necessary gasp of air. “Too many kisses like that, and I might start thinking that you’ve fallen for me.”

Ladybug’s eyes rolled and then focused on his. “I don’t think you get to say something like that when you’ve been chasing my tail all week, kitty cat.”

He warmly smirked with a twitch of his nose. “All I’ve been saying is that Paris would probably be fine if we took a night or two off.” His fingers gently traveled up her sides until he had a comfortable hold on her costume.

“Uh-huh, that’s the reason you haven’t been able to keep your hands to yourself. You  _just_ want a vacation.” Her lips rolled into a more determined grin.

Chat playfully scoffed. “Oh,  _I’ve_ been handsy, hm?” His head lowered in closer to hers again. “Is that why you’ve been touching my butt since we landed?”

Not looking to give him any sort of leg up, his partner quickly pulled her grasp to his hips. “How...did those get there?” She sounded as overly dramatic as she could.

“Let’s pretend I buy that.” His forehead softly met hers and his eyelids narrowed in a determined gaze. “How would you explain last night?”

“Last night?” Ladybug’s hands started rolling upwards on his chest. “I can’t say I know what you’re talking about, Chaton.”

Wise to her obvious act, he merely shrugged his shoulders and moved a few inches backwards.

“That’s fine, Bugaboo” Chat teased and the bell that hung from his neck started lightly ringing while he tugged it down some. “Because I know how to refresh your memory.”

His zipper slowly came undone to reveal a bevy of bite marks and hickies adorning his flesh, with more of the darkened marks coming to light the more his suit opened.

Ladybug blushed at the work she knew was hers, but tried to stand her ground all the same. “Why,, Chaton, I knew you had fans, but-”

“Nuh-huh, you don’t get to play coy tonight, my lady.” A smooth fingertip raised up to her lips. “I let you off the hook last time, but I think it’s time you get... _honest_  with yourself.”

His partner pouted some, finding herself unusually backed into a corner, though it was one which she had admittedly expected to find herself in when she had him pinned up against a fence not but 20 some odd hours earlier.

“C’mon.” He encouraged with a purr growing in his throat. “You can say it.”

She cleared her throat and tried in vain to recover. “Say, er, what, exactly?” Her grin hardly wavered, even if her fluttering eyes gave the game away.

“Do I need to... _make_  you say it, Bugaboo?” Chat pushed a palm up her chest until it covered her breast, baring his teeth some while he gave it a firm grab.

“Nh, you-” Ladybug had to breathe for a second, not wanting to concede defeat quite yet. “You can try,  _kitty cat_.” She’d summoned as much of her dominant traits as she could manage with her partner’s fingers squeezing so sensually on her form.

He accepted her challenge with a flick of his tail and a twitch of his leather ears, his purring turning into a low moan while he continued to toy with her resolve.

Surprisingly, even perhaps to herself, she’d managed to brave his initial groping and fondling quite well, though it became a more difficult task once his free hand found itself tending to her other breast.

Still, Ladybug withstood it, for the most part, by shutting her eyes and trying desperately to not remember just how skilled his fingertips were, even as they gently pinched and kneaded on the hardened nipples that were now an obvious fixture beneath her suit.

No matter how hard her thoughts tried to escape to something less arousing, be it working in her bakery or sewing one of her newest designs, the tactic wasn’t quite working, not as well as it normally would anyway.

The problem, aside from her boyfriend currently feeling her up in all the ways she was weak to, was likely that she knew what she really wanted, what she arguably needed after a long week or so of nonstop Akuma fighting and job handling, but she wasn’t about to simply let him have it.

“You always make such cute noises, Bugaboo.” Chat’s teasing threatened to break what concentration she’d mustered.

Though, try as she might, she couldn’t quite drown out her partner’s remarks, if only because she hadn’t even realized that she’d been mewling and moaning beneath her breath, her inner desires making things all the harder.

“Just tell me” His voice was warm and husky in one of her ears. “And I’ll give you what you  _need_.” The other ear received the rest of his almost spine-shivering words.

“You  _deserve_  to feel good, my lady.”

She grit her teeth and felt her heart throb while his clawed fingertips poked a few holes in the spandex of her suit.

“ _Let me help you_.”

Her knees buckled, but she managed to remain steadfast, at least, until one of his hands noticeably vanished from her chest and suddenly reappeared between her legs.

“Ch, ah” Ladybug’s lips parted with little more than his name and a heated, almost whining breath. “ _Chat_.”

His motions slowed on her breast and the hand planted just inches above her crotch stopped in its tracks.

“I’m not laying it on too thick, am I?” Chat warmly asked, getting to see a glimpse of her blue-ball eyes for the first time in a while. By now, with so many days and nights spent together under their collective belt, he knew most of her limits, but it never hurt to be certain.

His partner collected herself as best she could before even trying to answer. “Nh, no, not at all.” Her lips managed a weakened grin and a still-competitive stare. “It’s just...Not gonna work, y’know.”

With renewed assurance, his green gaze narrowed again. “I dunno about that, Bugaboo…” His words lingered in the air and his fingers pushed comfortably down between her thighs. “You are  _paw_ fully wet down here.”

“Er, that…” Her already weak act seemed to drop, though it did that the moment they’d landed on the rooftop. “That’s just…I...” In lieu of a way to turn the tables on him given how expertly his claws rolled firmly against her covered pussy, Ladybug could only think of one thing to do.

“It’s just  _what_ , my la-” He attempted to confidently flaunt his apparent victory, only for his speech to be cut off by her hands suddenly wrapping around his back and her lips harshly taking his.

Without a second thought, Chat dropped the act and kissed her back, his eyes disappearing behind his mask while he felt her tongue lash out and lavish the inside of his mouth with a needy, lusty desire.

Somehow, they were right back where they’d started, only this time his back was pressed to the nearest chimney and one of her legs hooked his waist.

It didn’t take much time for her grasp to slide back around to his front and then slip into his unzipped costume, while his lazily attempted to undo her suit, only to be shrugged off her shoulders and quickly find their way to either side of her face.

“ _Chat._ ” Ladybug’s heated voice eventually came amidst a flurry of panting and a subtle line of drool.

“Yes, my lady?” Chat Noir replied, back to his more obedient ways already.

“I…I want...” Her eyes peered up into his in a way that made his heart skip a few beats.

“I  _need_  you.”

With a warm smirk in the corner of his lips, her partner brushed a few fingertips through her now somewhat messy hair and gently held the tip of her chin.

“Was that so hard?”

Chat slowly licked her lips until they were clean and purred, holding her in so close that his tail managed to wrap gently around one of her legs.

“No” She muttered with a soft giggle in her voice and a calmer, yet still noticeably enticed smile. “But I know if I give you an inch, you’ll take a mile.”

A few of his fingertips almost tickled up near her neck. “Mh, well, should I take that mile now,  _or…_ ” He dipped his head close to hers again and teased her lips with the edges of his own.

She actually considered his words, as her eyes drifted off into the moonlit skyline of the city for a moment, only to slow slide back into his shimmering green gaze with a more determined, almost mischievous grin curling on her face and a hand reaching down to her hip.

“Actually, it...has been a long week, so how about we...” Ladybug pulled her yo-yo up and flicked it open, a few taps of her finger bringing up what he recognized to be the hotel’s phone number. “Get a room?”

“My lady” Chat purred, snaking his arms around her waist and smiling a downright devilish grin. “I believe you’ve just read my mind.”


	2. The Morning After (Marichat)

“Morning, Princess.”

Chat Noir’s soft voice spoke just a little bit before her eyes had managed to open, though she smiled all the same.

“Nh, Chat” Marinette muttered while she stretched her arms out and broke into a yawn, her consciousness still somewhat fleeting as she slowly acclimated to her environment. “How long was I…”

Her voice trailed off once she greeted not by one leather-clad superhero, but instead by the warmly lit Paris skyline, the Sun slowly rising up in the distance and the city below all but silent. It was a soothing sight, to be sure, but not one she could really see if she were in her bedroom.

“Wait, we-” It still took a few rubs of her eyes for her vision to really come into focus and some shifting in the beach chair she’d slept so soundly in to properly wake up. “We didn’t even make it inside, did we?”

Chat chuckled lowly and pulled himself off his perch at the railing. “I dunno, maybe we ended up out here, eh?”

She shook her head almost on instinct while she sat up in the chair she’d been passed out in for however long. “Knowing you, kitten, we probably-” Her banter stopped once she took in the sight of her cat-eared boyfriend.

“You, um...You’re wearing my clothes?”

It was true, he was in fact wearing both her favorite nightshirt, her favorite sleeping pants, and, she could only assume, the black and white striped panties she had on a few hours ago.

In fact, the only thing that wasn’t technically hers, besides his ears and the mask, was a bell collar that hung from his neck, though she’d recently fashioned that for him.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly get coffee naked.” Chat purred on his approach, almost as if his tail were flicking behind him despite it currently being absent. “Not like you were using them anyway, right?”

Her eyes rolled and her hand reached out from beneath the warm, wool blanket to accept the heated cup he was handing over to her.

“It’s a salted caramel, by the way.” He took a sip from his own coffee. “I wasn’t sure what to get, but you were way too cute to wake up.”

Marinette lowly giggled. “It’s more than fine, Chat. Thank you.” Her lips curved into an appreciative smile.

“Now, what do you think?” He gave a slight twirl, as if to show off the clothes she’d been wearing for years. “They’re...a little small on me, but, I think I pull your look off pretty well.”

She actually took it in for a moment, just to give him an honest answer. “You...kinda do, huh.” Her lips briefly met the still warm liquid in her cup. “Er, other than the, uh...Happy trail you’ve got going on.”

Chat grinned at the remark and pulled the garment gently off his back. “Well, I think it completes the look.” He struck a pose that was as flauntingly heroic as a superhero in pajamas could be.

“Oh, don’t worry” Marinette beckoned him over to the chair, after which he promptly leaned forward until they were face to face. “I think it’s...cute.”

Both chuckled and giggled for a moment, before ultimately succumbing to the closeness of each other’s lips for a slow, loving kiss.

“Mh, the best part of waking up.” Chat hummed once they broke, his mouth filled with the scent of her cherry lipstick and what she’d drank of her coffee.

Her throat vibrated with a few, soft moans. “So, uh...Are you gonna get back into bed, or what?”

“Well, if you’re offering…”

Taking such an invitation to heart, Chat Noir eagerly slipped out of her pants and confirmed her earlier assumption by practically flaunting the way her underwear looked on his body, though on him, they looked more like a thong than anything else.

This wasn’t the first time he’d swiped one of her more intimate garments to wear himself, for one reason or another, and it likely wouldn’t be the last, so she decided to press the issue.

“Chaton, be honest with me.” Marinette’s voice shifted from a groggy grumbling to a more familiar, almost commanding tone that stopped him before he could get the waistband off his hips.

He nodded as obediently as he had so many times in the last 12 or so hours.

“You... _really_  like wearing my panties, don’t you?”

A flash of blush rolled over his face and his eyes shot down over his own body before coming back up to hers.

“Er, well, since I had, ahem,  _everything_  hanging out, I didn’t wanna, y’know, _just_ wear your pants, so…” His muttered his attempt at an explanation, even if it didn’t quite make sense.

“Aw, don't worry about it.” She let out a brief fit of more comforting laughter. “I just wanted to know so I could start making you some of your own, since mine are...” Her gaze notably drifted towards a bump that was resting between his thighs and then back up to his face. “A little tight on you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, um...They are really comfortable, though.” His ears pricked up and he gave her a warm, if still somewhat embarrassed smile before peeling the garment from his waist and shifting it downwards.

Though she’d just spent an incredibly long night with him wearing little more than cat ears and his bell, Marinette soon caught herself staring, a fit of shy giggles in her throat while she admired his somewhat stiffened length.

“Have you been...standing around with that all morning?” She couldn’t help but ask, letting a few of her chuckles out. “Don’t tell me last night wasn’t enough for you.”

“Er, well, no, it’s not that, I…” He stuttered out his defense, not having a lot of ground to stand on given the twitch between his legs. “Last night was amazing as ever, but, it…” The hole he was digging himself only got deeper the more he rambled. “Y’see, it...It’s just kinda...Brisk up here, Princess.”

Her eyes remained focused on him, as if she were staring straight through him and into his soul. Not quite an icy gaze, but one that made him melt all the same.

“Alright, alright, I  _might_  have thought that, maybe we could…” Chat muttered until he found what he deemed to be the right combination of words. “Sleep in together, if you catch my drift?”

Marinette let out a soft sigh, gently shaking her head with a playful smirk curling on her lips and an arm lifting the blanket she’d been covered with up.

“You’re insatiable, Chaton.” She beckoned him over and he eagerly closed the distance and climbed back into the chair. “And incredibly lucky that I don’t work today.”

Their lips met in a slow, methodical kiss that worked to contrast the fact that his hips had already started comfortably rutting up against hers with a quicker pace, proving himself to be a little more eager than he led on.

“May I, ah... _Storm your castle_ , Princess?” He gleamed a passionate glare into her eyes and relentlessly rocked his cock at her pelvis.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, he was as cheesy as ever. “Yes, heh-” Her breath briefly hitched in her throat when she splayed out beneath him and tangled her legs around his. “Yes you may,  _My Knight_.”

With a little re-positioning, and the removal of their blanket, Chat easily thrust forward and buried his cock inside of her warmth, peppering her face with gentle pecks and kisses while he went to work.

“Ch-ah... _Chat_.” Marinette breathlessly huffed, the chair audibly creaking while he rolled into her with an ever increasing sense of might. “Don’t, ah, don’t stop.”

Chat warmly licked down the side of her face and carefully sank his teeth into her flesh, pawing at her nipples with either hand while the collar that hung from his neck rang with each hump he pushed down at her.

For as happy as she was to oblige him, Marinette’s body wasn’t quite back to a hundred percent and it became apparent just how weakened she still was when she managed to reach her limits in record time.

“Chat, _oh my god_.” She quietly cried, clinging loosely to his body with her head thrown back while her pussy throbbed and clenched around him in impending release.

Something about the squeak in her her voice, and the fact that he was still pretty exhausted himself, made his time limited too, though he certainly tried to drag it out for all he could. 

“Nh, Mari-ah-nette.” Chat hissed along with her in pleasure, marking up her jawline with a few nibbles on her flesh before pulling himself out and finishing across her stomach.

The sudden empty feeling pushed her over the edge as well, whatever strength she had was put into digging her nails into his back and holding him steady while feeling a few, sparse shots of cum shot out onto her body.

This wasn’t quite as intense as any of the various climaxes they’d reached the night before, but it was soothing and affectionate all the same, with the fire of desire replaced by the heat of love.

“You are...So amazing, Marinette.” Chat purred after collapsing onto her body, the glint in his fluttering green gaze making her briefly feel as if she was still dreaming.

“Heh, I love you too, kitty cat.” Marinette chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, cuddling him up to her torso by sealing his lips with a deep, thorough kiss of her own.


	3. Restrained (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some mild femdom and (of course) some bondage

Adrien’s lips parted with a subtle hiss of heated air as the string that bound his arms behind his back was pulled on and tightened, the sensation still relatively new to him despite a few, sporadic nights of experimentation over the last few months.

But what had really gotten his heart going, as it frequently did, was the sight of one of Paris’s greatest heroes wearing little more than a silky, practically see-through red-and-black bra and a pair of matching panties sitting in his lap.

“Still comfortable, right?” Ladybug’s sweet, nurturing tone acted as a direct contrast to the fact that he was currently sitting naked beneath her with her yo-yo around his wrists and a black strip of fabric just above his eyes.

“Mh, yeah.” He tilted his head back and smiled at her. “Er, I mean-Yes, ma’am.”

“Hm, ma’am does still sound good, but...” The heroine softly giggled, tugging on the twine some and eliciting a quiet moan from him in the process. “How about you try the  _other_  one, this time?”

“Yes-” Adrien stopped himself short, took a breath, and then finished her request in the most downright electrifying voice he had. “Yes,  _Mistress_.”

“ _Oh my god_ ” She muttered under her breath and felt as if she was going to swoon.

To keep that from happening so soon into their night, she rolled her lower lip between her teeth and took to admiring him in the flickering candlelight that emanated from his nightstands, gradually swaying her head from side to side and breathing down his neck to keep herself collected.

“If you keep that up” Ladybug successfully resisted the urge to melt. “I might just have to reward you.”

His eyes seemed to light up at the prospect, even though he was typically on his best behavior around her anyway. “I understand,  _Mistress_.”

Internally, she was ready to lose her mind, but she did as good a job as she could at not letting it show.

“Just, be a good boy for me, okay?” Her fingers slid to either side of his face, holding him still as if to give herself some support. “Er, I’m going to...Get started now, okay?”

He gave her an eager nod and let his jaw drop slightly, leaving himself open to what he knew was coming next.

At first, she gave him brief pecks, like she was tasting and getting a feel for the territory she’d so frequently claimed. Once a hand snaked around to the back of his neck, however, she started laying it on a little thicker, gradually taking more and more from him until he was completely eclipsed by her.

It wasn’t long before she caught herself moaning and holding him in tightly, swaying her head from side to side while sucking on his tongue and brushing the edges of her teeth along his lips. What had started as a restrained, slow embrace with the intention of warming the both of them up, had swiftly become a hungrier, passion-fueled lip-lock.

Ladybug wondered if she couldn’t simply keep him like this all night. Her hands in his hair and his arms tied behind his back while she kissed him for all he was worth.

Such an idea was alluring, and one that she definitely lost a good few minutes thinking about, but she found herself brought back to reality once she noticed something poking at her silky, red-and-black lingerie panties.

“I...Think someone’s a little eager.” She begrudgingly pulled away from him, smearing a bit of her intentionally excess lipstick up one of his cheeks.

“Heh, sorry, ah, about that, Buga-er.” Adrien caught himself and nuzzled his forehead to hers. “I mean, ahem. Sorry about that,  _Mistress_.”

Ladybug’s heart throbbed and her spine shivered, feeling a twinge of temptation set in that told her to do little more than keep him like this, keep him in her arms and his lips to hers until the sun came up.

But she knew the plans they’d made and, while he likely wouldn’t have minded such a change, the heroine wanted to stay the course, if only to prove she had some sense of self control, even if everything she was about to do worked against that concept.

“No, uh, no need to apologize, handsome boy.” Her voice was briefly back to it’s more shy, reserved nature. “Turning you on is...My pleasure.”

His oncoming chuckling was stifled by another prolonged kiss and his arms fidgeted behind his back, already wishing that they could wrap around her back and hold her as tightly as she started holding him.

“Now, lay back.” She muttered towards one of his ears, littering one side of his face with lipstick stains while he slowly dropped backwards until he was flat on his mattress. “Good boy.” Her teeth gently scraped along his lower lip before going up the opposite, yet-unmarked side.

It took some maneuvering for his legs to stretch out, but once they did, it allowed her to lay comfortably on top of him, though such a comfort was quite clearly the last thing on her mind, given how she seemed determined to paint him in cherry red markings.

Adrien wasn’t sure how intentional the rolling of her hips was, however, but each slow tide of pressure that pushed down at his bare, hardened cock only made his thighs quiver and his throat light up with low, hushed moans.

Such effort hadn’t gone unnoticed, as she found herself somewhat impressed with the level of discipline he exerted over himself. On a normal night, even just a single, passionate kiss was frequently enough to make his voice echo throughout his mansion, but here, with her mouth sensually trailing from his forehead to his neck, he had a remarkable level of control.

For the moment, anyway.

Gently wrapping a few fingers around his chin, Ladybug held him steady and seemed to be looking over her handiwork with a hum in her throat. Her expression gradually changed from a softer gaze the longer she looked at him, shifting from her softer gaze to a more narrowed, focused glare.

It was a look that, by now, he knew all too well. One which shook him to his core and told him that, above all else, the heroine had become bent on ruining him.

“I’m gonna pull the blindfold down now, okay?” She snaked a few fingertips up past his eyebrows and started tugging on the black strip of cloth he’d forgotten was even there.

Adrien took in a prolonged breath, drawing it out for as long as he could so that the image of her lingerie-clad, moonlit body would burn itself into his mind. “I...Yes, please do.” He eventually muttered, only to lose his sight once the words left his mouth.

Her fingers trailed down to his jawline and eventually traced around his parted lips until she crashed herself into him again. He was more openly fidgeting now, each lash of her tongue or nibble on his flesh making the string around his wrists feel tighter.

Things would only get worse for him in that regard, as the heroine soon took her attentions further down, taking special care to mark up and otherwise cover his neck in red lipstick. Then came his collarbone, which she lavished over with lines of drool and careful bites that would end up leaving hickies wherever they landed.

“Fuh-Ah, Lady...Bug…” He lowly huffed, the hints of light that seeped through his makeshift mask illuminating just enough of her so that he could make out a vague silhouette.

“Easy, handsome.” Her voice quietly scolded between the kisses she was now lacing across his chest, each one more intense and focused than the last.

His chest heaved when her teeth found one of his nipples and, to his slight surprise, started sucking on it. “Gah... _Please_ …” His increasingly hazy mind seemed to default on begging, especially once she moved to the opposite mound of flesh and poured just as much attention onto it.

Once she felt satisfied with how much of a mess she’d made on his skin, be it a hickey or a stain, Ladybug slowly brought herself onto her knees and inched down his body until she was straddling his hips.

“Keep calm...” He could make out the sound of her unclasping, and then removing her bra amidst what came across as more of a warning than anything else. “ _Darling_.”

She lingered on the word while laying out on top of him some, pushing her now bare chest down against him just long enough for him to feel just how excited she was before sitting back up.

“Nh, please,  _Mistress_ , I-” His teeth were grit and his body tensing up with an excited shiver. “Please, _please, please_.” He continued to beg in an increasingly loud volume, the heat between his legs pressing up at the heat between hers.

“Keep it down, Adrien.” Her thumb ran over his lips to hush him and then slid down his chest. “Behave yourself.”

Deciding it best to follow orders, Adrien stopped his muttering, shut his eyes behind the blindfold, and let himself simply hear the room. The first thing he noticed was her heightened breathing, and the second was the pulling of a string.

Given that it wasn’t moving the plastic that was pressing into his back, there was only one other thing she could be undoing.

“Open your mouth.”

He hadn’t exactly misbehaved, but she simply couldn’t resist herself.

Within seconds of the command, his jaw was almost eagerly hanging open. If she was going to do what he thought she was going to do, there was no way he could help himself, either.

“This is...Just in case you feel like being bad.” Ladybug leaned forward and carefully worked her wadded up panties into his mouth. “Er...Comfortable?”

Adrien had to take a second to adjust to the gag that filled his mouth, one that had much more impact given how much they smelled and tasted like her, something he had an immense familiarity with at this point.

“Mh, mhh Mmmmh”

The heroine giggled at his attempt to speak but snapped herself back into her role not long after.

“Just...Nod, yeah?” She toyed with one of the strings that dangled out of his mouth while he did just that.

Ladybug gave him a few more, soothing kisses, most of which were directed at his chin, though the final one ended up being on the tip of his nose. “I’m going to, er, keep going, okay?”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it bluntly, but after so many years, he knew what she meant and, again, excitedly shook his head in agreement.

Her breath hitched in her throat while her hips raised up and both of her hands wrapped around his subtly twitching, pre-cum soaked cock. Admittedly, for as many times as they’d shared the same bed, this sort of thing still made her blush.

Slowly, she positioned him at her entrance and, once everything was lined up, she lifted a few fingertips to her own, slightly damp need and spread herself out. She had to hold back a grunt once she did, but once that sensation passed, she started lowering herself back down.

Biting her lower lip to keep from getting too loud, Ladybug gradually took him inside with a long, drawn out moan in her throat. Thankfully, he’d soon chimed in with an equally alluring groan of his own that covered most of hers up.

Steadily, she worked him further and further into her pussy, applying various amounts of pressure whenever needed until he was finally sheathed entirely inside of her.

Her stomach dropped once she’d reached his base, but she kept focused on the task at hand by pinning his writhing chest down to the bed to keep him in place.

“Oh, Adrien…” Softly fell from her lips, the sight of him gagged and bound illuminated by little more than the moonlight that crept in through his windows doing almost as much to her as the throb she felt between her legs.

Her fingers couldn’t help but brush through his disheveled hair while she savored the moment, simply holding herself still and watching him steadily breathe for a few minutes.

But, as always, Ladybug knew she couldn’t hold his fidgeting form like this forever, so she braced herself and eventually found the strength to lift her hips up from his lap and then, with a squeak in her throat, firmly drop herself back down, gradually working up to a rhythmic pace that probably would have hypnotized him, had he been able to see.

“Th-ah! That’s it!” She started moaning out a bit more intentionally after she got comfortable, knowing exactly what her pleasured voice did to him. “Ah, Adrien, you’re so...So good!”

His eyebrows furrowed and his arms started to involuntarily tugging and twitching in their binding, wanting so badly to break out of it and help her along, among a number of other things.

But his efforts were, of course, in vain. Ladybug never was one to tie him up in anything less than a seemingly unbreakable knot, after all, so he could only lay there and listen as she sang his praises and made him blush.

“So, oh! So big!” Her face was grinning, even if she couldn’t feel it over the wave of tingles that shook up through her each time she landed in his lap. “Such a good, mh! Good boy!”

For as much as she was playing it up, there was plenty of truth to her words, though none ended up being as true as the ones she found herself muttering after a solid few minutes of riding his cock.

“I, nh, Adrien, I’m so close!” She whined, wrapping either hand around his sides to keep a steady foundation while briefly increasing her pace to such a level that the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

“Nh, almost! I-I don’t think I can...ah!”

Her moaning was seemingly for the both of him, as his own climax had raced up on him in such a manner that had his legs slide up to her back and his body tense up so tightly it felt as if he was going to explode.

And, once her pussy clenched up around the base of his cock in orgasm, that’s exactly what he did.

“Ah, ah, oh, Adrien!” Ladybug practically cried out before losing her voice to her lower lip again, humping and grinding at his lap while riding out the intense high that came with her release, her throat only growing louder when she felt him filling her to the brim.

The deprivation of his sense only proved to make things more intense for him, as shown by just how much he came compared to a typical night between the two, though the way she seemed to milk him likely had something to do with it, too.

Neither moved for what felt like ages, even as the somewhat voluminous climax slid out of her and onto his crotch, almost dripping on certain areas during the few moments it took her to collapse to his chest and, as a result, pull herself off of his still orgasming length.

His own pleasure faded once a few shots landed on her butt, still slightly hard even with how downright incredibly he’d felt.

Ladybug lowly panted for a while, gradually coming down and recovering by pecking at his somewhat sweaty mouth until her mind had collected enough of itself to speak.

“You...You alright?” She warmly asked, tugging her underwear out of his mouth and letting him take a few moments to catch his own breath while she undid the blindfold and let it slip off his face.

Adrien’s expression, as tired as it was, lit up once he was able to fully see her again. “Yeah, er-” He huffed. “Ah, yes...Mistress.”

“You...Don’t have to keep using that, y’know.” She smiled. “At least, uh, not right now.”

He brought his neck off the pillow and lazily kissed back at her for the first time. “Oh, I know” He put forth as innocent a look as one could after being ridden raw. “I just like...the way it makes you blush.”

The heroine shyly giggled and met him in the middle, licking at his lips a few times before snaking her tongue into his mouth, one hand stroking circles into his chest while the other massaged his shoulder.

Both became so lost in one another that it took him inadvertently fidgeting for either of them to remember that her yo-yo was still tying his arms behind his back.

“Oh, right.” She felt almost embarrassed and slowly sat up again. “Er, c’mere, handsome.” Her eyes gently fluttered while he quickly joined her.

Adrien felt the twine come undone with a tug on the plastic ring that was typically found around one of her fingers. “Say, Miss...Bugaboo?” He muttered as feeling returned to his hands.

“Hm?” She hummed back, retracting the string before placing her tool on one of his nightstands.

“Well, you said I might...Get a reward, if I behaved, so...Did I?” He seemed to purr while he spoke. “Was I really a...Good boy?”

His playful, seductive tone could have made her heart stop.

“You” Her fingertips coiled around his chin and she hoped the darkness of the room would hide her flustered face. “Are  _such_ a good boy.”

His lips curved into a wide, happy smile that turned into more of a sly grin. “And...What’s my prize?” He knew exactly what he was doing to her, talking in such a manner.

“How about…” Ladybug had to stop her heart from fluttering and think for a moment, finding her eyes drifting towards his bathroom door and inspiration striking soon after. “You get to wash my back?”

“It would be my pleasure” Adrien smirked and put his hands on her for the first time tonight, brushing them through her hair while leaning in as close as he could get. “ _Mistress_.” 


	4. "Take off your panties" (Caralya)

“Don’t you have a patrol to be on?” Alya smirked at the hooded superhero who’d slipped into her bedroom without so much as a sound, preemptively locking her door before starting to slowly approach him.

“I do.” Carapace slid the window he’d entered through shut and folded his arms. “But _someone_ won’t stop sending me pictures of her ass.”

“Oh, those pesky fangirls...” Alya chuckled, her shimmering, orange bra and panties becoming illuminated in the moonlight that seeped in around his figure. “Always trying to get a piece.”

Carapace playfully scoffed. “Tell me about it.” He brushed a few fingertips up along her chin while she leaned her head in.

With a hand on either shoulder, Alya easily slipped by his touch and into a kiss, moaning into his mouth and trailing her fingers around his suit until her grasp ended up on his hips.

She’d worn a lipstick that tasted like caramel, something the hero openly appreciated by licking and sucking on her until he got his fill and popped away from her with heat pouring from his mouth.

“Y'know, you could at least be up front about it.” Carapace tilted his head to her neck, deeply breathing her vanilla perfume. “You know I don’t mind giving you...What you deserve.”

Alya mischievously snickered and lazily played with the belt of his costume. “And what is it-” She adjusted her glasses and stared directly into his hazel gaze. “You think I _deserve?_ ”

He stared back with a growing hunger in his eyes, any sensibility going out the window as he gave himself to it completely.

With a heart melting growl, Carapace slid both arms around her back and turned her around, unhooking her bra while pressing her up to the window and nipping at the nape of her neck.

“ _Ha!_ ” Alya huffed, watching with glee as her lingerie top was tossed towards her mattress.

“Take off your panties.” Carapace brought a hand up and squeezed on one of her breasts. “And I’ll show you what you deserve.”

Alya quickly pushed her thumbs under the thin band of her underwear and slid them down with haste, a throb pressing between her legs as soon as the garment had pooled up around her feet.

“You’re so filthy, Miss. Césaire.” His voice teased in her ear and his teeth nibbled on her earlobe, his free hand sliding around to grab at her ass and pull her as close as he could.

“Is, ah, that so?” Alya prodded with a smirk, whining as he pinched on her nipple and slid a few fingers down her chest.

Carapace ran his teeth along her jaw and brushed his forefinger through her brownish pubic hair. “Such a bad girl.” He reared his wrist back and roughly smacked her ass  

Alya squeaked at the hit, either arm wrapping around his back while he began delivering a few more, open-palmed spanks, the sound of each echoing louder in the bedroom than the last.

“You’re so wet, _sweetheart_.” He stepped slightly back to admire the way his fingertips pushed down down her slit and collected some of her excitement. “Taste yourself for me.”

On cue, Alya dropped her mouth open and sucked on his fingers with glee, lashing her tongue along either of them until they were completely clean.

“Jeez, you really need it tonight, huh?” Carapace smirked, pulling his hand back with a soft, audible pop. “Turn around and bend over.”

“In front of the window?” Alya tauntingly hummed. “But what if someone sees us?”

The hero comfortably balled up some of her reddish brown locks and fondled her chest again. “I want them to see.” He licked on her lip and stole another kiss, his mouth sliding up her jawline and towards her opposite ear. “Now, bend over.”

There was never any intention of defying his orders, she just liked having him act as dominant as he currently looked. So, after taking a kiss of her own, Alya spun herself around as slowly as possibly, flaunting herself while he stepped backwards until she sank forward down the glass and stuck her ass out.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Carapace huffed and dropped to his knees with a thud, quickly licking down her ass and onto her pussy before burying his face between the backs of her thighs.

“ _Omigod_.” Alya moaned, clutching the pushed aside curtains while he licked and sucked at her entrance, lavishing over each of her folds while groping her ass for support. “Cah-Cara.”

The hero slowly stood back up after a few more moments of eating her out, some drool mixing with her juices on his face. “Beg for it.” He spanked her again. “Beg for what you want.”

Alya deeply inhaled, her vision hazy as she glanced out at the darkened City of Lights and then back towards him. “ _Please_ , Carapace.” She laid it on as thick as ever, wiggling her ass some while she spoke. “I  _need_  your cock.” Her use of the word made him blush, even as he undid his costume and slid half of it down to his knees, his length all but springing out once the spandex was gone.

“ _Please_.” She whined, feeling his hands tightly wrap around her hips. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“Ah-Alya!” Carapace groaned as he firmly thrust himself into her warm pussy, too impatient to go as slow as he might normally have gone.

“Yes!” Alya squealed her delight, her head shooting back at the thick, twitching sensation that quickly filled her up. “I, I’ve been so bad!”

“Heh, I’m...Already giving it to you.” Carapace huskily chuckled, pulling himself back out before bucking hard enough to press her to the glass. “You don’t have to, ah-”

He couldn’t finish his thought, the urge to more quickly piston in and out of her far too overwhelming and alluring, especially given the sound it made when his skin repeatedly slapped up against her ass.

Alya’s own mouth was awash in moans of his name while he thoroughly fucked her at the window, her body shivering when he started spanking on her again with one hand, while the other kept her steady by holding her at the waist.

“You missed this, huh?” Was the first thing Carapace managed to say after a few minutes of nothing but thrusting. “It’s only been a week, and, damn, you missed it this bad?”

“Yes! I, ah, I missed your cock!” She clenched around it as tightly as she could. “Nh _harder!_ Fuck me _harder!_ ” Alya positively growled.

He didn’t mind following an order of his own, in this case, and once her ass was as red as it could get, Carapace began more firmly hammering away at her, grunting and panting while a few sweat droplets slid down the front of his mask.

“God, Alya” His cock throbbed and his stomach started to drop. “You feel so good.”

Her head bobbed back and forth in tandem with his thrusts and her knees started to buckle, the thick length that pumped in and out of her scratching an itch she’d had since the last time he’d visited.

“You’re just so... _tight_.” He continued, his spandex covered fingernails lightly digging into her flesh and his pace gradually becoming more erratic.

For as lost in the moment as she was, Alya knew the signs when she felt them. “In, ah, inside, _boy scout_.” She panted, feeling herself tensing up around him. “Cum inside me.”

Carapace pushed his hips at hers a few more times, savoring what would be his final thrusts with a wicked, scrunched up look soon befalling his face.

“Al-ah! Alya!” Carapace hissed when he finally came, leaning over her back and pushing his cock as far into her as it could go. “ _Yes_.” He more lowly growled, his lips quivering as he filled her with his release.

“Ho-Holy _fuck_.” Alya cried with her eyes going wide in her own climax, her fingers tight around her curtains and her pussy clutching and clenching around his cumming cock as if it were milking him through their shared orgasm.

With a grunt, Carapace eventually pulled himself out, a few shots of cum landing on her ass before he more loosely laid on top of her for a moment, taking a few breaths before he was able to stand upright again.

Alya simply sank to the ground once he stepped back, needing something solid to rest on while she gradually recovered, coating her window in heated breaths while her heart rate slowly normalized.

“ _Oh my god_.” She found it in herself to turn around, her tired eyes glowing at the sight of the half naked Carapace, making no secret of the fact she was staring at his messy, spent cock. “You are...so fucking good.”

Carapace weakly smirked and offered a hand down to her. “So I’ve been told.” He pulled his hood down and helped her to her feet, only to find that she needed to be propped up to the glass to stay upright.

Without a second thought and once she was stable, he kissed her again, this time slower and more controlled than before.

“Well” Alya muttered. “I guess you...should get back to your patrol.”

Carapace looked out the window for a moment, and then back to Alya, glancing over her nude, sweaty body with his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

“Actually-” He slid one hand to her hip and the other to the dripping, cum-soaked mess between her legs, lacing another kiss onto her lips with a moan in his throat and breaking with a playful grin curved on his lips. “I think I’m taking tonight off.”


	5. Giggles (Alyanette)

“You know you don’t have to rent a movie every time you want in my pants, right?”

The words made Marinette blush, even though her hand was currently located just below the waistband of Alya’s unzipped jeans.

Movie night had, over the last month or two, become less about whatever movie was on, and more about how much Marinette could do to her girlfriend within a roughly two hour time-frame, something Alya truly didn’t mind, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her about it all the same.

“I know, I know, but…” There wasn’t much in the way of an excuse, since she didn’t really need one. “I wanna try and make it...romantic, sometimes”

Alya lowly giggled. “And your best idea is to go down on me during a movie?” She brushed a few fingertips at Marinette’s reddened nose. “At least take me to dinner first.”

Marinette quietly chuckled and slumped over onto Alya’s shoulder. “I could do that, but I don’t wanna get banned from every restaurant in Paris.”

“I’m sure there’s somewhere we could go.” Alya toyed with the edges of her girlfriend’s hair. “We’d just have to find somewhere with long tablecloths and lots of loud customers.”

The two shared a smile and cuddled close together, briefly lacing their hands together before Marinette’s ended up gently palming up her lap.

Initially, they simply tried to settle in and watch their movie, but the incessant massaging of Marinette’s fingertips and the distracting feeling of her pants being undone kept Alya’s mind elsewhere.

“Y’know…” Alya’s eyes eventually rolled back over to Marinette, who hadn’t seemed to stop gazing at her in the glow of her television. “You...didn’t have to stop, if you didn’t want to.”

“Oh?” Marinette perked up some. “Are you sure you don’t wanna just...enjoy the movie?” Her forefinger started more deliberately drawing circles around what was slightly exposed of her thigh.

Alya playfully scoffed and put on an air of confidence. “Well, I...already saw this one.”

Marinette giggled and shifted up from the couch and narrowed her eyes. “Well, ahem, you know you don’t have to watch movies you’ve already seen just to get me in your pants, right?” She playfully mocked, a snickering to her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, Dupain-Cheng, it’s your fault for turning me on in the first place.” Alya brushed a hand along the back of her girlfriend’s hair, carefully undoing her pigtails before planting a peck on her cheek.

“Mh, I’ll gladly take the blame for that.” Marinette purred back, matching her earlier kiss with one that found its way to her girlfriend’s lips.

Her hand hadn’t stopped, either, and was now moving over to the front of Alya’s red, black dotted underwear, toying briefly with the bow near the top of the garment before more openly feeling her up beneath the fabric while tonguing over as many of her teeth as she could.

“Sure you don’t want me to stay up here?” Marinette mumbled once they broke, giggling at the way Alya tried to cling to her even after they parted.

Alya had to put some serious thought into this, something made more difficult by the relentlessly rutting fingertip that was now more thoroughly running up and down her crotch.

“Nh, no, but…” Her fingernails gently grazed the skin of Marinette’s wrist. “I don’t think I should ruin my favorite panties, either.”

“Heh, good point, I don’t know when I’d get to make you new ones.” Marinette nuzzled softly to Alya’s head and gave her another, shorter kiss.

Even though she’d now seen this scene dozen of times, Alya still found herself entranced by the way Marinette pulled herself off the couch, peeled her top off as if she were dancing, and then sunk down to her knees and got between her spread apart legs.

“Ahem” Marinette chuckled, stopping just short of pulling her girlfriend’s garments down herself, a wicked grin spread across her face. “Take your pants off _, Madame Césaire._ “

Alya wasn’t sure she’d ever get tired of hearing her ask that, nor would she tire of lifting her hips up and shimming her pants down her hips until they more freely slid down around her ankles, giving Marinette ample room to move closer in and eye up the freshly uncovered skin.

She still looked at her as if it were the first time she was seeing her naked, her expression that of awe while she lovingly looked over every patch of flesh and trailed her gaze slowly up until it met with her hazel eyes.

That act alone had Alya’s heart rate increase, mostly due to the downright seductive expression she frequently wore whenever she did it.

“Would it be too much to...ask for the magic words?” Marinette giggled, either hand kneading patiently on Alya’s thighs.

Alya stifled a groan and decided to play along.

“Please, Marinette.”

“Go on.”

She took a swallow of surprisingly hot air.

“ _Please_ , Marinette, eat me out?”

“Warmer.”

Marinette teasingly hummed, drawing lines into her skin while fluttering her eyelashes.

“Uh…” Alya actually had to think for a moment, trying to quickly remember whatever combination of words she must have said last time.

“ _Please_ , Marinette” Her chest heaved some. “ _Please_ , suck my pussy.”

Marinette snickered in satisfaction at the words. “I love it when you talk dirty,  _Madame Césaire_.”

Had she not then swiftly buried her head between her legs, Alya would have pulled her in herself for that remark.

Instead, her playfully pouting expression dropped and her head fell back to the cushion of the couch, the long licks Marinette gave her crotch sending bursts of exstacy to her mind that had her fingers clenching and her body tensing up.

By now, Marinette knew exactly how best to treat her, and that involved starting off with prolonged lashes of her tongue over everything from her clit to her inner thighs. Then she’d start gently nipping and biting, paying special attention to the folds of her slit while never breaking eyecontact with her.

“J-Jeez, Mari.” Alya huffed, reaching a hand up to the top of Marinette’s head after she approvingly nodded it on.

With her fingertips twirling and tangling in her girlfriend’s dark locks of hair, Alya was able to better brace herself against the onslaught that came when her jaw slid further open and her teeth began brushing along her flesh.

Marinette was careful, as always, to not do anything that would shock her too badly or otherwise hurt, though she couldn’t help but narrow her blue-ball eyes when she started thoroughly working over her clit.

Her tongue prodded at the mound of flesh a bevy of times, and whenever it wasn’t pressing and toying with it, her lips were sucking specifically around it, knowing full well just how weak such acts made her knees.

But if there was one thing that truly made Alya’s knees buckle, that would really make her slump forward on the couch and push Marinette’s head as tightly against her slicked pussy, it was the way she used her tongue to spread her apart some, and then poke at her entrance with the tip of her appendage.

“Mah-Mari!” Alya seized up just as she’d been expected to do, her thighs tightening around her girlfriend’s head and her grasp clenching a bundle of her hair.

Still staring up at her with the same, somewhat hungry look, Marinette simply went on with her work, lashing repeatedly out at her hole while a few of her fingers moved in to massage on the upper part of her crotch.

“Ah, _damn._ ” Her hazel eyes disappeared while she tried to hold out and milk the moment for as much as it was worth, clinging to the intense pleasure that shot repeated into her core like she clung to her girlfriend’s head.

For all her effort, however, Marinette simply couldn’t be beat. At least, not like this, which is something that stuck out in Alya’s mind as she found herself reaching her limitations.

“Nh, god, don’t stop, I-” Alya’s voice was a stutter filled with panting and huffing while her face scrunched up. “I can’t, Marinette,  _oh_ , fuck!”

It only took a few more licks before Marinette made her melt, something that filled her expression with a playful pride that could be made out even as her mouth widely covered as much of Alya’s pussy as it could and held steady while she released.

Which was something she did with a hiss in her throat and a throb in her chest, the sharp joy that shot up her spine making her involuntarily hump at her girlfriend’s face a few times while she rode out the immense high of pleasure that overtook her mind for a few, solid minutes.

It eventually passed, of course, and Alya was eventually able to let her grasp slip from the messy black hair and her body slump back on the couch, easily slipping into a state of relaxation and recovery while Marinette stood up and took a comfortable spot in her lap.

Wanting to help however she could, Marinette brought her subtly glistening face in close and stole a handful of soothing, taunting kisses from Alya’s still parted lips, brushing a few of her fingertips through her long, reddish-brown hair and moaning to help her come down as gently as possible.

“I know you said you’ve already seen it, but…” Marinette’s thumb trailed down Alya’s chin with a chuckle in her voice. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Alya shook her head softly, a look of satisfied wonder to her eye while her forehead nuzzled up to her girlfriend’s. “Heh, well...let’s just say I don’t mind a good rerun.” She playfully flicked Marinette’s nose.

“So I take it you won’t mind having movie night again next week, then?”

“Not at all, but, I think next time...”

Alya lowly giggled and carefully snaked two fingers between Marinette’s legs, getting a slight, shy squeak in response to her subtle rubbing.

“I get to pick the movie.”


	6. Praise (Caralya)

“Mhm, so-” Carapace moaned, nibbling gently at Alya’s lips once she parted from his. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need one?” Alya dragged her fingertips down the sides of his head, toying with the edges of his mask with a chuckle in her throat.

Carapace nipped at her jawline, a hand in her hair and one around her bare, lower back. “Heh, I...Guess not, I just-”

“Deserve a night off?” Alya interrupted, slowly rolling her hips at his lap and thumbing around the edge of his lips. “With your wonderful girlfriend?”

“I, nh-” Carapace let out a groan, the heat rocking against him causing his body to twitch. “Can’t argue with that.” He warmly huffed out, giggling along with her until her mouth overtook his again.

It was sloppy, yet impassioned, her lipstick streaked up and stained either of his cheeks while the bedroom filled with the sound of her intentionally loud moaning, the sound of which only grew louder each time Carapace fondled and felt up her bare chest, squeezing a little harder each time his palms slid over her nipples.

Alya smiled and soaked him in for another few minutes, biting softly on his upper lip before parting with him again and, suddenly, slipping from his gentle grasp and onto the floor in front of the chair she’d tossed him into.

“Hey, are you, ah, alright?” Carapace had to catch his breath, the loss of heat on his body leaving him practically winded for a solid few seconds.

“Oh, I’m fine.” She replied, getting comfortable on her knees. “It’s you I’m worried about.” Her eyes narrowed and her smile curved into a sly grin.

Coming back to reality, Carapace shook his head lightly. “Wha, ahem, whaddya mean?” He replied with a warmer smile still plastered on his face, fingers fidgeting subtly on the arms of the chair.

“I mean…” The word lingered as her forefinger traced the outline that was stretching the spandex that covered his crotch. “You’ve kinda got a... _big_  problem going on, down here.”

“Oh, er, that...That’s your fault.” Carapace teased, heatedly chucking as his cock throbbed in his costume.

“I know.” Her fingertips ran up his stomach. “That’s why I’m gonna take care of it.”

Carapace audibly swallowed, a shiver trailing up his spine while he watched Alya’s tongue slide out of her mouth and lick across the bump in his suit.

“Ha-Alya…” He groaned, his face scrunching up with each warm, wet pass.

Alya merely giggled, maintaining a decent enough grasp on him despite the stretching spandex she’d thoroughly coated in drool until she knew he was about as hard as he could get.

“Now” Alya chuckled and pulled her head back, one hand moving in and steadily feeling up Carapace’s crotch while the other ran along his thigh. “How do I take these off?”

“Nh, well-” Carapace huffed, unable to convince his arms to move. “You see those, ah, those things on my hips? You just-”

Alya’s hands pushed in on them and, with some effort, the lower half of his costume started coming down, his cock all but springing out as she shimmed the garment down and let it fall to his ankles.

“Oh, wow.” Alya purred, keeping herself from touching him for the time being. “That suit really doesn’t leave much to the imagination, huh?” She giggled, peering up at him with candlelight flickering in her glasses.

“Where do you keep all of this?” She took a grasp on his thighs and massaged his tingling flesh with her thumbs.

“Jeez, Alya.” Carapace harshly swallowed a breath that had hitched in his throat. Admiring her almost as much as she was admiring his crotch.

“What’s the matter?” She cooed, tilting her head in close so that each breath of hers was just over his tip. “Can’t handle a little ‘hero worship’?”

“Nh, no, I mean-” He shivered at every heated exhale she took. “You’re just...laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?” Carapace’s smirk twitched.

Alya snickered, reaching up and slowly tracing her thumbnail around the head of his cock. “That’s the point, boy scout.” She let out a prolonged moan, fluttering her eyes up at him.

“There...Nngh, there must be a...special occasion.” Carapace found speaking becoming increasingly difficult. “Job promotion? Or, uh-”

“Nope.” Alya hummed, wrapping a few fingers around his shaft. “I just want to appreciate my boyfriend and his cock. Which, by the way-” She pumped him gently. “Is really amazing.”

“It’s... _really_ not that big.” Carapace felt himself blushing, fingers twitching and tensing up while he tried in vain to keep them to himself.

“Mm, always the humble hero.” Alya licked the underside, cleaning the pre-cum that had been leaking from the tip. “Put your hands on my head.”

In little to no position to disagree, Carapace grasp swiftly found itself tangled up in her long, brown hair, though he exerted enough self control as to not grab it too roughly. For the moment, at least.

“There you go.” Alya teased, her free hand grabbing him at the base and keeping him still. “I’m gonna suck your wonderful cock now, okay?”

“Yes, nh, please.” Carapace hadn’t a second thought in his mind. “Please, please suck me off.”

Alya chuckled and started pumping him faster. “Jeez, I didn’t ask you to beg.” She danced a few fingertips into his flesh. “But it is appreciated.”

“I, ah, I do try.” Carapace tried to keep up, his chest heaving and his heart racing.

“Mhm, I know you do” Alya planted her lips to his length, audibly kissing and sucking on his skin. “That’s why I love you so much.” Her smirk never wavered, even as she continued to peck around his cock.

“And appreciate you.” Another kiss, this time on his balls. “And think you’re the greatest boyfriend in all of Paris.” Her lips curled for another kiss, lacing it a little more gently onto the throbbing head.

“Now, sit back and…” Alya’s eyes looked over the lipstick stained, glistening length and then stared up at him, her eyelids narrowed and her face a bright red. “Let me show you how much I... _appreciate_  you.”

Carapace’s head dropped back against the headrest of the chair when Alya’s parted lips slid carefully over his cock, a near growl emanating from his throat as she took as much of him in on the first go as she could.

“Such a sweet taste.” Alya giggled after slowly licking up the underside, making sure he wasn’t about to faint before going down again.

Gradually, she took more of him inside with each pass, her sight alternating between her own work and the pleasured look she was painting on the hero’s face.

“Oh my god, Alya.” Carapace huffed, his hands pressing a little more firmly on her head and helping her rhythm along.

Once she was sure he couldn’t accidentally pop out of her mouth, Alya let her hands drift over to his thighs. “That face you’re making is, ah, so cute.” She took a moment to tease before sucking him further down.

“Nngh, Alya…” Her name was the only thing Carapace could say, even as his eyes shut and his head slipped to one side. “You’re so...gah, good at this.”

Alya smirked around his cock, finding herself staring at him as he twisted and fidgeted in his seat, swirling her tongue around him until she slid herself up and held steady for a moment and waited for his hazel gaze to reappear.

“Ah, are you-” He huffed at the otherwise sudden loss of movement, eventually able to force his eyes open. “Are you stop, nh, stopping?”

“No, of course not.” Alya giggled, wiping her face clean of some of the mess that had covered it before using that hand to fondle up his balls. “I just wanted you to look at me when I deep-throat your incredible cock.”

“You-” Carapace didn’t manage to finish his thought before it was shattered by Alya’s mouth pushing far enough down his cock that some of it ended up in her throat, the wave of pleasure making his eyes go wide and his fingers clench on her head.

Now that she took him down to the base, Alya more quickly began bobbing her head up and down, knowing just how limited the time she had left was from the more than a few prior experiences between Carapace’s legs.

“Al-Alya! Please!” The hero groaned as if on cue. “I, ah, I can’t, it’s, you’re so- _damn!_ ” He stammered, the echoing sound of her lips sucking and tapping on his skin driving him almost as wild as her mouth.

Undeterred, Alya simply went about her business, tracing her tongue around his throbbing cock and massaging part of it with a moan in her throat, holding him there until his legs seized up and his balls tightened.

“I, I need to, ah!” The words wouldn’t form, but Alya knew him well enough at this point to know his limits.

So, with a sharp, flickering glare up at him, Alya pulled her head off with a pop and quickly replaced the lost heat with friction generated by her free hand.

“Go ahead,  _hero_.” She playfully cooed, holding her face at his slobber-coated cock while she stroked it off at a furious pace. “Cum on my face.”

Her wicked tone of voice was what finally broke him. “Fuck, fuck!” Carapace groaned, losing his hold on her head as he twitched in her grasp and released.

Alya held her lips open as cum streaked across her face, some even ending up on her glasses as a result of her more gently pumping him through his climax. “Oh, you’re...so amazing.” She huffed, taking the brunt of it in her mouth. “Such a wonderful boy.”

Slowly, Carapace came down from the heights he’d reached, as evidenced by the slight softening of his cock, eventually flopping back in his seat to simply breathe.

Cleaning a few drips from the tip of his length, Alya gave him a few more, softer licks before climbing back up into his lap, hugging his head to her bare, slightly sweaty chest.

“You...You are so good.” Carapace recovered enough to speak, his hands massaging on her ass. “I probably don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not.” Alya grinned, making sure nothing remained on her lips before drifting in for a brief, warm kiss. “But you’re better than me.”

“Heh,  _nuh-uh_.” He replied, trailing a few fingers up her spine. “You are so much better than me.”

“No one’s as good as you, wonder boy.” She smiled at him, holding him by the chin and letting herself drop her body more comfortable against his.

Carapace felt a surge that went all the way to his cockhead. “You so are.” He chuckled, grabbing at her hips and standing up. “And I’ll prove it.”

“Cah-Carapace…” Alya playfully muttered while he carried her over to her mattress and gently dropped her onto it, her lips curling into a mischievous, seductive smirk. “Heh... _My hero_.”


	7. Dress Up (Kwami Swap AU/Adrichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first sort of attempt at Kwami Swap AU fic and it's based on [this rockin' artwork](http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/176814976036/well-i-did-that-and-got-carried-away-wow) by Tumblr user [Sinnian!](http://sinnian.tumblr.com/) (who u should totally follow if u have a Tumblr)

“Evening,  _handsome_.” Chat Noir’s purring voice greeted her husband as soon as he got home, having beaten him there by a solid few hours. “How was your day?”

“Oh, you know.” Adrien walked through his room with a grin curving on his lips and watched her tail flick almost hypnotically behind her. 

“I do.” Her green eyes shimmered in the sunset that leaked in through the window. “But tell me about it anyway.” She smiled.

“It wasn’t so bad, I guess, most of my shoots got cancelled because of those two Akumas popping up at once.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck some. “Which, man, that  _sucked_.”

“Heh, you’re telling me.” Chat hopped down from her perch on their shared dresser with all of her usual grace. “You were amazing, by the way.” She sauntered up to him and ran a claw down his chest. “Like always.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, kitten.” Adrien smirked, gently brushing a thumb along her chin and toying with the edge of her lip.

“That’s the plan.” She wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him in, giggling while easing into a slow, playful kiss.

For all the confidence that had grown between them, she still couldn’t help but blush when Adrien hugged her back, the feeling of his warmth wrapping around her still heart melting even after so many years.

“All of that aside...” Adrien muttered, petting a palm through her hair, gleaming his soft gaze at her grinning face. “I’m starting to feel like I’m gonna be in for a long night.”

Chat played with his red and black earrings, her tail wrapping gently around one of his ankles while they gently swayed in place. “And what makes you say that, pretty boy?” She purred.

“Well, you only get all dressed up like this when you  _want_  something, so…” Adrien moved his arm around her lower back, fiddling with the bell that hung near her neck while he blushed.

“Oh?” Chat’s ears pricked up. “And...What is it you think I want, hm?”

Adrien felt himself blush, suddenly remembering just how sore he felt after the last time she went all ‘claws in’ on him. 

“Er, given how last time went, I can...Only imagine.” He nervously chuckled and shrugged while a few claws fiddled with edge of his jeans.

“I bet you can.” Chat cooed, slowly stepping the two of them back towards his mattress. “But...I wanna hear what you’re thinking, lovebug.” She eased him backwards until he was sitting down and then took a seat on his lap.  “After all, you always have such... _wonderful_  ideas.”

“That’s, uh, just...Well…” He stammered, feeling a pressure subtly rolling and rocking at his waist. “Since last time, I, er...We...”

“We  _what_?” Chat chuckled. “C’mon, Adrien. This cat doesn’t even have your tongue.” She nipped at his jawline. “Yet, anyway.”

Adrien fidgeted, gripping at her leathery hips tight enough for the material to squeak. “You want to, um...” He gave her an unconvincingly toothy smirk. “Have sex?”

Chat licked up one side of his face and smiled. “Heh, close.” She flicked his nose and nudged his arms up until she was able to strip him of his shirt. “But I’m thinking of something a little more...Below the belt, for now.”

“I think ‘close’ is good enough, no?” He smirked, feeling her start to grind on him a little harder, applying a noticeable amount of pressure to his crotch.

A claw cut him off by pressing gently over his mouth. “Mh, maybe, but...I wanna hear you say it, Bugaboo.” Chat purred, tracing her fingertip around his lips. “So, go ahead, tell me what I want.”

Adrien took in a deep breath, trying to keep from stuttering out the words she’d always been able to coax out of him. For as long as they’d been together, for as much as they’d done, and for as lovingly as he stared into her cloudy green gaze, it was still an effort for him to mutter out the obvious answer.

“You want to…” He centered himself as much as one could with a leather-clad superheroine on their lap. “Take my pants off, and...”

“And?” Chat dragged a claw comfortably around his chest, leaving a mark on his flesh before tugging the zipper of her suit down some. “

“You want to take my pants off, and…” Adrien glanced around the room, eventually letting his eyes linger on hers while he spoke. “Suck my cock.”

Despite the flustered blush that appeared on her face, Chat kept up her smirk and slid carefully off of his lap and to her feet.

“My, how very forward of you,  _my Prince_.” She purred, palming down his bare chest until her fingers found the front of his belt and made short work of removing it. “But...If you insist.” Chat flicked the button of his jeans and the unzipped them, bringing the garment down with her while she dropped to her knees.

“Mmh, you look good in these.” She remarked, playing with his light pink boxers and tracing over the paw-print that was embroidered over the crotch.

“Yeah, I have a...Really good tailor.” Adrien slyly smirked, biting on his upper lip while she toyed with the fabric.

“Such a flatterer.” Chat cooed, tugging his underwear down with relative ease until his cock all but sprang out.

“Cha... _Chaton_ …” Adrien dipped his head back, feeling her bring his length forward and sear a kiss onto his toned stomach, leaving an black imprint of her lips.

“A cat’s gotta mark her territory, handsome.” She hummed, lacing a shorter series of kisses around his hip. “And you  _are_  my territory.” There was a near predatory glint in her eye.

Adrien brushed her hair, his fingers twitching and softly tangling in her silky, black locks. “Nh, that’s...a fair point.” He played along, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

“Mnh, I guess I shouldn’t play with my food too much, huh?” Chat’s tail wrapped around Adrien’s thigh, the cooler leather tight around his warm flesh. “Such a cute cock.” She started planted a kiss on the underside, staining it in lipstick before slowly starting to pump on it.

“Ah, can I...Put my hand, y’know…” Adrien struggled to get his words out, his already fluttering stomach feeling as if it were dropping with each longer, faster stroke on his length.

Chat licked the head clean and then licked her lips. “When have I ever said no to that, Bugaboo?” She giggled, urging his fingers into her long, flowing hair.

Making sure he was comfortable, Chat started lavishing more openly over his cock, nipping and sucking at the skin around it to build up to the moment when she finally started to suck on it.

“Mmh.” She moaned, smiling around his length while she held it steady between her lips. “I love the way you taste, lovebug.” She chuckled, flashing the amount of drool and pre-cum she’d collected in her mouth.

“Heh, you, nh, you may have said that” Adrien gently flicked his thumb against her ear. “A couple...hundred times.”

Chat merely grinned and bobbed her head along his shaft, the volume of her purring growing louder with each inch she greedily took.

Adrien was content with letting his head dip back and just enjoy her mouth, groans filling his throat while she steadily worked herself down to the base of his cock.

“ _Minou_ …” He breathlessly muttered, his hand slipping to the back of her head to help her rhythm along. “You’re so good at this.”

With all the encouragement in the world, Chat more swiftly sucked him down, her lips coating his lap with black lipstick each time it audibly slapped up against it.

His flustered, scrunched up expression was enough to make her want to finish him right there and then, but she felt the urge to milk this for a little longer.

“Mmh, Adrien-” Chat pulled off of him with a soft pop of her lips, whatever thought she had in her head disappearing when she focused her eyes up on him.

She intended to tease him a little more, but found herself lost in the sight of his twitching, pleasured form, admiring the way the dim light of the evening sunset bathed over and illuminated every inch of his bare, sweaty form. It made her feel as if she’d fallen for him all over again.

“I…” Chat instinctively covered her face for a moment. “Ladybug, I...” 

Her breath hitched. 

“ _I need you_.”

Adrien came back to his senses while the words echoed in his mind and made his heart throb in his chest, all of which was only intensified by the way she looked with her suit soaking in the dim sunlight that seeped in through his blinds.

They exchanged an affectionate, longing stare, both blushing and softly giggling while under the effects of pure, deep love, forgetting for a moment that he was naked and that her face was glistening in a combination of slobber and pre-cum.

“Hah, ahem-” Adrien shut his eyes as if to get himself back into the moment at hand, wiping his forehead with his shirt and pulling it over his head afterwards.

“Up, Chaton.” He playfully snapped his fingers and stood up, his disheveled underwear easily slipping down his hips and to the floor as a result. 

“Yes” Chat got to her feet with a chuckle, kissing him for all she was worth while hastily taking off her belt. “M _y Prince_.”

With little more than a chuckle, Adrien unzipped the front of her suit and peeled it down her shoulders with his free hand until the majority of her front was exposed. “I love you, Marinette.” He huffed.

“I love you too,  _Bugaboo_.” She nipped at his lips, purring as he groped and fondled her chest. “Now...” Chat stepped back and presented her tail to him. “Tie me up and fuck me.”

Adrien swallowed and gave her a grin, watching her turn around and then comfortably restraining her arms behind her back. “On the desk.” He muttered into her ear, palming up her stomach while moving her over towards it.

She gave another twirl of her hips, stopping when the two were face to face again. “You better cum inside.” Chat hummed as he grabbed her up by the ass.

“Well…” He swiped a few things out of the way and carefully planted her back to the desk. “If kitty wants her milk.” Adrien spread her legs apart and aimed himself at her glistening pussy before thrusting into her.

“ _Yes!_ ” Chat cried. “Ha- _Harder!_ ”

Adrien kept her steady by gripping at her hips while he quickly ramped up his pace, clapping his flesh to hers until it started echoing through the room, and likely, the whole of their home.

“Fuck!” Adrien whimpered, feeling her lift a leg up and tightly press it to his ass. “Fuck, minou!”

Chat’s eyes disappeared behind her mask and her head dropped back, unable to do much else besides purr and call his name while he thoroughly fucked her with every single inch.

“Chat!” His speed became more erratic and his nails dug into the leather around her waist, his face scrunching back up as he found himself cumming after a few more thrusts.

“Oh, Ladybug…” Chat cooed, feeling him throbbing with release inside of her, clutching tightly around his cock until it gradually calmed down and finished emptying itself.

Adrien collapsed forward, bracing himself over her heated torso with his elbows to the desk. “Chaton…” He panted, kissing lazily at her lips while she recovered along with him.

Her hands eventually found his back again and, after rubbing around on it for a few moments, pulled him down so that his sweaty, heaving chest was pressed to hers.

“You’re the best.” Chat muttered, nibbling and licking up the side of his face.

“I don’t...I don’t know about that.” Adrien managed a weakened smirk. “I mean, I don’t think you got to cum, after all.”

“Mmh, I appreciate the concern, lovebug” A few of her fingers slid up to his chin. “But watching you cum is...more than enough.”

His fingertips danced around the corner of her lips, getting her to purr again. “Nh, but-” He mumbled, pecking at her cheek.

“I...want you to cum.” Adrien spoke in the same, playful tone as she did earlier.

Chat slowly grinned. “Tell you what, Bugaboo.” She nudged him off and then sat up with her legs dangling off the desk. “How about...We wash up, have dinner-”

She spoke something under her breath and a sudden, green glow covered her, followed by a black dot zipping out of the room as fast as possible.

“And then…” The light faded and Marinette appeared, wearing little more than her Miraculous on one hand, and a wedding ring on the other. “We can get you what  _you_ want.”

Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dipped her head back by thumbing at her chin, sealing the deal by taking a more impassioned kiss from her warm, welcoming lips.


	8. "We've got time" (Adrinette)

“Y’know, I don’t think you work here.” Adrien chuckled, his breath warm on Marinette’s neck and his arms gently wrapped around her hips.

“I don’t.” Marinette giggled, swaying softly in place. “But someone forgot their lunch this morning, so.”

“So you led me into the copy room and took off my belt?” He kissed on her neck. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say this isn’t just about my lunch.”

Marinette traced her fingertips around the back of Adrien’s hands. “Maybe it’s not.” Her face wore a slightly mischievous grin. “Maybe we have some...Unfinished business, from last night, yeah?”

“Hey, it’s not like I  _enjoy_  getting cockblocked by Akumas.” Adrien felt his hips pressing somewhat firmly against the back of her jeans.

“Well, neither do I.” Marinette snickered and massaged his wrists. “So how about we have a little, er...Office romance?” She lightly blushed.

His lips found her neck again. “While you are so incredibly tempting.” Adrien’s teeth teased her jawline. “My break ends in like, five minutes, so I don’t think it’d be very...Responsible of us.”

“C’mon” She seductively cooed, dropping a hand back between them to feel up the bump that had been grinding at her ass. “We’ve got time.”

Adrien subtly shivered, his forefingers sloppily undoing the button of her pants. “You’re a terrible influence, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” He huffed into her ear and nudged her towards the copier.

Marinette moaned while he guided her hands to the top of the copy machine and bent her slightly forward. “I get it from my boyfriend.” She teased, pushing her garments down and sticking her ass out.

“Nh, that Chat Noir is bad for you, Mari.” Adrien smirked, untucking his shirt and quickly pulled his erection out of his unzipped jeans. “You really should break up with him.” He gently spanked her and lined himself up with her entrance.

“Aw, but I really-ah!” Her breath hitched when he thrust himself inside of her with enough force to bump her legs up against the copier. “I  _really_  love him.” Marinette purred, grabbing Adrien’s blue striped tie and pulling it forward.

Adrien slid her shirt up some and picked up speed. “Fuck, Marinette.” He panted, fingers clinging to her hips..

“ _Faster._ ” Marinette quietly encouraged, glancing back at him and biting softly on her lower lip.

“God, I love it when you do that.” He spanked her a little harder, enough to echo softly in the room, relentlessly pumping into her with all the pent up, necessarily stifled desire from the past twelve or so hours.

“ _More._ ” She moaned, tugging playfully on his tie. “I want  _more_ , Adrien.”

“Fuck.” He leaned further over her body and planted his hands next to hers. “I love you so much.” Adrien’s increasingly wrecked voice huffed into her ear.

Marinette’s head dipped forward with a groan in her throat. “Please, Adrien.” Her lips trembled and her pussy clenched. “I need it, I  _need_ -”

Both froze in place when a knock suddenly erupted from the other side of the room and found themselves extremely thankful for windowless doors for what wasn’t the first time in either of their lives.

“Be, uh-” Adrien stood up straight and tried to sound more composed than he was. “Be right out!”

“You...You think that worked?” Marinette mumbled.

“I...don’t know.” He tried to see if there were any shadows on the floor. “But we  _really_ need to get better at quickies.”

“Heh, this time’s your fault.” Marinette a bit breathlessly teased. “But, uh, speaking of.” She subtly shook her hips.

“Right.” Adrien bent over some and took her by the hips again. “Can’t leave you unfulfilled two times in a row, huh?” He lowly chuckled and slammed himself forward a few more times.

“ _Ah_ - _Adrien!_.” Marinette came first, harshly biting on her lower lip to keep her volume down when Adrien started cumming inside of her tight warmth.

Adrien groaned through gritted teeth and continued pumping into her, his hands sliding back and grabbing at her ass.

“Mmh, Marinette.” He murmured, dropped down and kissing on her cheek before standing upright, quickly replacing his cock with a finger to ensure they didn’t leave a mess behind. “Maybe I should forget my lunch more often.”

One the fingering stopped, Marinette stood up and faced him. “Not if you want to keep this job, kitty.” She pulled her pants up.

Adrien zipped his jeans. “Eh, I’m sure there are worse things to get fired for.” He smirked, fixing the edges of her shirt while she tucked his into his pants.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Don’t get any big ideas, minou.” She licked a few fingers and brushed them through his hair to help make it look like he hadn’t spent his lunch break fucking his girlfriend. “Pasta tonight?”

“Works for me.” Adrien smiled, dipping his head forward and brushing a finger along the underside of her chin before taking her for a soft, loving kiss. “Just so long as I get to pick dessert.”

“How about this: As long as you still have a job when you get home” Marinette snickered, feeling a palm pressing between her legs. “You can have  _whatever_ you want.”


	9. Sexting (Ladynoir)

Chat Noir stared at his communicator with a puzzled, flustered look on his face, trying to make sense of the image he’d received of a pair of undeniably enticing set of long, smooth legs that seemed to be standing somewhere in the city.

_[Did...you mean to send that?]_

He sat down on the rooftop he’d stopped on and watched three dots jump up and down while Ladybug seemed to take her time in replying.

**_[What do you think, kitten?]_ **

Chat sat on that one for a moment, unsure if he should read too much into it, or if he was reading too little.

 _[_ _...Yes?]_

**_[Good answer.]_ **

Another ding erupted from his baton before he could give it any further thought, this time accompanied by an image of Ladybug’s bare thighs, cropped in just such a way to keep anything too revealing out of frame.

Chat swallowed and felt a jolt between his legs.

 _[May I ask w_ _hat you’re doing, my lady?]_

 **_[Playing with my kitty_ ** **_;)]_ **

He blushed, but tried to keep his cool.

_[And...which kitty are we talking about here, hm?]_

His free hand toyed with his zipper and tugged it down some, the sudden heat getting to him in more ways than one.

**_[Wouldn’t you like to know?]_ **

Chat read the words in the seductive tone of voice she’d always used whenever they found themselves tangled up together, which only amplified their effects on him.

He simply breathed while figuring out his next move, ultimately deciding that two could play at this game.

Chat laid himself out on the roof and spread his legs apart, flicking his communicator to camera mode and taking an admittedly hasty picture of the bulge that stretched the leather of his suit.

_[Very much so, my lady~]_

Confident that he’d at least managed to level the playing field, Chat undid his suit a little more, taking the zipper all the way down to his belt before she replied again.

**_[Show me how bad you wanna know then, minou.]_ **

His breath hitched, he already knew exactly what she wanted to see.

**_[Or do you need a little more...Inspiration?]_ **

Her text was accompanied by another picture, this time a wide one that featured both her belly button, and her crotch, though most of it was covered by a splayed out hand.

Quickly, he sat up and undid his tail, peeling it around his hips and dropping it to one side before slipping a hand into his costume and groaning while he pulled his erection out.

_[No, ma’am.]_

Chat held himself at the base, keeping his throbbing cock mostly steady and lining up his shot before pressing send.

_[But, uh, it would be...appreciated~]_

He’d never typed something so fast in his life, even if he wasn’t sure it would work.

The three dots appeared on his screen again, a rolling gust of wind tempting him to get started before Ladybug sent her eagerly awaited reply.

The longer they lingered, the harder it became not to tend to himself, like she was taking this long on purpose, which definitely seemed like something she’d do.

Thankfully, just a short few second before he’d stared too long at her last image, a new message popped up.

**_[I don’t know, Chaton, you might not appreciate it enough-]_ **

He shivered at the text, briefly wondering if he’d manage to read it all.

**_[I think you should convince me.]_ **

Chat’s fingers trailed around his shaft and his breath hitched, taking a moment to flip through what she’d already sent before starting to pump on himself.

“My...Lady…” He was already panting, thumb rolling over his glistening tip while he found himself ridiculously turned on by Ladybug’s belly button.

Gradually, his glove became slick with pre-cum and his legs arched up to give him some support, every word of her texts from the last twenty or so minutes making his heart thump and his cock throb.

Still, Chat wasn’t totally sure that a simple image of his jerking off would suffice, so he tapped the screen of his communicator until photo mode switched to video mode.

He held his thumb to the button tightly, recording roughly thirty seconds of him masturbating in the moonlight, his low purrs just loud enough to be caught on the microphone.

_[Convincing enough, my lady~?]_

Chat’s hand didn’t stop, even as he waited to see Ladybug’s reaction, too far into the moment to even think about holding off, unless she told him to, of course.

**_[Not bad, kitty cat ;)]_ **

He couldn’t believe how effective a winky face could be.

**_[How about you moan my name this time? I wanna really hear you]_ **

This one included another attachment, an image of her bare breasts that made his face turn crimson red.

Swiftly, he recorded another video, stroking himself faster while panting his partner’s name close to the end of his baton, his mind too awash with pleasure to think of anything to banter back with.

**_[Good boy, but-]_ **

This time, it was her hips, unobscured by any such hand or arm.

**_[I think you should cum for me, Chat.]_ **

His upper lip trembled and his stomach sank, his fingers clutching his communicator as tightly as his opposite hand tugged on his length while her next image loaded in.

**_[Cum in your hand, kitty.]_ **

The instructions would have been enough, but the image Ladybug included of her well maintained pussy sent his head shooting back to the tiles of the rooftop and made his back arch.

Holding himself off by clinging to his base for a moment, Chat fixed his camera and pressed record again.

“ _Bugaboo..._ ” He warmly cooed, briskly working to finish himself off with the sounds of his purring and slicked skin echoing in the night sky.

“Nngh, _Ladybug!_ ” Chat loudly moaned when he came, wrapping his palm around his tip and humping at his hand while he painted his black leather glove white.

He needed a moment to come down and recover before he sent the video, panting with cum dribbling down his shaft.

“Wait.” Chat mumbled to himself, flicking his camera back to photo mode and zooming in on the space between his legs and lifting his hand up, making sure everything was in frame and then snapping a picture.

While the dots danced on his screen again, Chat relaxed, simply laying in his mess until her response came in.

**_[Good boy.]_ **

He lazily smirked, happily basking in his release until he realized she’d sent another picture.

Chat’s face lit up and his heart raced as he found himself staring at an image of Ladybug, wearing nothing but her mask, with the Eiffel Tower reflected in the window she was posed in front of.

**_[How about you come show me how good you can be?]_ **

The text made his cock harden again, which made putting his costume back on and looking a little more composed than a superhero who’d just jacked off a bit of a challenge, but he had all the determination in the world.

Once he got back to his feet, he gripped the boner in his suit and held it steady in the moonlight, snapping a surprisingly well lit picture of his throbbing need before dashing off of the rooftop while his text sent.

_[On my way, Bugaboo~]_


	10. "Where are you planning to put that?" (Marichat)

“So much for  _just_  bringing me takeout.” Marinette brushed a few fingertips around the back of Chat Noir’s head.

“Hey, be fair, I did totally bring you some.” Chat held up a paper bag with a smile. “It’s just that your lips ended up being the most appetizing thing on the menu, Princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Guess they’re better than a bag full of cold french fries, huh?” She snickered and swiped the bag from his hand, dipping her head in for another kiss.

Chat’s eyes disappeared behind his mask while his arms snaked around her sides, swaying her in place until Marinette broke off again.

“So, why did you really come here?” She wore a grin on her face. “Because it’s really hard not to see this as some sort of booty call.”

Chat traced a few circles into her lower back. “It’s not... _only_  a booty call.” He lowly chuckled. “It’s more that you’ve been working all day, and I thought you could use a break.”

“ _And?_ ”

“And…”

A leather hand slipped just under the edge of her pink tank top. 

“I might be feeling a  _little_  bit needy” He held his forefinger close to his thumb, an unconvincing grin curving in the corner of his lips.

“Good boy.” She giggled, thumbing over the tip of his chin. “But, how do you know I’ve been working all day? You haven’t been peeping again, have you?”

Chat nervously coughed. “No, no, I wasn’t...Ahem.” He settled himself. “It’s just that you’ve...Kinda been wearing the same clothes since I was here last night.”

“Yeah...” Marinette sighed and glanced down at her outfit, briefly lamenting just how long this latest dress commission was taking her before looking back into his green gaze. “Well, since you’re here…” She quietly hummed.

“I should help you out of this?” He grinned, nodding her arms up and then slipping her shirt over her head slowly. “I like the bra.” Chat couldn’t help but remark at the red, polka dotted garment that kept her covered.

“Heh, you like all of my bras, kitty cat.” She flicked the bell hanging from his neck.

“Fair.” Chat purred, one hand reaching around to unhook her bra while the other stayed just in front of her chest to catch it. “But I think I like the person wearing them a little more.”

His head dipped forward and the two kissed again, his tongue easily pushing past her lips and either palm kneading at her breasts.

Marinette tugged his zipper down some, just enough to show some skin, before slipping her hand around to his lower back and retrieving his baton from his hip.

“Ah...And where are you planning to put that-” Chat watched it slowly extend in her grasp. “Princess?”

“I had a few ideas.” Marinette snickered, letting it expand in length until it crossed between his legs and clanged against her floor, the ensuing sound making him subtly jump. “I know how much you love it when I use this on you, after all.” She playfully smirked

“Heh, er, if I could...Make a request.” Chat swallowed, feeling his staff start pressing up against his crotch. “I don’t think my ass has...recovered from the last time, so…”

“Oh, Chaton.” She pet on his chin. “I’m far too busy to ruin you like that, right now.” Marinette hooked a few fingers under his belt and started grinding his baton at the growing bump in his suit. “This is  _only_ a break, after all.”

“This, ah, Mari-” He felt his thighs twitch at the pressure. “This was...supposed to be about  _you_.” Chat flashed a toothy grin and found his legs starting to instinctively cross.

“It still is.” Marinette chuckled, watching him delightfully start to squirm as she shifted his baton back and forth at his crotch. “What, did you think you’d show up with some fast food and get my pants off?”

Chat huffed, his hands bracing on her shoulders for support. “Er, well...That _has_  worked before, to be fair.” He managed to keep his smile, the hot friction building up between his legs making his knees buckle.

“Mhm.” She hummed, holding him by the bell. “And it’ll probably work again.” Marinette more briskly thrust the staff at his throbbing need. “Just not tonight.”

“ _Please_ , Marinette.” Chat groaned, slowly rutting along his staff in rhythm with her hand.

Marinette couldn’t help but feel at least a little smug. “Geez, and you said you were only a little needy?” She twisted the metal and kept it firmly pressed at the slightly darkened patch of leather that had since been stretched out by his cock. “I got you humping this thing in like, _less_  than 5 minutes.”

Her chuckling only made his heart race faster, the sharp, sudden build up between his legs making him moan and purr incessantly. “Okay, okay, I might have been, er, sort of...Really needy.” He stifled his panting as best he could.

“Uh-huh.” Marinette pecked at his cheek. “I can’t leave you alone for one night, can I?”

Forcing his head up, Chat managed to look into her familiar, dominant gaze. “Nh, no, Princess-” He figured being honest was the best path forward. “You can’t.”

“Y’know, you’re handling this really well, all things considered.” She unzipped the rest of his costume, taking the bell all the way down his body. “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

His claws clenched up around her shoulders, hazily watching her push a hand under his costume and pull his erection out.

“Plus-” Marinette dropped her forehead to his, keeping his eyes on her as a result. “I don’t have time to get cum stains outta this thing tonight.” She giggled, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping him a few times.

“Mari, mh,  _Marinette_ -” Chat’s legs seized up around his baton, watching Marinette stroke him from the base to the tip a few times before his eyes shut and his stomach dropped.

“There you go.” Marinette cooed while he came, brushing around his sensitive head with her thumbnail as his length twitched and released all over her hand.

“Oh, Mari…” Chat mewled, cum leaking from his tip when she pulled his staff away and let it drop from her grasp.

“You always make such pretty faces when you cum.” She softly teased, making sure she caught as much as she could in either hand, if only so she didn’t have to scrub her floor again. “Now, does kitty need to lay down?”

He eagerly nodded and, once the pleasure passed, let her lead him over to her chaise lounge and help lay him comfortably out, his body twitching and his chest heaving for a good few minutes while he gradually recovered.

Marinette pet on his head and comfortingly brushed down his chest. “Not too much, kitty cat, so as long as you can control yourself until I’m done-” She leaned over him with a smile. 

“We’ll get to take another break soon.” Marinette cooed, lightly snickering while Chat’s hands gently grasped at her head and pulled her into kiss with his warmly purring lips.


	11. Stockings and Suspenders (Caralya)

“Y’know, when you said it was urgent…” Carapace smirked into Alya’s neck, nipping gently at it while thumbing at the lacy, shimmering green suspenders around her waist. “I kinda thought you were, like...in trouble.”

“Oh, but I  _am_ in trouble.” Alya snickered, grabbing comfortably at his wrist and bringing it up to her bare chest while slowly grinding against his crotch. “Y’see, I seem to have lost my top.”

Carapace playfully rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I...don’t think a missing bra is exactly superhero business.” His fingers slowly danced on her breast.

“Aw, am I not important enough for you?” Alya tilted her head back at him, biting her lower lip in a way that made his thighs tingle. “Though, I guess you superhero folk are pretty busy, so a lonesome, highly attractive girl without any clothes on isn’t a top priority.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Carapace chuckled, kissing down Alya’s neck until she slipped from his grasp and turned to face him.

“And you’re getting hard.” She teased, glancing down at the bump that twitched between his legs.

“Well, I’d love to do something about that.” Carapace pulled her in by her hip and dipped her head back. “But I’ve got a patrol to run with this cute little fox in a few minutes, so…”

“Ooo, date night.” Alya smirked, holding him gently by the chin. “Think she’ll mind if you have a...quick snack?” She giggled, either hand ending up on his shoulders.

“Probably not.” He kissed her slowly, nibbling at her upper lip until the two pulled apart, swiftly placing his mouth over one of her nipples, swirling his tongue on it, and then moving to the opposite side.

Alya huffed at the warmth and eventually nudged Carapace’s head away. “Alright, on your knees, turtle boy.”

“As long as you promise to never call me that again.”

“Hm…” Alya knocked his hood down and ran a thumb along his lower lip. “Deal.”

With some light pressure, she helped ease him down to his knees, moaning as his mouth laced heated, targeted breaths down her body, licking over her belly button before tugging her panties down her thighs.

"Geez, so wet already.” Carapace teased, brushing a fingertip through the well maintained hairs above her pussy. “I haven’t even done that much.”

Alya shuttered, able to hear him inhaling and exhaling inches away from her crotch. “Just...Start sucking, hero.” She managed a grin, running her palms up and onto his head while it sank forward.

Carapace licked up her slit a few times, keeping eye contact with her while his mouth lavished over every patch of skin that throbbed between her thighs.

“Ah, y’know-” Alya rocked her hips at Carapace’s face. “If the superhero thing doesn’t work out, you, nh, could probably get a gig eating pussy.”

He chuckled on her skin, slipping a hand up and spreading her skin apart in a circular motion, steadily working her over with his hazel eyes shimmering in the dim candlelight that filled her bedroom.

Soon, Carapace’s attentions turned to Alya’s clit, poking at it with the perfect amount of pressure to make her knees buckle and her grasp on his head tighten.

“I, ah, should have...sat down…” Alya moaned, feeling a spandex covered finger prodding at her entrance.

Slowly, Carapace pulled away with a little drool on his mouth. “Do you need to?” He showed genuine concern, even with the smirk he still wore.

“Nnh, no, please.” Alya had to take a breath, finding her heart beat a little faster due to just how cute he looked with her all over his face. “Please, we, um...We’re on the clock, remember?” She managed to keep herself mostly composed.

With a hand on either leg, briefly feeling up her stockings before tightening his grasp around her thighs, Carapace moved back in and picked up where he left off, audibly sucking at her crotch and moaning through his nose.

His pace jumped to a more erratic pace when her hands tensed on his head, licking over each and every fold before gleefully returning to her clit.

“Cara, nngh-” Alya’s eyes vanished behind her glasses and her tone was all but a whimper. “More, I’m...I need it.”

In an effort to do just that, Carapace applied some pressure to his fingertip, twisting it subtly and working it at her pussy until it managed to slip inside of her.

“ _Yes!_ ” She squeaked, head dropping back and her chest heaving while his finger began pumping away at her.

Carapace snaked his free hand around to her ass, feeling it up and giving her a few, gentle spanks before grabbing it properly.

“ _C’mon_.” Alya breathlessly huffed, grinding relentlessly at his face. “I’m almost,  _hah!_ ”

His tongue darted over everything between her legs, coating her inner thighs with drool before thrusting more of his finger inside of her and sucking loudly on her clit at the same time.

“Yes,  _yes!_ ” Alya hissed, her body tense and her legs quivering as she came, subtly smacking her hips at Carapace’s face until she was clinging to him for support.

Carapace didn’t stop when she started cumming, however, and was still working away at her clenched pussy for the duration of her climax, careful to remember her limits and pulling away once she let out a sharp gasp.

“Looks like we’ll have to find your bra next time.” Carapace slowly stood up with a chuckle, holding her up by the shoulders.

Alya warmly giggled and dropped her head forward. “Eh, it’ll turn up.” She wrapped her hands around the back of his head with a smile, pulling him back into her quietly panting lips.

He brushed a few fingers down her crotch, gently toying with her while they kissed deeply enough that Alya’s lipstick left a stain over his mouth.

“Well, I hate to...eat and run.” Carapace couldn’t help but laugh at his own joke, tugging her panties up and then cupping one side of her face. “But I think  _somebody_  needs to get ready for ‘date night’.”

“Mhm.” Alya pecked at his cheek and fixed her slightly skewed glasses, watching his ass when he walked away. “See you in a bit,  _sweetheart_.” She blew him a kiss that he dutifully caught before disappearing back through the window.


	12. Wet Dreams (Ladrien)

“You know I can tell you’re not actually sleeping, right?” Ladybug softly giggled, brushing gently down one side of Adrien’s subtly twitching face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, nh-” Adrien tried to sound as out of it as he could, his leg wrapped cozily around Ladybug and his hips rocking against her below the covers. “I'm asleep.” He couldn’t help but smile, intentionally letting out a exaggerated snore.

Ladybug trailed a finger down to his chin. “You could always just ask for round two, handsome.” Her forehead nuzzled against his.

“I know.” He muttered, his arms around her back while he snuggled up close to her. “But we’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“So the better option is to…” She snickered. “Hump me in your, uh, ‘sleep’?”

Adrien felt himself blush. “Well, er, maybe I was just…” He glanced at her with hazy, half lidded eyes, seeing little more than her dimly lit, warmly smiling expression. “Maybe I was just having a...really sweet dream.”

“Given how much you’ve been trying for the last...twenty minutes-” Ladybug tangled a few fingertips in the ends of his mussy bedhead. “It must be  _awfully_ sweet.”

“The sweetest.” He pecked on her lips, rubbing a hand along her back and fiddling with her red bra strap.

“I dunno…” Ladybug lifted her head into the crook of his neck and heatedly breathed out through her nose. “I think there’s...something sweeter.”

Adrien stroked up through her hair. “Is that so? Feel free to speak your mind-” He brought his hand around to her chest, his fingernail tracing a line around to one of the cups of her bra. “ _Bugaboo_.”

“I think I’d rather show, than tell.” Ladybug teased, petting up Adrien’s chin and nudging him onto his back before she started pulled their blanket up and started disappearing beneath it.

Adrien lowly yawned and watched the bump in the covers slip down to his waist, unable to keep himself from moaning as he felt his waistband get tugged down his thighs.

Ladybug joined the chorus once she had his stiffened cock in her hand, holding it gently and hovering her mouth over the slick tip and merely breathing at it for a few moments, listening to the bed creak and shift as he fidgeted with each hot exhale.

“ _Ladybug…_ ” He dreamily sighed, spreading his legs apart some on instinct once he felt a warm pair of silky smooth lips wrap around the head of his cock.

His back arched the further down she went and his arms eventually slipped under the blanket, coming to rest around the back of her head while she slowly sank further and further down, taking every inch in until she hit the base.

Ladybug’s throat subtly vibrated once she fit all of him in, her fingers gently pinning his waist to the mattress if only to keep him from falling out of bed once she brought her mouth up and started bobbing up and down on his length.

“Yeah, that’s, nnh-” Adrien softly bit at his lower lip, throwing his head back to the sound of Ladybug’s loving moans. “That’s definitely sweeter.”

She giggled around his cock, massaging down his thighs and comfortably working him over in a slow, methodical pace.

Had their evening not been quite so adventurous, and if they didn’t both have lives to lead in a matter of a few, short hours, Ladybug probably would have drawn this out and sucked him until the sun came up.

Such a concept only became more tempting the more Adrien writhed and groaned her name, his volume getting louder each time he hit the back of her throat, though it ultimately proved not  meant to be.

Not tonight, anyway.

“Buga-ah...Ladybug…” His eyes shut and his face grew hotter with each pass she took. “I need...I-” Adrien’s breath hitched in his throat and his stomach tightened, feeling a few fingers stroke and fondle at his balls while his knees ached.

Just as she’d really gotten going, however, her pace seemed to slow, even though it wasn’t something he appeared to notice, at least, not until she popped off of him and crawled up over his chest.

“Adrien, um…” Ladybug popped her head out from below the blanket, her face as red as her mask and glistening softly in the moonlight. “I think you should...really hold my head, okay? Like, er, y’know, grab it.”

Adrien huffed, looking somewhat puzzled. “Uh...Okay.” His forefingers brushed through her hair. “Is there any reason why?” He didn’t normally ask such things, but her flustered expression and general tone told him that this wasn’t necessarily some dominant order, but rather a request.

“Yeah, it...Well…” Ladybug cleared her throat. “We are kinda...doing this on your bed, and…” She inhaled deeply to help get her thoughts out. “I just don’t want you to cum all over your sheets.”

“Oh…Smart thinking.” Adrien smiled, taking a slight hold on her chin. “Okay, so, I’ll just, er...Cum down your throat.” His best attempt at half-conscious dirty talk made her blush darken.

“Right.” Ladybug quickly chuckled to keep herself from fainting on his chest, giving him a matching smirk before vanishing below the blanket again and going back to work.

Picking up where she left off, Ladybug took him in deep and at a brisker speed than she had before, licking the underside of his cock and pulling all the way off of it a few times while his grip on her head tightened just enough to hold her in place.

“I-I don’t...Ladybug…” Adrien’s voice whined from the pillow, his fingers wrapped in strands of her hair and kept her from pulling too far away from his lap. “Are you...ready? Because I don’t think I can, ah, hold it.”

Ladybug bobbed her head down a few times, her lips hitting and sucking on his skin loud enough for him to hear.

He managed to let her work a little longer afterwards, though, and each swirl of her tongue had his grasp on her head tense up and his toes curling.

But he couldn’t hold it off forever, something that was made abundantly clear by the way his thighs all but wrapped around the sides of her head.

“Ladybug, I- _ah!_ ” Adrien cooed, a slight echo to his voice while he flooded Ladybug’s mouth with cum, holding her down near his base and throbbing in her throat. “So...Good…”

To Ladybug’s slight surprise, she managed to swallow his release with relative ease, the pressure of his hands helping her take everything that shot and leaked from his tip until his body relaxed and his fingertips started brushing through her hair again.

Still, she had to ensure he was clean before she could go back up, and spent a good few minutes licking up any patches of cum or drool that had coated his cock, moaning while she cleaned him dry.

“How’s that for a sweet dream?” Ladybug giggled once she reappeared from beneath the blanket, comfortably cuddling up on his chest.

Adrien played lazily with her hair and smiled.  “That, Bugaboo-” He sank his lips into hers, getting a slight taste of himself and lovingly moaning into her mouth. “Was the sweetest."


	13. Virginity (Marnath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to throw up a small warning/etc. that this chapter contains anal sex! It's (hopefully) built up to and such, but ya

“Are you, uh…” Nathaniel lightly blushed while he watched Marc slowly take off his shirt. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah.” Marc smiled back and closed the short gap between them. “I mean, if you, um...As long as you want to.” He mustered up a grin.

“I do, I do! Erm, I mean-” Nathan felt a few fingers gently wrap around his wrist. “I do, but are you sure you wanna…” His head dipped down and his eyes off to one side. “With me?”

Marc nudged Nathaniel’s chin up with his forefinger. “Nathan, we’ve...Been seeing each other for years now.” He brushed along one side of Nathan’s face. “Of course I want to.”

Nathaniel’s lips curled into a warm, if nervous, smile. “It’s just, I’ve never really, y’know…”.

“Gotten laid?” Marc finished the thought for him with a slight chuckle. “I know.”

“Though, I guess I have sorta... Nathan dipped his head close to the crook of Marc’s neck. “Fooled around.” He flashed a more playful smirk.

Marc swept some of his bright orange hair to the side. “ _I know_.” He cooed, leaning forward and easing gently into Nathaniel’s lips.

His arms slowly wrapped around Nathan’s back and his fingers clung to the fabric of Nathan’s red shirt, sinking further into his mouth while subtly pulling the garment up until the two were able to work it off together.

“You got the, er...Condoms, right?” Nathaniel whispered as if he was at risk of being overheard, the mere word making his blush darken.

Marc chuckled and reached into his pocket. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure how many we’d need, but-” His raised his arm up some and more than a few foil packages unfolded. “I got ‘em. What about the lube?”

“Oh, yeah-” Nathan reached into his back pocket and brought forth a small, slender tube. “I hope it’s enough.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Marc stepped up to his chest, a hand pressing up at Nathaniel’s crotch while the other tore the top package off the rail of condoms.

“So, do you wanna, y’know...” Nathaniel couldn’t seem to find the right words for it. “Go first?”

Marc thumbed thoroughly over the growing bulge in Nathan’s jeans, undoing his button with the flick of his fingers. “I didn’t really think about that, um…” He tugged the zipper down. “I can, but maybe you should.”

Nathan light shuttered as he felt his jeans sliding down his legs. “You want me to?” His heart jumped at the firm touch that traced around the outline of his cock in his underwear.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Marc perked up some, stroking Nathaniel through the fabric of his boxers a few times before stepping away, turning around, and stripping out of the remainder of his clothes. 

“So-” He slowly spun in place, doing his best to overly flaunt himself in the process. “Whaddya think?”

“You, uh…” Nathaniel’s lower lip rolled between his teeth and his crotch throbbed. “You look...Really hot.” He had to swallow a hitched breath before he could finish his thought.

“Thanks.” Marc tossed the string of remaining condoms back to the bed with some red on his face. “You’re...Not so bad, yourself.” He teased, strutting back up to him and working a few fingers into his underwear.

“ _Marc…_ ” Nathan lowly moaned, feeling fingertips brush down along his skin until his boxers dropped down and pooled up with his jeans. “I…” He glanced up with pure love in his eyes, either arm gently gripping at Marc’s sides while he kissed him again.

The two made their way slowly to the foot of Nathan’s bed, warmly sucking on each other’s lips until Marc’s legs were pressed up against it.

“ _Push me_.” Marc mumbled into Nathaniel’s ear, feeling up his ass with a smirk growing across his face.

Nathaniel took in a breath, nearly purring when he gently did as asked, nudging on his chest until Marc flopped back onto the bed.

“Oh, here, let me-” Marc reached an arm up and handed Nathan the condom, softly giggling and spreading his legs apart some. “Ta-da.”

“Heh, erm, thanks.” Nathan muttered, tearing the foil open and pulling the latex over his cock before opening, and then applying some lube.

He made sure to coat himself thoroughly, stroking his own length a few times to ensure it was evenly covered and, once he was satisfied, he slipped his hands between Marc’s legs.

“ _Oh!_ ” Marc shivered at the sensation, feeling two of Nathan’s fingers sliding down and spreading whatever lube was left on and around his hole.

“You okay?” Nathaniel stopped in his tracks and leaned over some, discarding the tube in the process.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Marc’s chest rose up and dropped back down. “It’s new, is all.”

Nathan smiled and continued prodding his forefinger at Marc’s entrance, careful not to press too hard while he worked the slick gel into his skin until his hand was mostly clean.

“Alright.” Nathaniel took a deep breath of his own, stepping up and letting Marc’s legs hook over his hips. “I’m...Gonna start, alright? Tell me if it hurts, or if you wanna stop, or-”

“Nathaniel.” Marc stopped his rambling and sat up on his arms. “You’re gonna do fine, okay?” His soft gaze and comforting tone settled Nathan down, for the most part.

Nathan could feel his heart thumping in his chest once he wrapped a few fingers around the base of his cock, guiding it slowly forward until it was just a inch or two away from the heat between Marc’s legs.

“Okay.” He managed to smile, his free hand reaching down and bracing on Marc’s hip, holding the both of them steady as he thrust himself firmly forward.

Marc’s eyes went wide and his entire lower body clenched up. “Oh, Nath-nh!” He moaned, biting on his lip while Nathan pushed further into him. “Keep, ah, keep going.”

“How does it, ah-” Nathaniel groaned, steadily working himself in until he was buried up to the base of his cock. “How does it feel?”

“It…” Marc gripped at the sheets beneath him, his own length twitching as he felt himself get filled to the brim. “You feel  _amazing_.”

Nathan wasn’t sure he was able to blush any harder without actually melting. “I, um...Thanks?” He nervously chuckled.

Marc dropped his head back on the mattress and giggled. “You’re welcome, but you might wanna, uh, y’know...keep going.”

Adjusting both of his hands so that they had a comfortable, solid grip on either side of Marc’s waist, Nathaniel started gradually pulling himself back, only getting about halfway out before his hips snapped forward again and, eventually, began more actively pumping into him.

“So good…” Marc moaned him along, his eyes blissfully shutting and the bed creaking in a louder volume with each thrust. “So, ah, _big_.” He gruffly chuckled.

“Marc, you’re, ah…” Nathaniel groaned, feeling Marc’s ass clench up on his length and his legs tighten around his hips. “So, so tight.”

The room soon filled with a soft echo of both of their pleasured muttering and rambling, only being matched by the sound of their skin colliding.

“It feels so... _good_ , Nathan,  _nngh_ -” Marc mewled, feeling his own cock throb and twitch as it practically bounced against his stomach. “Please,  _more_.”

His soft, pleasured cries spurred Nathaniel on, his previous inhibitions lost in the sense of sheer thrill that he felt tingling through his body.

The sensations, mixed with the low, loving moaning in the room, even had him outright railing into Marc’s entrance a few times before he felt his stomach start to sink.

“I-Nh, Marc.” Nathaniel muttered, his pace slowing down and his fingers clenching around Marc’s body. “I think I’m gonna, ah-” The words wouldn’t come out despite his best efforts.

“It’s...Fine, Nathaniel.” Marc warmly huffed, getting the message loud and clear. “Just, please, _please_  cum.”

Nathan’s chest heaved at the words, the buildup of pressure between his legs reaching his limits as he buried himself all the way inside a few more, somewhat frantic times.

“Mh,  _Marc_ , I-” He sharply inhaled and dropped forward, his cock throbbing with release. “Yes, yes,  _yes!_ ” Nathaniel panted, all but collapsing onto Marc’s chest while his hips convulsed.

Marc grit his teeth at the warmth that filled him up, involuntary clenching himself tightly around Nathaniel and wrapping his arms around his back, cuddling up to him and helping ease him through his climax by stroking his fingertips gently around on his flesh.

Nathaniel’s jaw trembled as his orgasm gradually faded, his cock twitching out a few, final rounds before it finally ended with a huff.

“Are you…” Nathan almost whimpered, unable to form much of a straight thought. “How was, er-”

Marc ran a forefinger through his mussy hair, cutting his rambling short. “It was...Incredible.” He warmly smiled at the growing smirk on Nathaniel’s face. “ _You_  were incredible.”

Nathaniel nuzzled up on his chest some for a few minutes, lowly giggling along with Marc until he recovered enough to reach his hand over to one side of the bed.

“Okay...” Nathaniel finally pulled himself out and slid further up, dangling the string of condoms in front of Marc’s face with a soft, almost mischievous grin. “Your turn.”


	14. Teasing (Adrinette)

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Marinette pouted, a streak of red across her face as she stared at the apron-clad Adrien and tried to ignore his lack of any further clothing.

“Aw, whatever gave you that idea-” Adrien leaned over, his arms behind his back and a Chat Noir smirk on his lips. “ _Bugaboo?_ ”

“Hmph.” She folded her arms and watched him strut back over to the oven. “Do you have to keep bending over?”

“No.” He bent unnecessarily far forward, flaunting his bare backside for all it was worth. “But it makes you blush, so I’m gonna keep doing it.”

Marinette glanced away, only for her eyes to slowly drift back over. “This is so unfair.”

“Oh, you wanna talk unfair, my lady?” Adrien purred and stepped back to her, dipping his head down to her ear. “Because I think our last patrol was  _paw_ fully unfair.”

“I...Don’t know what you mean.” Marinette nervously chuckled, trying her best to resist peeking beneath his apron.

“So you don’t remember anything you did to me last night? The sticking out your ass, the things you did with your yo-yo...” Slowly, he started circled around her. “What was it you said?” He hummed, stepping in front of her and turning around.

“I didn’t...Hmh.” Marinette attempted to ignore his near grinding, her fingers twitching some at the brush of pressure that rolled across her waist.

Adrien dropped his head back at her and grinned. “Ah, that’s right-” His voice took a huskier, more seductive tone that matched hers from the previous night. “ _You can look, but you can’t touch_.”

“We were busy, Cha-er, Adrien.” Marinette huffed, futilely attempting to keep her eyes up while he turned back around to face her. “We couldn’t just...Y’know.” Her face took on a crimson red color.

“But you could rub your butt at my crotch, huh?” He chuckled, running a few fingers gently down her jawline. “You got me so excited, and then gave me blue balls, Bugaboo.”

“I never said you couldn’t touch yourself, Chaton.” She managed a smirk for the first time since she wandered into their kitchen, her hands planting around her hips. “You not getting off was your own fault.”

“With your yo-yo around my wrists?” He drifted his lips just inches away from hers. “Besides, at that point, I didn’t want to play with myself.” His fingertips ran down her lips. “I wanted  _you_.”

Marinette felt herself shiver some. “Well, um...You could have just... _asked_.” She tried to maintain what little ground she’d gotten back, his breath breaking what resolve she may have had.

“Oh, but I did.” Adrien traced his thumb around the collar of her pink tank top. “I begged and begged and begged, and you left me tied up.”

“That wasn’t-There was an...Um…” Marinette stuttered a bit too much, leaving herself open as a result.

“You teased me for four hours, Bugaboo.” Adrien gladly took the opening, toying with the straps on either of her shoulders until they slid down her arms. “Don’t I get a turn?”

She fought to keep her arms at her sides. “Yes, well, I mean...You do, but-” Things only got more difficult when he removed the apron and tossed it on the table behind her.

“What’s the matter, _Ladybug?_ ” He was so close she could feel his body heat. “You can dish it out, but can’t take it?”

“I can...I can…” Marinette muttered, shutting her eyes and pretending not to feel his boner poking at her hip.

“You could just  _ask_ , y’know.” Adrien lovingly mocked, thumbing around the waistband of her white shorts.

Marinette grasped gently at his wrists and her head dropped softly back. “Please.” She softly begged.

“Please  _what_ , Ladybug?”

“ _Chat-_ ”

He lightly pecked at her face, subtly nudging her pants down while she caught her breath.

“ _Please_  fuck me over the kitchen table.” Marinette opened her eyes slowly, keeping them narrowed and focused on his playful, flickering green gaze. “ _Chaton_.”

Adrien eased into a deeper, more passionate kiss once Marinette’s arms found their way around his back.

“You’re lucky I’m the merciful one, Bugaboo.” Adrien nibbled down her jaw, fully stripping her of her shorts and then making similarly quick work of her thin, pink panties.

Marinette lowly giggled as she turned around and bent over the table. “I guess one of us has to be.” She hummed, feeling him caress her ass with both hands.

“Do you, uh...Actually want it here, or…” Adrien somewhat accidentally slipped out of the moment.

“And you were doing so well, too.” She playfully scolded, tilting her head back at him. “Would I bend over if I didn’t want it, kitty cat?”

He stammered for a moment, his currently immense heart rate finally catching up with him. “Um, no, my lady?”

“Good answer, Chaton.” Marinette snickered, slowly wiggling her butt while he stroked himself some. “Now, where were you?” She hummed, dipping her head forward once his hands grabbed at her hips.

“I believe  _we_  were just about here, my lady.” Adrien teasingly muttered back, dragging his cock up and down along her backside until it was slightly glistening with pre-cum.

With a grip on the opposite side of the table, Marinette braced herself while Adrien thrust himself slowly into her pussy, gradually filling her until he reached his base.

“J-Jeez, Adrien, ah-” Marinette was left somewhat breathless, feeling every inch of him start to pull back and then push forward again. “I really did get to you last night.”

“You  _always_  get to me, my lady.” Adrien purred, snapping his hips at her and spanking at her ass. “Feels good not to just get, nh, teased, huh?”

Marinette’s head dropped towards the table with a groan. “I...Yes, Adrien.” She nipped at her lower lip.

Adrien turned one cheek a dim shade of red before focusing on the other, relentlessly thrusting away at her clenching entrance with his tongue rolling in his mouth.

“In, or-” He had to fight a hitched breath before he could finish his muttering. “ _Out?_ ”

She audibly swallowed, feeling him throb. “Out, kitty.” Her chest heaved and her pussy milked his tip. “Cum outside.”

His skin slapped against hers a few more times before he pulled out and quickly stroked himself while he came across her back, grinding his cock at her backside until the cum stopped and the two were left in little more than a moaning mess.

“That’ll....” Adrien eased her upright after a few minutes, licking up her neck with an arm around her waist. “That’ll teach you to tease me, Ladybug.” He lovingly muttered into her ear.

Marinette softly giggled, feeling his lips play with her earlobe. “Heh, no it won’t, Chaton.” She tauntingly cooed, glancing back and up at him with a warm, alluring flutter of her eyelashes. “Because you’re always gonna be my kitty.”

“And you’ll always be-” Adrien nuzzled his chin on her head and swayed the both of them gently in place, a purr in his throat and his hands slipping up under her shirt and onto her stomach. “ _My lady_.”


	15. In Public (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a follow up to my day 1 prompt (Foreplay) and while it's not necessary, u might wanna read that one first if u haven't!

“You’re gonna get us in trouble, my lady.” Chat lowly groaned, his crotch throbbing at Ladybug’s firm touch.

“And how’s that?” Ladybug smirked as the elevator doors shut, leaning Chat back while continuously palming over the leather bump in his suit. “Because I’m pretty sure no one can see your boner in here.”

Chat fought the urge to dip his head back. “Well, don’t elevators usually, nh, have cameras in them?” His arm slipped behind her and squeezed at her ass. “So, unless you’re eager to make a sex tape…”

Ladybug traced the outline of his cock. “Oh, kitten, we’ve been coming here for how long...” She cooed, flicking her thumb over his tip. “And you think I’ve never checked?”

“Besides” She continued, stepping in front of him and staring into his green gaze with narrowed eyes. “You’ve never seemed too concerned about something like that before.”

“Well, I, um…” He stammered, bracing himself along the railing while she all but stroked him through his suit. “To be fair, I wasn’t quite so...forward during our last visit, my lady. I was, ahem, pretty patient, by my own standards anyway.”

“Speaking of patience, didn’t you  _just_  have your hands all over me?” Ladybug largely ignored his rambling and toyed with the bell around his neck. “What was it you said about giving me ‘ _what I need_ ’?”

Chat’s mewling subtly echoed and his tail lovingly twitched between his legs. “That was...Different, we were more, ah, secluded.”

“Because trying to finger me on a low rooftop is so much more private than an elevator shaft.” She grinned. “And what if I’m feeling...impatient, hm? What if I want to take this pesky costume off your body and have you take me right here, right now?”

“Then you’re...needier than I thought, Bugaboo.” Chat purred, narrowing his eyes down at her as her fingers rolled over his length.

Ladybug’s forefinger grazed up along his chin. “Maybe I am.” She fiddled with his belt and nudged his zipper slowly downwards. “Maybe you got me so worked up earlier, and now I can’t wait any longer.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He teased, brushing a few claws around her hip.

“Mmh…” Ladybug tugged his bell further down with a hum and danced her fingertips over his cock. “And if I said I wanted to...Take this to the roof and enjoy the ride?”

Chat wasn’t entirely sure she was talking purely about the elevator. “You _know_ I would, ah...happily oblige.” He spoke with a breath hitching in his throat, hazily watching her strip more of his costume away.

“Heh, talk about needy.” She pulled her hand away, licked on a fingernail, and ran it across his revealed chest, smiling at his flustered, flirty posture. “It is tempting, really…” Ladybug lowly giggled. “Maybe I should make you tell me how bad you need me, hm?”

“Oh, Bugaboo.” Chat cooed, his head slipping back despite his best efforts. “You’d...never have to make me do that.”

“Still, it’d be fun to have you beg in here.” Ladybug breathed down his neck. “I’d love to hear your sweet little voice, begging me to touch you in here.”

He fidgeted some, fully accepting the tables being turned on him with a stifled gasp that emerged once her hand loosened his belt.

“I wonder if anyone would be able to hear you as you moaned my name and whined for more.” She teased, kissing softly at his jawline.

“It is...Pretty late.” Chat’s eyes emerged from behind his mask with a subtle snicker in his purring throat. “You might have to wait a few hours if you want anyone to...Hear that.”

Ladybug chuckled. “True, but…” She worked his zipper down the rest of the way and snaked a few fingers into the leather, brushing them just inches away from his crotch. “We did rent the room for two days, so…”

His knees buckled and either of his hands grabbed at her hips for support. “Two  _long_  days.” Chat playfully hummed, dipping his head to hers with love in his eyes.

Ladybug kissed him without a second thought, sinking further into Chat’s lips with her arms sliding around his sides and stretching the leather around them.

She stepped him up against the rail and moaned into his mouth, smirking in the corner of her lips and mentally preparing herself to strip the remainder of his suit away before a loud ding erupted in the room.

“Oh, ahem-” Chat breathed once his partner pulled away, watching the doors slide open behind her. “Looks like this is...Our stop.” He warmly grinned and tugged his zipper up enough to look presentable, just in case.

"Heh, well..." Ladybug smirked up at her partner and tightly held his hand in hers with his tail wrapping around her leg, nodding towards the hallway after a few moments of simply staring back into his loving eyes. "Lead the way, _minou_." 


	16. Making Marks (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part three of my lil hotel arc, which was started in day one and then continued in day fifteen! U could probably still read it without reading those, but it helps lmao

“Well, I don’t know about you” Chat Noir bellowed out a ridiculously fake yawn and stretched out his arms as he walked through their usual hotel room. “But I’m feeling...quite exhausted after all that kissing.”

Ladybug shut the hotel room door behind her and huffed. “You did _not_ just tease me for like, three hours straight to come in here and go to sleep.” She playfully pouted and folded her arms.

Chat tilted his head towards her. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only one doing the teasing, Bugaboo.” He turned and began to slowly strut back over. “Unless you’ve already forgotten our ride up here.”

She narrowed her eyes at his smirk, wanting to curse him for getting her so wound up in the first place. “Please, you were practically _begging_  me to suck your dick in that elevator.”

“That’s...not how I remember it going.” Chat planted a paw on either side of the door behind her as she pressed on the lock. “It was more like you were almost begging _me_  to-”

Ladybug ran a forefinger down his lips. “This little game you’re trying to play might work a little better, kitty cat-” Her hand wrapped around the bell on his neck and softly rang it a few times. “If you weren’t still so hard.”

He glanced at the bump between his legs, a slight stretch of the leather when he subtly flinched. “Hrn, well, I was just…” His face grew an unconvincing smile. “Um, trying a little bit of...foreplay?”

“You’ve been doing that for the entire night, Chaton.” Ladybug tugged his zipper down with enough force to make him lean forward. “I think you were just stalling.”

“And, if I want you so badly, why…” His head drifted from side to side and his lips hovered just in front of hers. “Would I want to do that?”

Ladybug grinned back at him. “Probably because you think there’s a chance you might end up on top tonight.” She lowly snickered.

Chat brushed a few claws over one of her pigtails and toyed with the ribbon in her hair. “Well, the night is still young, my lady.” His fingertips gently slid up her jawline. “So I’d say there’s...A good chance something like that might happen.”

“Oh, minou…” Ladybug wrapped a hand around his ass and pulled him in closer. “It’s  _really_ cute that you think that.”

She stood up on the tips of her toes to sink her lips into his, leaning him further over with a tug on his zipper while she moaned into his mouth and slowly stepped the both of them away from the door and towards the bed.

Chat reciprocated by lovingly nipping and sucking on Ladybug’s tongue, his throat aflame with purring and his eyes blissfully shut until the backs of his legs tapped gently against the foot of the mattress.

But neither was quite ready to separate just yet, even if it would have only been for a few moments, so Chat scooped her up in his arms and let Ladybug’s legs tangle around his waist as lipstick smeared subtly on both of their faces.

“Nngh, Chat.” Ladybug murmured, licking at his teeth while her head swayed from side to side, either arm wrapped comfortably around his neck.

“Bugaboo, I…” Chat huffed, relentlessly pecking at her mouth despite the dropping of his stomach. “As much as I, ah, would like to do this all night” He sounded breathless as he spoke. “I might, um, y’know…”

Ladybug giggled. “Cum in your suit if we don’t get started soon?” She finished his sentence with a slow stroke through his hair.

“That’s, erm, yeah.” He chuckled. “That’s what I meant.”

“After all your teasing, I probably should just keep kissing these sexy lips of yours.” She taunted, thumbing on his chin with a hum in her voice. “But...I think I might want you as bad as you want me, so how about you put me down?”

Chat gave a few licks around the collar of her costume before easing her down to her feet, his chest shuddering some from the loss of heat that came once she pulled his zipper open.

“Pull it out for me,  _Chaton_.” Ladybug cooed and took off his belt, tossing it to the floor and beaming a flirty smirk up at him.

He needed a moment to breathe. “I thought you said you wanted to...get me out of this pesky suit, hm?” Chat couldn’t help but tease.

“I did.” She answered without a second thought. “But that was in the elevator, not the bedroom.”

“Aw, did the little ladybug change her mind?” He purred, undoing the cuffs on his wrists before peeling the leather off his shoulders. “I was  _so_  looking forward to you stripping me, too.”

Ladybug scoffed. “It’s more like…” She scrunched her face while she pretended to think. “You got me  _so_  hot and bothered that I want your cock in me as _soon_ as possible, really.”

Chat blinked a few times and then quickly removed his gloves to swiftly strip out of his costume. “You…really are the master of dirty talk, my lady.”

“Trust me, kitty cat” Ladybug grazed a fingertip down his increasingly exposed chest, her eyes trailing down and watching as he pulled his stiff length out. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

With a seductive glare, she applied some pressure to her finger and sent him backwards onto the bed, stepping her legs apart and all but presenting her crotch to him before he got the message.

“Oh, right-” He grabbed a glove from behind him and dug the claws into her suit, tearing a few pieces of it away until the hole was big enough for him to work with on his own. “There” He smirked. “Much better.”

“Mhm, good boy.” Ladybug pet on his head, rubbing either of his ears while taking a seat on his kneecaps. “I’m kinda surprised you didn’t do that sooner, honestly.”

Chat warmly chuckled. “Believe it or not, I do have  _some_  sense of self control.” He faked a cough. “Sometimes, anyway.”

“Right.” She gently scratched on the top of his head and wiggled herself further into his lap. “Remind me again, how did we figure out the suits could repair themselves?”

“That’s, um…” Chat’s face turned a dim shade of crimson. “I...might have sliced yours open a few years ago.” He pouted. “But that was  _your_  idea, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug giggled and pressed his cock up against her crotch. “And _why_  did you tear my suit open, Chat Noir?” She basked in how flustered he looked.

He wrapped either hand around her hips and held her steady. “Because it had been a really long day, I...really wanted to fuck you, and you were all...bent over and begging me to.”

She nuzzled her forehead to his. “Y’know, I love hearing you tell that story.” Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes stared into his. “But you always seem to forget one detail.”

“And what’s that?” Chat’s ears pricked up.

Ladybug dropped her head against his neck and murmured into his ear. “That I tore yours open first.”

Chat shivered both at her words, and the way she so easily nibbled a hickey into his flesh. And then another one, on the opposite side, and then another, and another, and so on and so forth until she’d firmly marked up his flesh with imprints of her lips.

“Go ahead-” Ladybug felt his grasp tighten around her waist. “Fuck me, Chat.”

With all the encouragement in the world, Chat lifted her up off his lap and pulled her in closer, quickly aligning her body with his before he slowly brought her back down on his cock, carefully penetrating her while Ladybug made herself comfortable again.

“Nh, my lady…” Chat’s eyes shut and his voice whined, inch after inch feeding gradually into her until she reached his base with a warm moan of her own.

”Good, ah-” She had to exhale a breath that had hitched in her throat. “Good boy.” She dug her nails into his back and started to move.

Chat stuck his head into the crook of her neck and worked to give her just as many love bites as she’d given him, nipping and biting on the exposed patches of skin while squeezing his hands around her ass.

There was a moment where Ladybug felt a slight bit of regret over not properly removing her suit, especially given just how hard her partner was trying to mark her up, but the feeling was flushed away and forgotten with each buck of her hips.

“G-Give it to me, Chat.” She urged him on with a scratch across his upper back, the bed shaking beneath him as he used it to help thrust up into her. “Give me what I nh, _need_.”

His eyes hazily rolled at her passionate mumblings, a groan filling his throat while he steadily pumped her against his lap. “My lady…” He huffed with nothing but her in his mind.

“Harder.” Ladybug panted into his ear, her pussy clenching around him and her nails digging deeper into his skin. “Harder, minou.”

Chat sucked intensely on the nape of her neck and stretched the spandex of her suit, clinging tightly to her body for dear life with his heart aflame in his beating chest and his cock throbbing inside of her.

He only need a few, breathless minutes before he was thrusting with all the strength he had, giving his everything to her in a way that had her all but squealing in delight.

Ladybug’s head eventually dipped backwards and either hand dragged around to the top of his shoulders, her jaw trembling to the sounds of his loud purring and the bed frame creaking.

“Please, Chat.” Her eyes drifted shut at the sensation of his hot tongue trailing up to her chin and flicking across her skin. “ _Please, please, please_ -”

He nudged her head forward with a few gentle fingertips on the back of her neck, giving her a second to breathe before sinking into her again.

This was deeper and more passionate, something neither was sure was possible given how their night had gone so far, with the kiss emanating a mixture of labored groaning and the sucking of wet skin.

“Ladybug.” Chat ached, keeping her mostly upright with his vision hazy and his hips tired from just how hard they’d been railing away at her. “I need, I-”

She brought a tensed up hand around and gripped the edge of his chin and silenced him, staring lovingly into his shimmering gaze and lightly grinding their masks together.

“I  _love_  you, Chaton.”

Chat felt his heart flutter and his lips quiver, looking back into her expression with a reddened, starry eyed look of his own. 

Such a phrase was something she may have said quite often, including a number of times that very day, but it always shot straight to his core and made him shiver.

“I love- _ah!_ ” His head suddenly shot down as if his release had somehow managed to sneak up on him. “ _Ladybug!_ ” Chat mewled into her neck and held her steady on his lap, filling her to the brim with cum and then some.

Ladybug more erratically pet through his hair and felt every second of his orgasm, clenching intentionally around his shaft while she rode out a climax of her own. 

“Oh, minou…” She huskily moaned, eventually throwing her head back out of the sheer ecstasy that came with the continuous pressure between her legs.

It took her a few minutes before she was able to pull her nails out of his flesh, the moment gradually passing for both of them and making way for an warm, exhausted afterglow that resulted in him collapsing onto the bed and leaving her to rest on his chest.

“That…” Ladybug panted. “That was...Your fault.” She crawled up his body with a weakened smirk, dragging a fingertip around some of the markings she’d made on his neck.

Chat caressed her back and admired his own handiwork. “I will gladly take the blame for this one, my lady.” He brought his head up from the mattress and more gently kissed her parted lips.

Slowly, her tongue snaked into his mouth, flicking along his teeth like she were counting them before she let him do the same, both quietly giggling until they’d properly recovered.

“So, um…” Chat cleaned some drool off his partner’s face and stroked a finger through her hair. “You think they offer room service this late?”

Ladybug snickered. “I don’t know, but…” She traced his lips with her forefinger and retrieved a phone from the nearby nightstand. “Maybe we should find out.”


	17. "You are beautiful" (Ladrien+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put a lil plus sign in the title bc I wanna mention that I got three fantastic requests for this prompt and actually wrote all three of them! This was the first that I got, and other two will be posted if/when there's any downtime in the rest of the month, or after Smutember ends, whichever comes first! Thanks again to those who sent in requests, I appreciate all of them!

Ladybug’s heart beat somewhat furiously in her chest, only being slightly soothed by the sight of a shirtless Adrien Agreste, who’d been obediently holding a hand over his face for the last five or so minutes.

“You can…” She needed a breath. “You can open your eyes now.”

Slowly, Adrien did just that, peeling his hand away and revealing a warm, loving smile that curved up on his lips.

“Sorry if I’m...Y’know…” Her head dipped forward with a blush that rivaled the shade of red on her mask, her mind filled with uncertainty and self doubt.

“You…” He took a step closer and glanced around her, noticeably awestruck by her mostly, save for the mask, nude form. “You are _beautiful_.”

Ladybug shyly giggled through her nerves. “You...Really think so?”

“Of course I do.” He replied without a thought. “Ladybug, you...Nothing would change the way I feel about you, er, may I?” His arm lifted up and hovered it near her shoulder until she nodded him on.

“Like I was saying, you…” Adrien continued, comfortably sliding his palm down her back while the other wrapped around her side. “You are _so_  beautiful.”

On instinct, Ladybug hugged him back and squeezed him tightly, letting out a slight sniffle while her neck rested on his collar bone. “Thank you.” She quietly muttered, unsure if he’d heard.

“You don’t have to thank me, I...I would love you no matter how you looked.” He slid his head back after a moment, bringing their foreheads comfortably together. “You’ve always been perfect to me.”

Ladybug’s reddened face smiled as wide as it could, beaming at him with all the loving warmth of the sun. “I don’t know what to say.” Her voice had a subtle squeak to it. “I...I love you, Adrien.”

She kissed him deeply, holding him tight and letting a soft few tears well behind her mask while his tongue licked everything from her lips to the roof of her mouth.

“Heh, and you...Taste really good, too.” Adrien snickered, his fingertips dancing along her back as he held her close.

Ladybug smiled back, her worries quelled and confidence restored. “That might just be my lipstick, handsome.”

“No, I think...” He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and gently tickled on her sides. “I think that’s just  _you_.”

She palmed up the back of his neck as he sank further downwards, giggling at the way he breathed her in.

“You’re _much_ too kind.” Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair until he stood up straight again with something clearly on his mind.

“Well, um…Can I...” Adrien felt tripped up by her state of undress and his own desires, but a brush of his hair seemed to keep him settled. “Can I go down on you?”

It took Ladybug a few moments to process his request. “You wanna...Er-” She stammered.

It wasn’t like he’d never done it before, of course, but those encounters were typically filled with a protective layer of spandex up to this point.

“I wanna...show you how beautiful you are.” Adrien had a sly, somewhat flustered smirk on his face, his forefinger softly toying with one of her earrings.

Ladybug couldn’t help but smile back at his warm, comforting grin. “Well, er, by all means.” She stepped her legs apart and leaned back against the arm of his couch.

First, he kissed her, lowly calming her built up nerves with a few affectionate swirls of his tongue and combing his fingers through her hair until he was able to pull himself away.

“Don’t be afraid to, y’know, grab me, if you need to.” Adrien muttered on his way down to his knees, keeping his eyes on her while he hung himself just a few inches from the heat of her crotch.

Her hands ended up resting gently on his shoulders. “I, heh, I know the drill, darling.” A few fingertips danced on his skin. “It’s just, um...Be gentle?”

Adrien chuckled back. “With you?” He palmed around her hips. “Always.”

Slowly, his head dipped forward and his jaw dropped open, his grasp on her waist helping to keep her steady while he eased his admittedly eager mouth to her pussy.

“Oh, handsome, that…” She quietly giggled at the wet, warm sensation that gradually covered her slit. “That feels so, ah...so nice.”

He grinned in the corner of his currently occupied lips, nodding along with her while he began to lick over each and every patch of skin he could comfortably reach, tending to every nook and cranny with a glint of love in his eyes.

Ladybug tried to keep herself focused, but the growing pace at which Adrien ate her out made it hard to keep her eyelids from blissfully shutting, something that became even harder as audible sucks of her skin filled the room around them.

“ _Please…_ ” Her head dropped forward and a hand tangled in his blonde hair. “You’re so  _good._ ”

Taking the initiative, Adrien flattened his tongue out and thoroughly brushed it over her crotch a number of times until her knees started to buckle from the pleasure.

Without much of a thought in her mind, Ladybug pressed his face further and tighter to her need, something that only spurred him on and made him work faster.

She knew whatever they did when her costume first came off would feel different, more intense than usual, but she hadn’t quite prepared for just how skilled Adrien was with his tongue, despite how frequently she’d had him in this position in the last couple of years.

He’d come to know all of her weak spots thanks to those previous encounters, like how she shivered when he sucked on her inner thighs, or how she clenched up with each roll of his lips over her clit.

“T-That’s it” Ladybug cooed, keeping enough of her composure to stop from pulling on his hair. “Right there, Adrien.”

He focused all of his attentions on the folds of her skin, lavishing each one with more attention than the last before slipping the tip of his tongue down and prodding gently at her entrance.

Ladybug’s legs snapped together and her hand pressed on the back of his head, her stomach feeling as if it were empty as a sharp sense of release washed over her entire being.

“ _Yes!_ ” She cried, grinding her hips at his face while he cleaned her dry. “ _Adrien!_ ”

His movements only started to slow once he was sure she’d finished cumming, and even then he continued to lick and play with her crotch for a good few minutes, helping her gradually recover until she was able to stand under her own power again.

“You are...so cute.” Adrien moaned on his way up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her with a bevy of pecks to her lips.

“That’s supposed to be my line, handsome.” Ladybug replied with a smile, holding him tight while the two swayed lightly in place.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” He teased with a flick at her nose, staring into her blue ball eyes with a loving, affectionate glimmer to his green eyes.

“I...” Ladybug felt herself blush while she hugged him back, slipping into another, shorter kiss with her forehead nuzzled comfortably to his. “Thank you.”


	18. Solo Masturbation (DJWifi/Renino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I really need a warning for this but this chapter contains uh a fantasy threesome?? Idk how to describe it lmao but it's nothing extreme or such!

“Nnh, man…” Nino muttered to himself, slipping into consciousness with a low groan.

He shifted around on the bed until he was laying flat on his back, glancing down his body with a heavy sigh blowing through his slightly parted lips. The effects of his particularly lovely dreams were on full display in the shape of a stiff, subtly throbbing erection in the middle of the blankets.

Nino’s half-lidded eyes rolled slowly over to his right. “Hey, Al-” He stopped himself from whispering any further once he noticed just how loud his girlfriend was snoring.

Part of him wanted to just roll back over and try to ignore the twitching need that had sprung up between his legs and sleep it off.

That consideration didn’t last long, unfortunately for him. Instead his initial thoughts of simply ignoring it and going back to bed were quickly replaced with familiar flashes of a certain fox based superhero, slowly stripping out of her costume in front of him.

Nino took in a breath and tried in vain to get his mind away from the ridiculously hot dream that was currently taunting him, hoping that anything else would help make his current issue go away, or at least, go down.

So, he shut his eyes and searched through any memory he had that might soothe his troubles.

“Remember that really tight pair of booty shorts Alya owns?” His own thoughts betrayed him with ease. 

He reached a hand up and flicked himself, as if it would course correct his train of thought.

“That trip to the pool the other night.” Nino felt his face get warm as a flood of orange and red bikinis mixed with green and black swim trunks filled his mind, ultimately focusing on what was, at the moment at least, his biggest weakness. “Alya looks so damn good when she’s wet, that new top was so-”

“ _Shush._ ” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head some to try and get himself off of the memory of a dripping wet Alya in tight, nearly see through orange swimwear, beckoning him to join her and their friends in the pool like she would whenever she beat him home after a long night of patrolling.

This was futile, of course, as was most rational thought when you found yourself ridiculously aroused and basically alone in the middle of the night.

It only got worse for him, however, as his thoughts trailed into fantasy, musing on the idea of Alya flashing him while they were at the pool, or what Rena Rouge would look like sopping wet.

“Alright, alright.” Nino huffed in defeat, resigning to his fate and sliding over some in the hopes that he wouldn’t disturb his still snoring girlfriend. He felt his cock twitch in excitement as he slipped an arm under the blanket and toyed with the waistband of his boxers for a moment, only really serving to build anticipation as he worked them down his legs and let his cock spring out.

Nino swallowed a breath that worked to keep himself calm, or, as calm as he could currently be, and let himself drift back off into his dreams.

His chosen material turned out to be a bit of a mixture of his earlier thoughts, a scenario where Rena was waiting on his bed, stark naked and dripping wet from a pouring rain.

She’d tease him, say something about drying her off with that stupidly hot finger wag she does, and he’d absolutely melt at her slightest command. “ _Rena…_ ” He caught himself moaning once his fingertips brushed down through the hairs on his crotch.

Keeping his eyes shut, Nino let the idea play itself out a little longer. He could see the superhero’s long, foxy ears flicker while he made his way over to the mattress, a typically wicked smirk across her face that lit up once his pants came down.

“ _Yes…_ ” His voice was wrecked and he’d only just wrapped his fingers around his throbbing, slightly sticky need. Rena’s cold body would tangle in his, holding him tight through a deep, somewhat sloppy kiss.

Nino’s stomach dropped once he started stroking himself, going from the base to the tip with each increasingly fast motion, milking the shivers that trailed up his spine for all they were worth.

“And what if Alya joined?”

The thought that crossed his mind made his eyes open and his motions freeze, if only for a few seconds.

“That’s not-They’re the same…” He realized how futile it was to argue with himself with a pulsating erection in his hand, and decided to let his thoughts wander wherever they wanted.

Alya, already naked of course, would slip in behind him and kiss the back of his neck while Rena worked the front, the two of them would steadily feel up every inch of his heated body as he writhed in the middle of them.

“J-Jeez, Alya.” Nino’s throat ran dry, the imaginary Alya’s fingers brushing over his ass and between his legs, firmly grabbing at his balls while Rena’s fingertips tugged on his cock.

This was becoming a bit too much for someone who’d just gotten laid not but a few hours ago, but he wasn’t exactly in a position to end this dream early. His hand was clenched around his length almost like a vice, one that wasn’t gonna come off until he was finished.

Still, he managed to glance at his nightstand and find a thankfully fresh box of tissues, like he’d planned all of this. Though, he wasn’t sure he could plan something like a mental threesome between himself, Alya, and Rena Rouge.

He wasn’t going to complain, however, as the situation in his mind devolved into both girls on their knees in front of him somehow, either of their tongues licking and lavishing over the shaft of his glistening cock with love inflamed in their eyes.

Nino imagined himself grabbing at Alya’s head first, helping her along his length a few times before she slid off and let Rena take her place. “ _Fuck, Alya_.” He breathed, rolling his foreskin over his tip and coating his thumb in pre-cum. “Alya, ah, _Alya…_ ”

Her name lingered on his lips as he gradually entered reality again, his jaw trembling some and the fantasies in his mind reaching degrading to the point of downright raunchy images featuring his girlfriend and his favorite superhero covered in strands of cum.

“Shit, Alya.” Nino hissed to himself, biting his lower lip and listening to the bed creak while he reached for a tissue, flinging his half of the blanket off with the drop of his stomach.

“Cum, nh, Alya, I’m gonna-” His eyes rolled over his slick cock, watching it throb and leak with pre-cum with each pass of his fingertips. “Yes, oh, Alya, I-”

“Just cum already, dude.” 

Alya’s lowly giggling voice came from beside him, causing his head to slowly drop to his right with what could only be described as a sense of disbelief.

“You, um…” Nino’s face was a bright red even in the darkness of their bedroom. “It’s not what it, er, I wasn’t-I mean, there was an...itch?”

“ _Riiiiiiight_.” Her hazel eyes flicked back at him. “You named an itch after me. And it was an itch that happened to be your entire dick.”

He sunk back down on the bed with a playful groan. “You’ve been awake this whole time, haven’t you?”

“ _Mhm_.” Alya hummed. “But, y’know, if you’ve got an itch that bad…” She pulled his recently vacated blanket space over to herself with a greedy chuckle. “Maybe you should finish scratching it, or should I call Rena Rouge to scratch it for you?”

Nino softly rolled his eyes. “No, no, I’ve...I’ve got this.” His grip on his shaft tightened again, giving himself a few steady pumps.

“You are  _so_  telling me about that dream after you’re done, by the way.” Alya eagerly watched him stroke away at himself, delighting in the slightly wet sounds of his flesh subtly slapping in the darkness.

“It...wasn’t really a dream.” Nino muttered back, positioning the tissue over the head of his cock once his balls tensed up. “More of a uh, nh, fantasy, really.”

“Eh, same thing. Keep going.”

He didn’t need her flirty instruction, but it certainly helped him along. “Fuck.” He felt his thighs tingle and his back arch. “Ah-Alya…” Nino tilted his head and stared longingly into her eyes as he came, humping at the cloth while he filled it with cum for a solid few seconds.

“You make a mess” Alya brushed a few fingers through his slight bedhead. “You clean the sheets.”

Nino huffed and rut his cock along the tissue a few more times, getting out whatever he hand left before balling it up and dropping it on the nightstand with a shudder.

“See?” He splayed his legs apart with a weakened grin. “Nh, no mess.”

“Good job, sweetheart.” She teasingly pet on his head and tossed the stolen blanket back over him. “Still have to tell me about that, uh, fantasy, by the by.”

Nino pulled his underwear back up and turned over to his side. “I will, I will.” His fingers ran along her bare side. “Maybe I can tell you about it while we...scratch an itch of yours,  _hm?_ ” A fingertip poked at her lacy waistband.

Alya scoffed and nudged his hand away with a tap on his wrist. “Maybe you should wash your hands first, lover boy.”

“And then we’ll…” Nino put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Alya snickered and rolled her eyes at him “And then we’ll talk about it.” She pressed a forefinger at his chin, sharing in his smile with one of her own until he slipped out of bed and excitedly disappeared into the bathroom.


	19. Interrupted (Adrigami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna quickly mention that there's gonna be a few alts of Smutember prompts going up once I've finished the month proper. Like, I have two more "You are beautiful" fills that I'm gonna post due to how lovely the requests were, and I do have an alternate idea for this prompt with a different pairing, so ya! Those'll be posted a lil while after Smutember tho

“You looked sloppy out there, Agreste.” Kagami placed her fencing mask in the locker and closed it for the day. “Almost like you lost on purpose.”

“Hey, I got you a few times.” Adrien sipped from his water bottle and shrugged. “I just got...distracted, and the better person won.”

“You were distracted, hm?” She closed his locker door for him and playfully smirked. “And why would that be?”

Adrien unzipped his fencing jacket and let it hang open. “Well, if I’m being honest-” He stepped closer to her and dipped his head forward. “I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you while you kicked my ass.”

Kagami giggled. “Well, I do know how much you like getting your little ass kicked.” She ran a forefinger up from his bare, heated chest to the tip of his chin.

He smiled back and stared a bit longingly into her light brown eyes. There was a subtle chuckle in his throat that got louder the closer he got while he all but nuzzled his cheek to hers, to the point where it nearly sounded like a purr. A purring she was quite fond of, admittedly. Slowly, one of his hands caressed her hip and comfortably held it until he'd successfully eased himself further forward and warmly sank his lips to hers. 

Kagami gently grabbed at his sides and she tenderly kissed him back, quietly moaning as Adrien brought his hands onto her shoulders to subtly massage them. Her head shifted from side to side in rhythm with his own movements and her tongue kept him mostly under control with a few flicks over the roof of his mouth.

“There are easier ways into my pants, y’know.” Kagami muttered, nuzzling her forehead to his. “You don’t have to let me win  _so_  easily.”

Adrien took a moment to fully remove his jacket and toss it over the bench. “Mh, I know.” His thumbs toyed with the elastic of her red and white tights. “It’s just more fun this way.”

He brushed the tip of his nose against hers and kissed her again, running his hands through her silky black hair. She only noticed that he’d managed to turn them so that her back was pressed up against her locker once her eyes reopened.

“Besides-” Adrien broke for some air. “Who said I  _let_  you win?”

Kagami shook her head softly. “Please, Agreste” She playfully traced his lips with a fingertip. “The only way it would be more obvious is if you stood still.”

“Hrm, I guess you know me too well.” Adrien chuckled, rutting his palm down her side. 

“I think you’re just predictable.” Kagami wrapped an arm comfortably around his neck to hold him closer. “Maybe you should try and win one for a change.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He pecked at her cheek. “But I don’t know if it’ll work, since I’m usually up against a pretty talented opponent.”

Kagami playfully rolled her eyes and pressed a kneecap gently between his legs. “Flattering me isn’t going to keep you off your knees.”

Adrien held comfortably onto her hips. “I didn’t think it would.” He grinned, his thumbs flicking and toying with the elastic of her tights.

She nipped down his jawline and rubbed her knee at his budding erection, relishing in the way he fidgeted and stifled his moans like he was trying to hide how excited he was.

“Speaking of-” Kagami brushed a hand up the back of his head. “I think I’m ready to claim my prize, now.”

“I don’t think they give out prizes for practice sessions.” Adrien teased. “Usually it’s just like, a pat on the back.”

Kagami scoffed. “Just eat me out already, Agreste.” She gave him another, shorter kiss before grabbing at his shoulders and pushing them downwards.

Adrien sank down with ease after Kagami removed her leg from his crotch, eagerly dropping to his knees and almost seductively staring up at her as he peeled her pants away.

“Looks like you wanted me to lose.” He remarked at the subtle, dark patch of fabric in the center of her vibrant, dark pink panties. “Or you were just that happy to see me without that jacket on.”

She snickered back and thumbed through his hair. “I was confident that I would win.” Her body slightly shivered at his fingertips trailing along her skin. “Seeing you shirtless is just a bonus.”

“You were so confident that you got turned on?” Adrien’s eyes fluttered some and his fingers toyed with her thin waistband. “I almost feel intimidated.”

“And that’s why you got a boner in the middle of our match?”

He had hoped it wasn’t that obvious. “Fear boners are a thing.” Adrien pulled her panties down her thighs.

Kagami held back a moan that built up in her throat the longer Adrien breathed at her crotch. “ _Nnh_ , just get on with it, yeah?”

“How bossy.” Adrien hummed back, running a forefinger up her well maintained pussy. “Don’t tell me the great Kagami Tsurugi is feeling needy.”

“More like I have a meeting to attend soon and would like to get off before then.”

“You’re so busy you can’t even masturbate?”

“No, it’s-” Kagami shuddered, feeling the tip of Adrien’s tongue slide slowly along her crotch. “It’s not that, you just-”

“Ah, so you do find me hot after all.” Adrien gave another long lick over her pussy, rubbing gently on it with his head leaning up between her legs as he spoke. “Maybe I can use that to get a _head_.”

Kagami pulled his head away from her lap and furrowed her brow. “Did you just...try and make a pun with my pussy in your mouth?”

Adrien chuckled, likely at his own joke. “Yeah, probably not one of my best ones, but give me a minute and I can-”

She didn’t give him the chance and merely shoved his head between her parted legs, bracing herself against the locker once he started sucking on her flesh.

“I think I like this better.” Kagami chuckled, rolling her hips along Adrien’s face as he took to more thoroughly eating her out.

A little more focused on the task at hand, Adrien shut his eyes and simply let himself work. He started as slowly as he always did, lavishing over her inner thighs before really licking at her crotch, but upped the tempo sooner than usual given the supposed time limit they were on. It wasn’t too long before he had her knees shaking and her hand tightly wrapped in his hair.

He greedily sucked away at her after a few minutes, spreading her lips gently apart and tonguing at her entrance before letting his hand drift upwards to handle her clit.

Kagami let her head drop comfortably back, moaning a little louder each time his fingertip stroked at the mound. “ _Much better._ ” She huffed, stepping a leg out of the pooled up tights on the floor and tossing it over his back.

His opposite hand made a point of feeling up her ass, squeezing and rubbing on it a few times before rearing back and giving her a slight spank. Such an action only made her bury his face further between her legs, holding him as far in as he could get with her groans softly echoing in the locker room.

Kagami could have held him down there for hours, and given just how far off she’d drifted due to the sheer pleasure tingling up her body, she very well might have done just that, if not for the phone that started ringing from the bench.

She tried to ignore it at first, listening more to the sounds Adrien made while he sucked her off than she did to the music of her ringtone. The call even ended for a moment, only to start ringing again a few seconds later, causing her to breath out a long, resigned sigh and release his head from her grasp.

“I thought you liked my puns.” Adrien teased as soon as he got some air in his lungs, his face glistening in slobber and pre-cum.

Kagami got to her phone just as it hung up again. “I like them when I’m not on a schedule.” She checked her missed calls and saw what she probably feared most in this situation.

“Work?” Adrien stood upright and walked up behind her.

“Yeah.” She huffed in sexual frustration. “Guess they moved the meeting up, and my limo’s outside.” As if on cue, a loud horn blew from the parking lot of the gym.

“Ah, the life of a businesswoman.” He pulled a towel from the bench and gently brushed her legs clean. “Sorry you didn’t cum.”

Kagami fixed her panties with a playful pout on her lips. “Yeah, if only you ate me out faster.” She teased and brought her tights up around her waist with a smile. “But, no, it’s okay, I don't mind.”

“Actually, since I kinda owe you one-” Adrien cleaned his face dry and tilted his head towards her. “How about you come over and we...practice at my place tonight?”

Kagami warmly chuckled. “You looking to lose at home, Agreste?” She leaned over closely, an arm wrapping around his back. “Because something like that’ll only end with your back on the mat. Or bed, in this case.”

“You gotta beat me first, Tsurugi.” Adrien smirked back. “And I won't be going so easy on you.” He gave her a parting peck on the lips before she collected her bag and walked towards the exit, waving at her before she rounded the corner.


	20. Using Toys (Marichat)

“ _Chat…_ ” Marinette quietly whimpered, biting on her lower lip while he steadily pushed the loudly vibrating toy further into her. “Nnh,  _please._ ”

Chat’s free hand roamed over her ass, offering a warm sense of comfort that clashed with the twitching she felt between her legs.

“Please  _what_ , Princess?” He quietly teased, claws tracing along her waist.

Marinette needed a few breaths, still not quite used to being bent over his knee or the new, thick toy he’d brought with him. “I-Ah, wait, just...Gimme a minute.”

Slowly, Chat pulled the vibrator out of her, turned it off, and let her sit up. “You doing okay?” He stroked through her hair in an effort to help soothe her. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“No, it’s just…” Marinette found herself admiring the slick, silver toy he held proudly in his hand with a blush. “Kinda big, I guess.”

“Oh, I might have forgotten to mention-” Chat tapped a button near the base of the vibrator and watched the tip spring a little further forward. “It  _extends_.” He said with the most easily amused smirk on his face.

Marinette’s eyes rolled in her head. “I still can’t believe you bought it.” She pulled her hoodie off, deciding that if they were gonna do this, she’d rather not melt in the process.

“Well, I mean, I got it for  _your_  birthday.” He took a brief glance around the room. “ _And_ it had my name on it, how could I  _not_ buy it?” Chat collapsed the toy with a thumb. “Erm...It sorta had my name on it, anyway.”

“First off, I told you to get it as a _joke_ -” She unhooked and removed her bra. “And secondly, lemme guess, the package said something like-” Her throat cleared and put forth a more seductive voice. “ _Cock Noir’s Amazing Extending Baton!_ ”

Chat felt himself blush at the words and how she managed to match the tone of a few late night ads he’d seen. “Yeah, uh, something like that.” He tried to act as if he hadn’t spent half an hour looking at it before purchasing.

“Heh, don’t be so shy.” Marinette adjusted her knees and cupped a hand on his face. “ _Ladybug_  has lots of stuff like this, after all.”

“Oh, I, um...I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck in an extremely unconvincing manner.

Marinette pet his chin and pecked on his cheek before fluttering her eyes softly at him. “Yeah, I bet you don’t, kitty.”

He playfully pouted. “Believe it or not, Princess, I try not to make a habit out of going into sex shops.” His head confidently dipped forward. “And I’m usually only in there to buy something for _you_ , anyway.”

“You just buy your Ladybug dildos online.”

“Yes.” It took him a minute to catch himself.  “Er, wait, I mean-”

Marinette chuckled and rubbed his thigh. “I know exactly what you mean.” She teased, glancing back at the toy in his hand and taking a prolonged breath that caught his attention.

“You wanna...try again?” Chat shifted his legs around in the hopes that it’d give her something more comfortable to lay across. “I could always just eat you out if you want.”

“I appreciate the offer, but...I wanna keep going.” Marinette had to convince herself while she spoke. “Don’t want my birthday present to go to waste, after all.” She somewhat nervously chuckled.

“Right.” Chat subtly nodded, running his palm over her freshly bare, somewhat heated back as she bent over his knee again. “If you need me to stop at any time, just say the word, okay? I don’t wanna-”

“It’s okay, Chat.” Marinette tilted her head up towards him with a warm smile in the corner of her lips. “I trust you.”

He had to nod again, trying hard not to lose himself in just how cute Marinette’s face looked when she said that. Chat also needed a breath of his own, as he lifted the vibrator up and ran his tongue around it, both thoroughly cleaning it from their previous attempt, and coating it in as much drool as he could quickly muster.

With the silver subtly glistening, Chat reached back on the bed until he found a slender tube and flicked the cap open. Slowly, he pushed as much lube out as was necessary to cover every inch of the toy, even going so far as to give it a second coat before swapping it into his opposite hand.

“Just breathe, Princess.” He muttered, taking his fingertips gently between her legs and rutting them along her pussy, applying whatever remained on his glove to her skin. “And hold on tight.”

“That’s, ah, about all I can do.” Marinette snickered, moaning as his fingers poked and prodded softly at her sex, ensuring that she was as well coated as she could get before the heat was pulled away.

She inhaled a long, sharp breath and wrapped her hands around his thigh. “Alright, I’m...ready as I’ll ever be.” Her legs stepped a little further apart, almost on impulse alone.

Giving her another moment to mentally and physically prepare, Chat slowly eased the toy back down to grind it at her entrance. This served to warm her back up for when, after a minute or so, he pushed the silicone tip into her.

“Nngh, Chat.” Marinette’s eyes shut at the sensation. “Turn it on. Low, please”

He flipped the switch with only the slightest of second thoughts, watching her fidget while the dildo shook in his grasp.

“I’m gonna give you more, okay?” Chat made sure she knew what was coming and, once she nodded back, pushed it further inside, going at a slow and steady pace to give her the opportunity to better acclimate to the pressure.

“More.” Marinette whined, feeling his claws dancing along her ass. “Put, ah, put it on medium.”

A flick of his thumb and the toy was more openly and obviously vibrating, causing her legs to start to buckle in a matter of moments. Chat twisted it softly to help work more inside, doing his best to keep her calm by massaging on her flesh with his free hand.

“Fuck.” She huffed, as if she knew half of it were inside of her from the feeling alone. “It’s so big.”

Chat found the leather of his costume growing tighter the further into her the vibrator went. “Do you want more? I can still extend it.” He rambled some, finding himself captivated with each quake of her body.

“Yes, please.” Marinette whimpered a little louder than she’d expected. “Highest setting, too, kitty, I-I really wanna feel it.”

“It...looks like you’re already _feline_ the heat to me.” Chat couldn’t resist. “But, um, are you sure?”

“Yes.” She either opted to ignore his pun, or she simply couldn’t hear it.

“Are you...really sure?”

“Please, Chat.”

He took a breath of his own and thrust his hand a little more forcefully forward, getting as much into her as would fit before turning the knob all the way up and pressing the button and extending the silicone head.

“Fuck,  _fuck!_ ” Marinette’s lips hung open with pleasured swears and her pussy quivered and clenched around it.

“Too much? Should I take it out?” Chat wanted to be as sure as he could be.

She took a few ragged breaths, a flurry of moans in her throat while she tried to speak. “Nh, no, please, I’m so close, Chat-” Her voice was weakened, yet still as alluring as ever. “Please, Chat, _please_ make me cum.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” He grinned and gently twisted the vibrator around, turning it from side to side without completing a full rotation either way.

Marinette’s face was awash in a shade of crimson red and her jaw was trembling almost as much as her crotch, the sheer overstimulation of it all making her heart throb in her chest while Chat worked her over as best he could.

“Be a good girl.” He’d put on his softer, yet more dominant tone of voice. “Be a good girl and cum for me, Marinette.”

She felt herself heave, her lower half practically jumping due to the vibrations coursing through her body.

“I need to see you cum, Marinette. I know you can do it.” He pressed a claw or two lightly into her ass before giving it a spank.

“Kitty, ah, Adri-nh...”

Marinette panted for a moment 

“ _Chat._ ”

Suddenly, her mouth was filled with little more than his name and groans that bellowed out for more, no matter how many times she bit down on her lip.

“C’mon.” Chat purred, sliding the toy out some and then thrusting it back it. “Be a good Princess and cum for your kitty.”

Marinette’s eyes finally went wide and her room practically echoed with the sound of her nearly squealing voice. “Yes, yes, Chat!” She cried as she came, tightly clutching the vibrator inside of herself with a tense stomach and curled toes.

Her hips rocked back at his hand for the majority of her orgasm, instinctively urging him to keep working her over until she managed to cum again, just after the previous one passed.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Marinette’s throat was dry from all of her whimpering and moaning. “Mmh,  _yes!_ ” She greedily milked the toy, even after it was pulled out of her and discarded onto the bed

“That’s it.” Chat cooed and rubbed her back to help her relax while she gradually came down. “You’re such a good, wonderful girl, Marinette.”

Her eyes rolled aimlessly in her head for a few minutes, dazed with the intense wave of ecstasy that had her all but collapsing over his knee. Thankfully for her, Chat managed to hold her up and bring his legs closer together, giving her a more comfortable spot in his lap to rest.

His claws trailed through the ends of her long, dark hair, soothing the worn out Marinette and aiding in her recovery for however long she needed.

“You okay?” Chat eventually asked, noticing that she might have passed out. “Because it kinda looked like you, um...Like you just came twice.”

Marinette was still steadily and loudly breathing, but had at least partially regained the ability to speak. “Yeah.” She almost dreamily sighed. “It was nice.”

"I’m glad you enjoyed your present, Princess.” He shook his head lightly once he realized she was practically unconscious. With that in mind, he pulled her up to his chest and kept her upright with an arm around her waist, while the other cleared her mattress of any debris, pulled her pink blanket up, and then comfortably laid her down.

There was a brief, internal debate on whether he should take his leave or not, ultimately deciding his place was, as it always was, at his lady’s side, giving her care and attention long after she’d truly passed out. So, he climbed into bed and cuddled up to her and held tightly to her bare chest.

“Happy birthday, Marinette.” Chat cooed, playing gently in her hair and planting a tender, loving kiss on her cheek as she happily dozed off in his arms.


	21. Mutual Masturbation (Alyadrien)

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna join me this time.” Adrien slyly smirked, blushing as he watched Alya strut over and join him in the warm, steamy shower.

“I did.” Alya traced a finger over his slick, lightly shivering chest. “But then I remembered how good you look when you’re dripping wet. And how long my day was.”

Adrien playfully chuckled. “Hard day’s work, huh? Well, you’re in luck-” He stepped over some and gestured her over under the running water. “I saved you some room.”

“Aw, you were thinking about me.” Alya couldn’t help but run a forefinger down his slick, heated chest. “Though, you’ve been doing that all day, really.”

He felt his breathing slow at her touch, inhaling a long breath and exhaling a subtle mist of steam the further down her fingernail went.

“And...what’s that supposed to mean?” His brow furrowed playfully.

Alya’s fingertip trailed gradually back up his body and her gaze briefly dropped. “It means you don’t hide your boners very well.” Her nail slid along his neck and to his chin. “You’ve never been too good at that, pretty boy.”

“I haven’t even been home for like, an hour” Adrien chuckled. “There’s no  _way_ that you-”

A finger pushed gently to his lips. 

“Two words, blondie-” Alya narrowed her eyes at his. “ _Skintight._ ” Her nail traced slowly around his mouth. “ _Catsuit._ ”

Adrien blushed and tried to ignore how downright seductive the flutter of her eyelashes was. “You’re not supposed to be looking at my crotch when we’re fighting crime,  _Rena._ ”

“Well maybe you should pitch less of a tent.” Alya got close enough to him that her breasts were pressing against his body and put forth her most Ladybug voice. “ _Chaton_.”

“I’m, um...starting to think you didn’t come in here to shower.” Adrien meekly tried to change the subject.

Alya’s eyes rolled softly. “I wonder what gave you that idea.”

With a flash of a smirk, she tugged his chin forward and gave him a slow, easy kiss that he melted into about as eagerly as she might have expected. She wasn’t totally unaffected herself, though, as one hand had gone to his waist and the other wrapped around his back, holding him close while the hot water ran down their bodies and the increasingly dense steam filled the room.

“Be honest, Adrien.” Alya’s grasp slipped from his torso and angled his head down at her. “Who were you thinking about today?”

“You.” Adrien replied without a second thought, though his face only got redder in the brief few seconds of silence that followed before trying to cover his tracks. “Especially at work, since I-”

“ _And?_ ” She hummed, calling his bluff while brushing some of his sopping wet hair back behind his ears.

With a little nervous hesitation, Adrien’s hands ended up holding her at her hips. “And...Ladybug.”

“And?”

“C’mon, Alya…”

“I know you too well, Agreste.”

Adrien playfully pouted with a resigned sigh. “ _And Carapace_.”

Alya smirked. “Thought so.” She cooed, stroking either side of his face with her fingertips. “You were way too hard for it to be just me.”

“Mock me all you want-” Adrien pricked up some, his palms sliding to her firm, wet breasts. “But I bet you were thinking of me all day today, too.”

“Oh, I’ll admit to that.” She grinned at her own, almost too easy counter. “I was thinking about all three of you. Speaking of, Nino’s ass looked  _real_ good today, huh?”

He huffed, trying in vain not to think about just how far over Nino had bent earlier in the day. “Er, yeah, it did.” His voice shuttered some due to the twitch he felt between his legs.

“ _There we go._ ” Alya confidently cooed with a shake of her head, feeling the tip of his cock brush along her waist as it grew harder. “His ass gets you every time.”

Adrien stifled a groan. “Yeah, you...all kinda do that.” He admitted with a soft gasp hitching in his throat. “It’s a weakness.”

“Well, I was gonna wash your back, but…” Alya’s head dipped closer to the crook of his neck while she stared up at him, her breath cool on his glistening, heated skin. “Maybe I should wash _this_ instead?”

“Please do.” Adrien found himself light on air already, his cock standing at full attention thanks to both some tight spandex-filled memories, and her slick body pressing up to his. “Ahem, I mean, if you want, heh.” He tried, and failed, to be smooth.

She scrunched her face up for a brief moment of thought before her lips curled into a somewhat wicked grin. “Actually, on second thought-” Her finger stuck outward and poked at his chest until he was up against the shower wall. “Do it yourself.”

“You, ah, you mean…” His eyes looked a little desperate and his manhood throbbed. “Are you  _sure_ you don’t wanna wash it for me?” He mustered up a smirk of his own, only a little hopeful that she’d reconsider.

“Hmm, you are cute when you beg…” Alya hummed, staring at his cock and feeling up his hips with some effort put into keeping her touch just shy of his crotch. “But I don’t think that’ll save you this time, pretty boy.”

Adrien quietly groaned and slipped a hand between his legs. “I would make it worth your while.” He tried to barter with his fingers wrapped around his shaft.

Alya put a hand on her waist and rubbed on his shoulder. “Oh, I know you would.” She couldn’t help but feel a sense of glee once Adrien started stroking himself. “But I’ve got an idea.”

“Is that so?” He felt his ass tighten and his thighs tingle the faster he pumped himself, using the water running down his back to help keep both steady, and focused.. “Am I allowed to hear this idea, or?”

“No.” Alya flatly replied, stepping back slightly to make sure he could see every bit of her lightly steaming, watery body. “But you can  _see_  it.” Her fingertips brushed through the patch of brownish hairs over her crotch and then trailed down her slit.

“Ah.” Adrien moaned a little louder than he might have intended, watching her fingers dance along her pussy and quickly match the pace his own hand was moving at. “You should have just led with that.”

Alya stifled a groan of her own, her legs spreading apart some with each tantalizing roll of her forefinger. “I like to make you earn it, Agreste.” She teased, unable to decide between staring at his blushing, pleasured expression, or the steady tugging of his cock.

“Still.” He huffed, a low purr in his throat that could barely be heard over the running shower. “If we were both horny, we probably should have done something about it earlier.” His head dipped back with a warm grin.

She lowly chuckled, focusing solely on her clit for a few moments. “Who said I didn’t?”

Adrien playfully scoffed. “Oh, did you, nh...” His chest rose up sharply and fell back just the same. “Did you get off already?”

“No.” Alya shook her head some. “It just means that,  _fuck_ -” Her breath hitched in her throat once a few of her fingers spread her pussy and prodded at her entrance.

“It means that I talked to Mari and Nino before they went to work, and we decided that we might need to have a, uh…” Alya’s toes curled at the heat rolling down her crotch. “A superhero date night, sometime soon.”

Adrien’s face turned a more crimson red, pressure building up in his stomach each time his skin rolled over the tip of his cock.

“You can just call it an orgy, y’know.” He smirked.

Her breasts heaved. “It’s not an orgy with just four people, you dork.”

Adrien let out a few giggles after a slight struggle with his buckling knees. “Eh, it’s close enough.”

“It’s a _fourway_ , dude.” Alya rolled her eyes, finding herself drawn to the way water dripped off his lips. “Just, c’mere and kiss me.”

Eager to accept the invitation, Adrien met his lips to hers with a moan and grabbed at one of her breasts with his free hand, while the other stroked from his base to his tip. There was a brief moment of temptation in Alya’s eyes that had her reaching for his cock, but she simply swallowed it and enjoyed the uniquely cherry taste of his mouth.

“Ha, how close?” She huffed, briskly fingering herself with reckless abandon. “‘Cause I’m almost,  _nhh_ -”

Adrien licked the water from her mouth. “Yeah, me too, er, where…” He pecked at her again, holding her close with an arm around her waist. “Where should I, y’know?”

Alya laughed. “It’s all gonna get washed away.” She kissed him back and groaned at the way he teasingly pinched her stiff nipple. “So put it wherever you, ah, you- _fuck_.” Her voice trembled and her pussy clenched around her finger, rutting at her palm as she vigorously released.

He smiled while he watched her orgasm and did his best to help keep her supported with his shoulder as he quickened his own efforts, stroking his cock a few more times before he was cumming across her stomach.

“ _Alya…_ ” Adrien purred into her ear once he came, still playing with himself even with the water wiping away most of his climax. “You are  _so_  sexy.”

Alya softly panted to catch her breath and brushed a few fingers along his balls as he finished. “I bet you say that to everyone you share a shower with.” She warmly smirk up at him.

“Nh, just the ones who happen to be superheroes.” Adrien chuckled, kissing up her jawline and then at her lips again, slumping the both of them back against the wall and resting directly beneath the showerhead.

They took a few minutes to cuddle below the running water, occasionally pecking at one another until strength returned to her knees and his breathing steadied. He ran a few fingers through her hair once she started stepping away under her own power, while she cupped the side of his face.

“Hey, I know we’ve wasted a lot of water, but…” Adrien dipped his head forward, a light blush still clinging to his cheeks. “Mind if I get your back?” His lips curled into a teasing smirk.

She hummed and slowly turned herself around, tilting her head back at him with a warm grin of her own.

“Be my guest-" Alya gave him a flirtatious wink. “ _Chaton._ ”


	22. "I'm a little tied up right now." (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it means a whole lot, but this is vaguely set in the same universe/timeline/etc. as my previous Marichat piece, "Using Toys"!

Chat tightened the yo-yo string around Marinette’s wrists after making an additional, requested knot. “Comfortable, Princess?” He purred, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Marinette tilted her head and warmly smiled back at him, shifting her arms around behind her back some to test the durability for a moment. “As ever, kitten.”

“Just so you know…” Chat stepped around to her front, trailing a claw along her bare chest until they were face to face. “I am still more than fine if we just, like, have dinner or whatever.”

Marinette lightly scoffed. “If you wanted dinner, Chat, you wouldn’t have sliced my bra and panties off as soon as you got here.” She teased with narrowed, unconvinced eyes.

“That was-” He faked a cough to try and seem as innocent as possible. “That was an accident. I was, um, feeling eager.”

“Mhm, eager.” She hummed and let her gaze slip down his tall, slender frame and to the budding erection in his suit. “Speaking of eager, I guess that boner’s just an accident, too, huh?”

Chat dipped his head forward with a light, loving sigh. “That’s just what you do to me,  _Purr_ incess.”

“So I’ve been told.” Marinette’s head seemed to shift in the opposite direction of his automatically, his breath warm on her cheek.

Chat’s lips teased hers slowly, giving her a few pecks before letting himself more fully sink into her with a steady purr growing in his throat. Despite the restraints, Marinette kissed him back as affectionately as ever, moaning around his tongue while his claws ruffled gently through her hair.

“Still totally up for dinner, by the way.” Chat’s eyes emerged from behind his mask once there was an inch or two between them again.

Marinette comfortingly nuzzled her forehead to his with a light chuckle. “I wouldn’t have asked you to tie me up if I didn’t want you to.”

“I know, I know.” He mumbled for a moment, tracing his thumbs around her waist. “It’s just...I wanna make sure you’re alright.” He added with a slightly nervous chuckle. “Guess I’ll never be used to, uh...not being the one tied up.”

“It’s _okay_ , Chaton.” Marinette pressed her chest up against his, the best way of hugging him without either arm at her disposal. “Like I've said, I trust you. Always have-” She spoke sweetly, in a way that made his heart feel lighter, especially so when she gave him a peck. “Always will.”

“Okay.” He warmly smirked with a subtle nod, dancing a few fingertips under her chin. “Do you still wanna do the blindfold thing too, or?”

“Yes-” Marinette put on her best doe eyes. “ _Please._ ”

Chat felt a twitch between his legs as he reached behind himself and fiddled with the buckle of his tail. “Oh, c’mon, that is so unfair.” He pulled his belt off with ease and raised it to her head.

Marinette grinned. “Couldn’t help myself.” She giggled, turning around once the leather was comfortably wrapped around her face so that he could tie it.

“How’s that? Too tight?”

“It’s _perfect_. Good job, kitty.”

Reassured, Chat put a hand on her shoulder and started walking the two of them over to her desk, taking a moment to clear off a few stray sewing tools before positioning her in front of it.

“Alright, now turn around for me.” His lips hovered over her cheek. “Nice and slow.”

Obediently, Marinette nodded and spun in place, shivering softly at the feeling of his claws trailing around her mostly bare body and eventually stopping her once she’d turned enough.

“Mh, tilt your head.” His voice was in her ear now, his breath hot and his hands on her hips.

Once she’d done as told, Chat sunk his teeth slowly into the flesh of her neck, gentle biting on her with a growing sense of passion that eventually had her writhing against her binds. And if that weren’t enough, she could feel his cock grinding and pressing at her from behind, each roll of his hips causing her to twitch.

“This, nh-” Marinette could feel the hickey being worked into her skin. “This is a pretty good yo-yo, by the-ah, by the way.”

“I know, right?” He flicked at the dangling plastic between her wrists and then gave it a firm tug. “Best “Ladyfuck” yo-yo yet.” He playfully chuckled.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that what this one’s called?”

“Mhm-” Chat nipped at her jawline. “At least it’s better than “Cock Noir”, eh?”

“I…” Marinette lowly huffed, trying to keep her composure with him sniffing up her neck. “I think they go together pretty well, actually.” She smiled.

Chat’s tongue trailed along her neckline, his boots audibly tapping against her hardwood floor the further around he went. Marinette’s breath hitched as the sensation of saliva coating, and then slightly running down her chest.

“So tasty.” He licked up her lips with a purr, bracing her lower back with one hand before dipping her backwards and kissing her deeply.

She shut her eyes behind the blindfold, moaning into his mouth with a leg almost hooking around his hip. Instinctively, her arms tried to slip out of the string that contained them and hold him close, causing her to lowly grunt as he pulled away.

“I love you so much.” Chat huffed in desire, sucking and kissing on her jaw. “You are so perfect, Marinette.”

Marinette’s head rolled around for a moment with a delighted, pleasured smile on her face. “I love you too, kitty cat.” She affectionately snickered back as a way of mitigating her blush.

“Now…” Chat cleared his throat and toyed at either of her nipples before stepping back behind her and lowering his head to her ear. “Be a good girl, and-”

Both of them jumped at the sudden, loud ringing of her cell phone from the opposite end of the loft.

“I should probably-er.” Marinette stopped herself once she remembered her current, restrained situation. “Do you mind?”

“Heh, um, not at all, just gimme a sec.” He dashed off towards the phone, picking it up just as it started to ring again.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Alya.”

Marinette pouted some. “Yeah, that’s...that might be important, we should answer it.”

Chat quickly tapped a claw at the phone and then held it up to the side of her head. “You’re on, Princess.”  He quietly muttered.

“Hey, Alya.” Marinette noticeably tried to sound as if she wasn’t standing blindfolded and naked in the middle of her apartment. “I’m a little tied up right now, can-”

He let his eyes wander around the room during their conversation, aimlessly admiring the various posters and paintings that lined her walls. It didn’t take him long to find his section, or at least, a section purely devoted to a certain, good looking blonde model.

“What do you mean? He’s not, er, I mean, there’s no one-” His attention seemed to return to the phone call at just the right moment. “He’s not…”

Marinette let out a resigned sigh and dipped her head down for a moment, nudging the device away from her head.

“She...wants to talk to you.” She tried not to sound too embarrassed.

He furrowed his brow some. “How did she…” His head shook and he pulled the phone closer to himself and tapped the speaker button.

“H-Hey, Alya…” Chat couldn’t sound innocent if he tried. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Chat.” Alya’s voice hummed. “I was just calling to make sure me and Mari were still on for tomorrow. You guys having fun?”

His face felt hotter than when he’d stripped Marinette bare. “Well, uh...Almost?” He chuckled.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt, so I’ll let you two get back to it.” Alya was managing to tease both of them without trying. “See you tomorrow, Mari.”

The phone clicked and the call ended, letting both of them finally take a breath.

“I think your best friend just cock-blocked me. Again.” Chat stifled a groan, his costume notably more comfortable, though also somewhat wetter, than before.

Marinette huffed. “Yeah, I think she cock-blocked me, too.” She mustered up a smile. “She’s pretty good at that. I'm starting to think it's on purpose”

“Uh, you wanna...try to keep going?” He peeled the belt up her head so that she could see. “Because I was just about to tell you to bend that sweet ass over for me.”

She snickered. “I appreciate that, but I...don’t think we should force it, kitty cat, on either end.” Her eyes fluttered once her sight returned. “I do really want it, though, so maybe we can try again after we…”

“Get that dinner first?” Chat cupped her face and smirked as he finished her sentence. “My treat.”

“Great idea, kitten.” Marinette cooed, stepping up on her toes to give him a kiss of her own. 


	23. Bring a Friend (Ladybug/Chat/Carapace/Rena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo this is my first real attempt at writing a foursome (which is part of why it took so long to make) so it might be a lil messy and stuff lmao sorry about that, but yeah, I hope u can still enjoy it regardless!

“Okay, guys-” Ladybug tried her best not to look at the two, mostly undressed superheroes currently sprawled out on the opposite side of the room. “We have _got_ to keep it down.”

“Hey, don’t look at us.” Rena slowly got to her feet, a grin curling in the corner of her subtly panting lips and her arms folding in front of her mostly bare chest. “We were just trying to keep up with you two. Isn’t that right, Cara?”

A shirtless Carapace sat up in the bed and nodded. “Yeah, it sounded like someone was growling over there.” His reddened face wore a playful grin.

“Guess these walls are pretty thin, huh?” Rena added with a nod of her own.

Ladybug felt her face get warmer as she clung to the sheet that cloaked her body. “I meant, er, we all should-”

“What she’s trying to say-” Chat gave her a wink as if he wasn’t about to make things worse. “Is that we _really_ shouldn’t be caught with our pants down.”

“Dude.” Carapace stood up. “You’re one to talk.”

“What do you-”

Rena giggled. “He means that you’ve got your dick out, kitty cat.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “And, y’know, it’s a pretty good look for you.”

Chat suddenly noticed just how naked he was and quickly lifted some of his partner’s blanket up and used it to cover his shame, a bright shade of red emanating from under the edges of his mask.

Ladybug put a hand to her face and shook her head some. “I can’t _believe_ you forgot to put on underwear.” She muttered.

“Heh, er-” He nervously smiled down at her with the bell on his collar ringing gently. “Think you can you turn the light back off, Bugaboo?”

“Oh, relax, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Rena teased with a slight bite on her lower lip.

“She’s got a point, man.” Carapace added with a stretch of his arms. “I think I’ve seen you without your suit more times than I’ve seen you in it at this point.”

Ladybug looked up at Chat with a slight, not entirely certain smirk. “I...I guess we have all seen each other naked.” She shrugged and looked back towards the other two. “Right?”

“I think it goes a little beyond naked” Rena winked at the both of them with a roll of her shoulders. “But yeah, you’re right.”

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve basically lived together for the last, what, ten years? Eleven?” Carapace fixed the green waistband of his subtly stained boxers. “Speaking of, why didn’t we just stay home, again?”

“Because some _buggy_ was needy after two straight days of work and Akumas, but didn’t feel like swinging her way home.” Chat couldn’t help but tease. “And you guys decided to, uh...follow us here, I guess.” He gave another unconvincing grin.

Ladybug tugged the edge of her blanket back and left him to cover himself up with his hands. “That is _not_ how it-”

“Yeah, she was needy.” Rena interjected. “But you invited us along, kitty cat. I’ve gotta wonder just how pure your intentions were.”

Chat’s face felt like it was warming up again. “What’s, ahem-” A breath caught briefly in his throat. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You tell us, boner boy.”

“Look, just-” Ladybug lightly sighed once she had a chance to speak again. “All four of us just need to keep it down, yeah?”

“Sure. We can manage that.” Carapace softly chuckled. “But if anyone asks, we can just say we’re a bunch of kinky cosplayers.”

“That’s…” Ladybug’s lips pursed some. “I think that might be worse.”

“Worse than four of the city’s superheroes being caught getting freaky? Because, dude.”

“I said it _might_ be worse.”

“Uh-oh.” Rena scrunched her face with her eyes narrowed on the leather of Chat’s mask. “I know that look.”

“He’s thinking again.” Carapace added. “I knew he got too quiet.”

“I’m not-” Chat huffed. “It’s just, what Carapace said, about our house. Which, y’know, is _my_ house, by the way.” He brought hand up to his chin. “Unless you guys wanna start paying rent.”

“Easy pass.” Rena replied. “What’s on your mind, kitty Chat?”

“Um, well…” His head dipped forward and a palm trailed up the back of his neck. “We do share a house, and there’s not really a point in us having two seperate rooms, so…” He slightly whistled and rolled his eyes around until they fell on his lady.

“Are you saying that we should...share a room?” Ladybug felt herself blush at the prospect. “Er, you probably should have said something before we rented two.”

“Well, I would have, but then you guys would have said I was trying to start a fourway or something.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Rena chuckled.

Carapace wrapped an arm around her back. “Wouldn’t be the last time, either.”

“You have _one_ wild birthday…”

Ladybug stood in thought on the idea while the three bantered. It was something she herself had briefly considered when it became apparent that she wasn’t the only needy superhero on patrol, but hadn’t said anything on the off chance that Carapace’s flirting wasn’t as intentional as it sounded.

“I...kinda like the idea, actually.” She eventually piped up. “I mean, we’d still have to clean the other room and stuff, but-”

Rena teasingly giggled. “Jeez, how much did you two get into in the last hour?”

“I meant like, the sheets and stuff.” Ladybug playfully shook her head. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“A little hard to do that when I can see your nipples through that blanket.”

Ladybug’s eyes drifted down some to see just how accurate that was before instinctively covering herself with an arm across her chest.

“Alright, fair point.”

Carapace cleared his throat. “Sharing a room is cool and all, but we were...kinda in the middle of something.” He felt his erection twitch at his underwear.

“Hey, we were too.” Chat swayed his hips some, as if anyone had forgotten about his boner. “So I guess we should, uh, finish that up, first.”

Rena gave a look around the room and curled her lips into a more mischievous smirk. “You guys can finish that up in here, if you want.” She pulled Carapace firmly up to her side. “We don’t mind, do we?”

Carapace looked back at her with a slight blush. “Er...yeah, not at all. As long as you guys are cool with it.”

“Are you...cool with that?” Chat almost whispered into Ladybug’s ear, a bit flustered at the proposition.

Ladybug sat on it for a moment or two. “I...I wouldn’t mind, no.” Her voice grew from a mumble to a proper, speaking tone. “As long as everyone is comfortable with it. And the door stays locked.” She felt her heart thump. “And the windows stay covered.”

“Of course.” Rena chuckled and slipped from Carapace’s side to strut across the room and run a thumb up Ladybug’s chin. “Don’t want anyone to get embarrassed now, do we?”

“Think we’re a little late for that.” Ladybug warmly replied, tilting her head some and sinking slowly into Rena’s awaiting lips.

Rena kissed back with a warm sense of passion, taking her time to soak in the taste of her fellow heroine until Ladybug’s tongue took control of the moment and had her loudly moaning in a matter of seconds.

Chat sidestepped out of the way of their kiss and made his way over to Carapace.

“They’re something else, huh?” Carapace smiled and put an arm around Chat’s neck.

“Yeah.” Chat’s throat hummed. “We are _so_ lucky.”

Gently, Carapace’s head dipped towards Chat’s, softly teasing at his mouth a few times with a couple of low, stifled chuckles between them.

“Just so you know, I’ve, um-” Chat had to swallow a breath to get the words to come out. “I’ve been eating her out for like, an hour straight.”

Carapace ran a finger around Chat’s lower lip and peeled it gently downward with a smirk. “Trust me, dude” Their foreheads met. “I can tell.”

Chat purred into his mouth for a minute while his heartbeat began to rise, anticipation and excitement building up and eventually prompting him to drop his arms to his sides.

With a few more, attentive licks along the roof of her mouth, Ladybug pulled herself somewhat begrudgingly away from Rena’s hungry mouth. The two shared a look, smiling in love at one another until Ladybug stepped back, took a deep breath, and dropped her blanket from her body so that they could rejoin their partners.

“Mind if I cut in?” Rena playfully muttered, tugging on Chat’s chin and stealing a kiss from parted, slightly drooling lips.

Ladybug brushed her palms along the sides of Carapace’s face. “I like your underwear.” She giggled.

“Mh, they’re handmade” Carapace smirked back, pulling her closer with a hand at her waist. “By the best tailor in the city.” He kissed her deeply, letting her leg hook on his hip while he dipped her back.

Not one to be so easily outdone, Chat’s hands slid to Rena’s lower back so that he could mirror the other two, but she quickly reversed the situation and had him arching backwards in delight and made sure to hold him steady while he breathed her in.

“I could kiss you all night, kitty cat.” Rena parted from him with narrowed eyes. “But I have a boner to tend to.”

Chat dreamily sighed as he watched her turn around and take a few steps, a throb between his legs making him shiver.

“Ahem-” She tapped Ladybug’s shoulder a few times. “I’d like my man back, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“Not at all.” Ladybug pecked her cheek. “I’ve got a kitty to pet.”

Carapace wrapped his arms around Rena and hugged on her tightly, peppering her neck in kisses and moaning as she squeezed his ass a few times before turning them and all but tossing him back onto the bed.

Ladybug’s fingers danced on Chat’s chin to make him lean forward. “Now, where were we, Chaton?”

“I think I was…” His hand ran between her legs in a way that made her groan. “Making your pussy purr, no?” The devilish smirk he wore almost made up for his cheesiness. “But I think we should join them on the bed, first. Don’t want you falling over, Bugaboo.” A fingertip teased her lips.

With a nod, she let him pick her up from the floor and then, after taking a few steps to better position the both of them at the empty half of the mattress, carefully drop her down.

“Oh, sure, just plop her down wherever.” Rena teased, scooting Carapace over some before peeling his boxers from his hips. “By all means, make yourselves at home.”

Chat sank down to his knees next to her and spread Ladybug’s legs apart. “Why, thank you, Rena.” He looked almost smug. “Don’t mind if we do.”

“Oh, hush.” Ladybug playfully interjected, wrapping either leg around Chat’s shoulders and pulling him until his face was firmly buried against her crotch.

Rena chuckled and turned her attentions back to Carapace’s hard cock, giving it a few long, tender licks with his hand soon reaching for the top of her head.

“Pretty hot, huh?” Her tongue flicked over his tip though her eyes remained on Ladybug. “We should have fourways more often.”

“Nh, does this count as a fourway?” Carapace huffed, leaning back on his free hand once Rena’s lips engulfed his cock.

Ladybug’s chest steadily heaved with each lash of Chat’s tongue, gripping tightly at one of his leather ears and rolling her hips at his face.

“I think you, ah...you have to kiss me, if you want it to be a fourway.” She managed to speak.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

The two sloppily made out, an effort made all the harder by their partner’s increasingly intense efforts between their respective legs. Chat added a few fingers to the mix, trailing and prodding at Ladybug’s slit, while Rena fondled Carapace’s balls and laced kisses down his shaft.

It didn’t take Rena long before she was more briskly sucking Carapace off, bobbing her head up and down in a flawless motion, occasionally glancing over at Chat whenever her lips hit his base.

Slowly, once she put the idea together in her mind, she slid off his length for just a moment. “Hang on.” She muttered, tapping on Chat’s thigh to get his attention.

He didn’t stop eating Ladybug out, but followed her hand with his eyes as it reached across, pressed along his thigh, and then wrapped around his cock. Getting the message loud and clear, Chat moaned on the pussy in his mouth and did the same with his free hand, easily snaking it between Rena’s legs to play with her crotch.

“Oh, yeah…” She moaned at how expertly his fingers moved around her pussy, briefly pushing his wrist further down before returning it to his twitching length. “Good kitty.” Rena muttered, flashing him a smirk before going back to sucking Carapace off.

“Here.” Ladybug mumbled, pulling Carapace’s arm from Rena’s head and moving it so that he would grab at her breast. She shivered and whined at the sensation of his fingertips gently pinching and rolling over her nipple, something that only urged her deeper into his mouth.

Chat flicked his tongue at Ladybug’s clit, purring loud enough to match the other three’s moaning. He’d only get louder, too, as Rena relentlessly stroked him from base to tip several times per minute.

“Al, nh-” Carapace had to stop himself from groaning the wrong name while he sat up to brush a few fingers through her flowing brown hair. “Rena.” He helped push and pull her head back and forth on his cock, shivering at the sounds of her audibly slobbering on him.

His attempts at holding himself back were quickly proving to be futile as he found himself ill equipped to deal with three other, all but totally naked superheroes. The way Chat eagerly tended to Ladybug’s pussy with his shimmering green eyes flickering between the two on the bed only made things worse for him, too.

But, as usual, it was Rena would would ultimately do him in. She flattened out her tongue and swirled it on his cock while she pumped whatever wasn’t in her mouth with her free hand, working him briskly over until he broke.

“I-Nh, I’m so close.” He managed to make himself edge for whatever borrowed time he had left, groaning loudly into Ladybug’s mouth as her fingers brushed along the edges of his mask.

“Go ahead.” She breathily encouraged between a bevy of hungry kisses. “Cum for us.”

“Ah-fuck!” Carapace cried out with little regard to his volume as he came first in Rena’s mouth, then across her face. His fingers tangled softly in her hair while she licked along the underside of his cock throughout his orgasm

Ladybug whimpered and felt her toes start to curl, the sight of Carapace’s climax doing just enough to nudge her over the edge not long after he did. Luckily, her moaning was more contained and muffled thanks to his wide open, welcoming mouth.

Chat sucked on her thighs and rolled his tongue along her pussy while she came on his face, working her thoroughly over until her legs relaxed and slipped from his shoulders.

“Nngh, you are _so_ fucking hot.” Chat growled in desire at the both of them once he had enough air in his lungs to properly speak again. “When I get up there-”

“Ah-ah.” Rena swiftly hooked a finger around his bell collar and tugged it towards herself. “We still have some unfinished business down here, kitty.”

With a grin, she pulled him into her lips to kiss on him deeply and set her free hand back to work on his cock. Eagerly, Chat’s fingers trailed between her legs and played with her pussy, poking and prodding at her slit before he gently pressed a forefinger at her slick entrance and worked it inside.

“Yeah, that’s, nh-” Rena’s throat ran dry in a dreamy sigh as she clenched around the digit in a blissful climax. “Wait, wait, I've gotta-” She huffed, trying to interrupt the feeling of raw pleasure that coursed through her body to finish dealing with him.

“Hold on, I've got this.” Ladybug’s voice warmly interjected, still a bit hazy from her own release. “Up, Chaton.”

On her command, Chat stood up and brought Rena with him, angling her in such a way that would ensure she fell back onto the bed next to Carapace whenever her knees inevitably gave out.

“I guess I kinda...started this mess.” She flipped over so that she was laying on her stomach and grabbed at his hips with either hand. “So I...should probably finish it, eh?”

Chat smirked and rubbed a finger through her hair. “I’ll take some of the blame for it, this time.”

“Only _some_?”

“Alright, like, seventy five percent of it. Highest I can go.”

Ladybug giggled and nudged him closer. “I’ll take it.”

Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the head of his reddened cock, teasing it at first with a few licks and moans that made his skin vibrate. When it became apparent how close to his limits he already was, however, Ladybug’s head bobbed further forward, lovingly sucking on him for another minute or two.

“Mh, _my lady…_ ” Chat groaned into his release, warmly purring as he listened to the sound of her swallowing every drop.

To help keep him upright once his orgasm passed, Ladybug slid off his cock and sat up on her knees, bracing him with either arm as he sunk toward her grasp and, after some low panting, into her lips.

The both of them shut their eyes behind their masks and gently fell backwards together once he started to come down. She kept a hand to his chin, even as she fidgeted around so that her legs were stretched comfortably out and that he had room to lay down next to her.

“Well” Rena spoke after however much time had passed. “That was fun. I can see why you guys come here now”

Carapace snuggled her chest to his and ran a thumb down her jawline. “It was...certainly something.” He lightly chuckled and pecked at her lips. “But I think I prefer Adrien’s bed over this one.”

“I dunno, I like these pillows a little more than his.”

“Hm, yeah, the sheets aren’t as stained as his, either.”

“Hey, still awake over here.” Chat chimed in, purring in his lady’s arms. “And I am _so_ charging you guys rent from now on.”

“Aw, don’t let ‘em get to you, Chaton.” Ladybug cooed. “They’re just cranky because they have to work tomorrow.”

Carapace and Rena lowly groaned back at the same time.

“You think we should de-transform?” Carapace turned over some once he remembered his mask was still on. “I’ve never fallen asleep in costume before. Er, well, I guess my costume is hanging over the back of the chair, but still.”

“I dunno, I feel like they’ve seen enough for...several lifetimes by now.” Ladybug replied. “Probably wouldn’t hurt, though, we did run a long patrol.”

“Speaking of-” Rena let out a quiet yawn and muttered something under her breath before being briefly enveloped in a brilliant orange light that turned into a tiny dot, which promptly darted away.

“Remember that time you had to transform naked, sweetheart?” Alya nuzzled her forehead up to Carapace’s and watched a flicker of light roll across his body that then took off for the same direction as hers.

“You mean that time I sat in a big dumb cake without any clothes on for like, two hours on your twenty second birthday?” Nino smiled at her. “Yeah, I remember. No offense, by the way, the actual cake was great.”

Ladybug tiredly snickered. “None taken.” She mumbled to herself and her mask disappeared from her face a few seconds later.

“You guys are the best.” Chat chuckled and snuggled up to Marinette’s chest with his body lovingly entangled with hers. “Claws in.” He quietly muttered, shutting his eyes as a vibrant shade of green flashed over him and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Teeth (Marichat)

“ _Ahem._ ” Marinette’s voice stopped Chat in his tracks, causing him to slowly turn around. “Where do you think you’re going?” She stood on the opposite side of her loft, wearing little more than a pair of deep blue panties.

With a blush spreading across his face, Chat smirked back at her. “Well, um...you have to work in like, an hour, so I was gonna just...head out.” He nodded towards the window he’s just opened.

Marinette shook her head and closed the distance between them, her eyes narrowing on his in a way that only helped fluster him further. “So you’re really just gonna...dash away, after what you did last night?”

“Last night?” He nervously chuckled. “I’m afraid I don’t recall last night that well, did I...do something?”

“Ah, so you do know you’re in trouble.” She leaned at him with her arms behind her back. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look into her dominant, blue-ball eyes. “Um, am I? You’ll have to remind me, what did I do?”

“Oh, kitten.” Marinette reached a hand around and run her thumb down his chin. “Innocent really isn’t a good look on you.”

“Heh, well, anything looks good on you?” Chat unconvincingly smirked. “That’s...the best I’ve got, at the moment.”

Marinette huffed a giggle, almost entertained by how hard he was trying. “Well, I don’t know about that, Chat.” She brushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing a sizable, darkened hickey on her jawline. “Does  _this_  look good to you?”

“Oh, right, that…” Chat’s face turned a bright red and he seemed to slowly shrug on instinct. “I’m...sorry?”

“You know the rules, kitty. No marks in the more...visible places-” Marinette grabbed his bell and tugged him closer. “And you broke that rule.” Her voice was hot and heavy in his ear.

Chat needed to breathe after a sense of heat trailed through his body. “I, um, sorry, sorry, er-I can...put some makeup on it, if you want?” She pressed a finger to his lips.

“I’m gonna have to wear a scarf for the next week-”

“Or a turtleneck.” He couldn’t help but make things a little worse for himself.

“Y’know, I’m not even mad about it. Last night was pretty great.” She grinned, trailing a few fingertips down the leather around his neck. “But I can’t let you go unpunished, kitty cat.”

“Er, well…” He audibly swallowed, trying his best to not get a boner. “What did you have in mind, my lovely,  _purr_ fect Princess?”

Marinette warmly snickered. “You’re so cute when you’re in trouble.” Her palm slid over his bell and gently rang it a few times. “Now, come here.”

Nodding his head, Chat did as told and watched her opposite hand slowly appear from behind her back with a familiar, dark pink collar and a matching leash in tow.

“Heh, erm, isn’t it a little early for...something like that?” He managed a less confident than usual smirk while she unzipped some of his costume. “I mean, you do have a job to get to.”

“Mhm.” Marinette hummed as she clicked the collar around his freshly bare neck. “Which is why I won’t be doing that.” She hooked the leash to him and took a few steps back.

“What will you be doing, then?”

“You left a mark on me, Chat-” Marinette gave a firm tug on his leash. “It’s only fair that I do the same to you, no?”

Chat’s breath hitched and he felt more of his suit being peeled away, this time uncovering one of his shoulders. “That’s-yeah, that’s fair.”

Marinette snaked her free arm around his lower back to help hold him steady. “You have such a pretty neck, Chaton.” She moaned loudly next to his ear, breathing intently against his skin.

“Mh-Marinette.” Chat shivered, feeling her knee pressing comfortably at his budding erection. “Please-”

He grit his teeth once she pressed her lips to his flesh, groaning as she worked a sharp kiss into the crook of his neck and then moved her attentions further up. 

“Hands to yourself, kitten.” Marinette lowly chuckled, noticing his fingers twitching at his sides. “You don’t want to make things worse for yourself, do you?”

Chat shook his head. “Nh, no, ma’am.” His eyes rolled up into his head while her nibbling on his jawline gradually became a more full on, intense bite.

“Good boy.” She kissed on his cheek and shifted her head to the opposite side of his, lacing another, darker hickey into his neck and then licking up and around to his chin.

“Are...Are you sure you have to work?” Chat’s eyes slowly reemerged from behind his mask. “Because I...really wouldn’t mind being punished all day. I have been a  _paw_ fully bad kitty, after all.”

Marinette giggled and brushed her free hand through his bedhead. “Yes, Chat, unfortunately I do have to work.” Her fingers ran down one side of his face. “You wouldn’t have made it out of bed if I didn’t, but...”

He managed to regain some level of composure after she pulled away from him some. “But?” The ears on the top of his head pricked up.

“Well, if you’re...looking for punishment…” Marinette tugged him forward until their lips were kept separated by a few inches. “I could always have you fetch your... _other_  ring.”

“Oh, er-” Chat blushed. “Well, that’s...that’s your choice, my lady.”

“Do you think you can handle it?” She dropped her more dominant act and ran her forefinger up his neck. “I mean, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want. I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Chat.”

Chat glanced around the room in brief thought, considering everything from his own job, her current lack of clothing, to the fact that her kneecap had only just left his groin.

“While I could...probably take it.” He warmly smiled, brushing a few claws gently over her lips. “I guess last night was a little, erm... _tiring_.”

Marinette let go of his leash so she could drag her forefinger down what was his partially exposed chest. “That’s one word for it.”

“Honestly, I was surprised I wasn’t still tied to the bedposts when I woke up.” Chat warmly chuckled, sweetly kissing the back of her hand. “But, uh, is that a no on the cock-ring, or…”

“Hm, hickey aside, you have been pretty well behaved, lately.” She unhooked the collar from his neck and let it fall to the floor. “So I think you’ve earned a little mercy.”

“Truly, your mercy knows no bounds, Princess.” He grinned. .

“You didn’t let me finish.” She snickered. “You don’t have to wear your, er,  _ring_ -” A streak of red coated her face at the word. “So long as you cook dinner tonight. Deal?”

Chat nodded his head and grabbed her wrist to raised it up to his mouth. “Wouldn’t miss it _fur_ the world.” He purred, sweetly planting a gentle kiss on the back of her hand with a wink of his eye. 


	25. Snuggles (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil heads up, this is intended to be the final part to my lil Ladynoir Hotel story arc that started in "Foreplay", and continued in "In Public" and then "Making Marks"! U probably don't have to read all of those to get it, but ya, hope u enjoy!

Chat Noir groaned and fumbled around in bed for a moment, begrudgingly entering consciousness thanks, in part, to the gentle pattering of rain tapping on the windows of the hotel room.

“Nnh, what time is it?” He muttered mostly to himself, not expecting a response as he lifted his head up to try and catch a glimpse of the clock.

“We're about to miss lunch, if that helps.” Ladybug’s warm voice replied, easing him back down to the pillows with a smirk on her lips.

“Er, good morning, Bugaboo.” Chat mumbled softly, only just realizing that his arms had stayed comfortably wrapped around her back. “How long have you been up for?”

Ladybug nuzzled her forehead up to his and snuggled up to his chest. “A little while. I thought about waking you up for breakfast, but…” She pulled a hand from below the blanket and brushed her thumb down his jawline. “I remembered how cute you look when you’re snoring.”

“You’re one to talk about snoring, bedbug.” He grinned, rubbing his palm along her back. “My eardrums still haven’t recovered from that time we passed out on top of the Louvre a few weeks back.”

“Shh.” She pressed a finger gently to his lips to better shush him. “You’re ruining the moment, kitty cat.” A flash of lightning lit up her soft, blue ball eyes as they stared lovingly into his.

Things fell still for a moment while the two simply cradled the other in their arms, cuddling closely together and simply listening to the soothing sounds of rainfall and rolling thunder. The room smelled of pumpkin spice candles that had been all but burned out over the course of their weekend together.

“What, um…” Chat kept his voice low in an attempt to preserve her precious moment. “Why’d you get up so early, anyway?”

A tinge of red faded in on Ladybug’s face as she nervously chuckled. “Well, I tried to, uh, y’know, ignore it, but-” She lifted the blanket up enough for the both of them to see beneath it.

“You’ve...kinda had a boner for like, the last hour, Chat.” She quietly giggled as she pointed it out a bit more directly. “It’s been poking me all morning.”

“Well, things are always quite hard around you, my lady.” Chat tried, and failed to keep his composure, now abundantly aware of the erection he’d been pressing into her thigh. “But, um, really, I am so sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Ladybug giggled and covered the both of them back up. “I’m used to it by now. I guess I’m just a little surprised that it’s still, y’know, after last night.”

“And the night before.” He couldn’t resist chiming in.

“That too.” She quietly laughed along with him.

“Speaking of-” Chat let his leg wrap around one of hers. “I’m still really impressed by all the stuff you can do with that yo-yo, by the way.” He smiled.

Ladybug indulged his game of footsie with a grin of her own. “You’re not so bad with that tail of yours either, kitty cat.” Her forefinger teased the tip of his nose before either hand ended up petting through his hair, her wrists a notable shade of red.

The two grew silent again as he took a moment to simply stare back at his partner, his heart fluttering in his chest and an irresistible smirk practically plastered on his lips. The clouds outside coated the interior of the room in a subtle grey that made their various features, from the green of his eyes to the red of her mask, stand out all the more.

“Do…” He swallowed a breath. “Do we  _have_  to get up?”

She flicked through some of his mussy blonde locks. “I’m afraid we do, minou.” Her lips pursed and planted a gentle peck on his cheek.

“Aw, c’mon-” Chat moved an arm around her lower back to hold her closer. “Paris is still standing, what’s one more day?”

“You haven’t taken your eyes off of me for the last two days, Chaton.” Ladybug playfully teased. “How would you know if Paris is still there or not?”

“I’m...confident in the ability of our friends?” His shoulders shrugged at her unflinching, almost smug gaze. “Hey, I’m sure they’ve had it handled.” He further plead his case.

Ladybug shook her head. “It’s more like we’ve been lucky there haven’t been any Akuma attacks yet.” She let out a sigh at just how uncommon that had been for the last ten years of her life. “And we...probably shouldn’t push our luck.”

“I know, it’s just…” Chat warmly huffed and ran a finger through her frizzy hair, his face awash in a bright red. “I...really love waking up next to you, especially with the mask on.”

Ladybug blushed a little harder and felt her heart beat in her chest. “Chat…” Her gaze dipped slightly down. “Look, how about we just, um…”

“Take next week off?”

“I think that’s asking a little much from lady luck, minou.”

“Eh, I dunno-” Chat ran a few fingers down her bicep. “She’s pretty strong.”

“No, but really.” Ladybug paused to try and find the right words. “I don’t think you should be going out there with that bad of a boner-”

“Technically, I think it’s just really bad morning wood.” Chat teasingly corrected.

“ _Whatever_  it is-” Ladybug couldn’t help but chuckle for a moment. “We probably shouldn’t have you running around like that, so how about…” Her eyes rolled up from his chest. “One more for the road?”

The ears on Chat’s head pricked up, though he tried to not look too excited at the prospect. “I dunno.” He hummed. “Maybe you’d like seeing me in soaking wet, extra tight leather.”

She lightly scoffed. “You say that like I haven’t already seen it.” Her eyelids confidently narrowed at him. “I mean, you’ve fallen into that river how many times now?”

“Right, um, well-” Chat cleared his throat to get off the subject. “We should...probably get started then, huh?”

“Aw, no foreplay?” Ladybug brushed his chin and tossed most of the blanket off of them. “Did I embarrass my kitty that badly?”

“ _No._ ” Chat playfully pouted and then sucked intently on two of his fingers, coating them thoroughly in saliva before trailing them along her chest.

Ladybug felt a slight shiver crawling up her back the further down his fingertips went, watching along with him as he started steadily rutting them between her legs. 

“ _Chat_.” She cooed, feeling herself being spread gently apart.

“My lady wanted foreplay.” Chat purred, his middle finger firmly working circles into the soft, warm flesh of her pussy while his forefinger toyed with her clit. “So that’s what she’ll get.”

With that, Chat nudged her onto her back and climb on top of her, a glint in his eye as he pulled gently on her chin so that he could kiss her parted lips. Ladybug held her ground, however, and slipped her tongue into his mouth with ease, maintaining control over the situation even with her leg hooking around his ass.

“C’mon, kitty cat.” Ladybug grabbed at the leather collar around his neck and pulled him in close. “ _Give it to me._ ” She huskily moaned, shivering at the sensation of his cock prodding at her entrance.

At her command, Chat gave a firm thrust of his hips, keeping her spread with a thumb until the tip of his length penetrated her and started steadily sinking into her.

“ _My lady…_ ” He lowly groaned, filling her with every inch of himself as his lips began to irresistibly peck away at hers.

Such kisses grew more sloppy and frantic as the pace gradually picked up, the bell around his neck jingled erratically  and the bed creaked louder with every move they made. He was careful not to push too hard or go too fast, however, if only due to how spent the both of them were.

She did a good job of not showing it, though, as she only deepened their kiss and all but worked her tongue into his throat. 

“You can...go faster.” Ladybug lustfully huffed once they managed to separate, either hand wrapped along the back of his head with her fingers gently tangling in his hair. " _Please._ "

“Yes, nh, ma’am.” Chat smirked and thrust a little faster, humping away at her with only half the strength he had when they’d first locked the door. “So tight.” He breathlessly moaned, nipping another hickey into her neck.

“Chat-” Ladybug’s eyes started to roll as she felt every throb and twitch of his cock each time it was buried inside of her. “You feel  _so_  good.”

Steadily, Chat pumped himself into her with all that he had, lightning flashing around them a number of times and the room filling with the sound of their mutual panting. Ladybug’s eyes practically glowed in the subtle darkness, her pussy clenching around the base of his cock and her lips urging him to sink into them again.

“Buga, ah-” Chat futilely tried to speak between breaths. “Any, uh, preference this time?” Was the best he could muster, along with a warm, tired smirk.

Ladybug composed herself by grabbing him by the shoulders. “Well, we do still have to shower, so…” Her nails dug in and her toes curled. “Outside, yeah?”

Opting not to bother with speaking for the time being, Chat simply nodded back and went about relentlessly thrusting away at her for another minute or so before pulling himself out with a groan.

“Nnh, Chat!” She cried at the sensation, spasming up against his hips and grinding along his crotch throughout her sharp release..

Once she settled down and slipped her leg from around his ass, Chat sat up on his knees and went about finishing himself off, never once taking her eyes off of her dazed, pleasured expression while he stroked his slick cock.

“Mh,  _my lady._ ” He heatedly purred at the sight of her splayed out, panting body, his free hand rutting at her side to help keep himself upright. “You look so pretty like this.” His voice squeaked and a breath hitched suddenly in his throat.

“That’s it, kitty, let...let it out for me.” Ladybug murmured encouragement while he came across her stomach. “Yeah, that’s my good boy.” She moaned along with him as cum dribbled and leaked down her crotch.

Chat fell forward as soon as he was finished, resting comfortably on her chest until he regained enough strength to pull his head up from her pillow and place it against hers. Ladybug let him recover for however long he needed, keeping him secure with one hand gently draped around his lower back while the other was busy petting on his head..

“Are you  _sure_ we have to get up?” Chat’s voice was quieter, though the smirk he wore was as playful as ever. “Because this has been the best weekend of my life, and I really don’t want it to end.”

Ladybug softly rolled her eyes and gave him a soft, passionate kiss.

“Look at it this way-” She held him by the chin and playfully snickered. “There’s always next weekend.”

With a heavy chuckle, he shook his head in agreement. “And the weekend after that, and the weekend after that…”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Chaton.” Ladybug eased him off so she could swing her legs off the bed and stretch out.

Chat sat on his side in a brief moment of awe, staring at her reddened, scratched up back that she seemed to be intentionally presenting to him and subsequently remembering every single blemish he’d given her over the last two days. She was absolutely coated, from the back of her neck to the top of her ass, in everything from claw marks to bite marks.

He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, though it only lasted until his eyes trailed back up her body and noticed that her head was tilted back at him.

“Admiring your handiwork, minou?” She smirked. “I bet yours looks worse.”

“Knowing just how  _claw_ ful you can get, Bugaboo, it probably does.” He crawled up beside her and snuggled up to her side.

Her arm snaked around his back and held him tightly while the two exchanged a few more pecks, occasionally slipping into deeper kisses before the crack of thunder brought them back to reality.

“But, ahem, that’s okay.” Chat purred once he picked his thought back up. “I won’t hold it against you, so long as you promise to wash my back if we ever make it to the shower.” He held a pinkie out at her.

Ladybug lovingly smiled back at him and massaged on his shoulder while her own pinkie tangled around his before giving it a firm shake to accept his offer. “Promise.”


	26. "Cat got your tongue?" (Renino)

“You’ve been out there since I got home.” Nino lightly chuckled and pulled his curtains open, leaning out of his window some to better stare down the fox-eared superhero who was stood on the neighboring rooftop. “Are you gonna come in, or?”

Rena playfully shrugged. “Eh, I wasn’t sure if you’d be up or not.” She gave him a nod to get him out of the way before gracefully flipping into his apartment. “Didn’t wanna disturb your beauty sleep.”

Nino scoffed and welcomed her in with open arms. “Please, I haven’t gone to bed before midnight in years.” He ran a forefinger down the bridge of her nose. “And, not counting late night Akuma attacks, I’d say that’s at least partly your fault”

“As if.” Rena nuzzled up some to his chest. “Just because I come over to check up on you sometimes doesn’t mean I’m the reason you have insomnia.”

He softly snickered. “So you were just checking on me?” His head dipped to hers. “Because, from where I was standing, it looked like you were just watching me take my shirt off.”

Her fingertip traced circles into his chin. “Well, I was trying to wait for you to take off your pants, but I got a little impatient.” The tail on her costume gently swayed behind her in a way that seemed to match her mood.

“A little?” He snickered. “I guess I’ll give you some credit though, you waited about five minutes longer than the last time.” Nino gently rubbed his forehead against hers.

“A new record, yeah?” Rena snaked a hand to his hip and toyed with his belt buckle, savoring the sound it made when it came undone. “See, I’m getting better after all.”

“Not sure better is the right word for it, but…” Nino grinned, easily sinking into her lips and lowly moaning in his throat at the sweet, hazelnut taste of her lipstick while they made their way across the room.

Rena peered into his eyes and let his tongue roam in her mouth, the dim glow of moonlight illuminating his half-lidded, loving gaze in a way that made her heart start to thump within her chest.

“Now that you’ve checked on me-” He brushed a thumb through the white ends of her hair. “What’s the _other_ reason you came here?”

“Oh, no other reason.” Rena smirked away her chance of playing innocent, even if it wouldn’t have worked anyway.  

Nino warmly scoffed. “Liar.”

“Had to try.” She shrugged and then spun him around, giving him a more playful grin before pushing him back onto his mattress.

“Might wanna try a little harder next time.” He chuckled, sitting up on his elbows.

“Mhm, well, speaking of something  _hard_ -” Rena swiftly undid his jeans and brought them down to his ankles. “I’m starting to think that you were expecting me.” She smirked, tracing a few circles along the outline in his boxers before removing them as well.

“Of course I was.” Nino pulled his hat off and tossed it on his nightstand. “It’s a day that ends in y.”

Rena climbed onto his lap and wrapped her hands around his head. “I’m not getting too predictable, am I?”

“Nothing wrong with predictable, especially when it looks like you.”

“Well-” She lightly blushed. “A superhero coming into your apartment and seducing you should not be predictable.”

Nino giggled. “Watching me undress is your way of seducing me?” He flicked playfully at her necklace. “Because I think you’re confusing that with voyeurism.”

“So you’re saying you’re not feeling seduced yet?” Rena gently held him by the chin. “Because I can fix that.”

“By all means.” Nino leaned back on his hands to give her some space.

Rena’s eyes determinedly narrowed behind her mask and she reached for her necklace, slowly pulled it downwards so that she could peel the sides of her costume apart.

Her chest was bare and lightly sweaty on account of the nightly humidity, and Nino’s gaze was soon fixated upon it, his face gradually turning a darker shade of red the more skin she showed.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” She remarked at his awestruck expression. “Cat got your tongue?”

Nino could feel his heartbeat in his ears as his resolve slowly caved, as most of his attempts to remain dominant with her did. What really did him in, however, was the familiar sound of spandex being torn open. He didn’t even need to look, though the sudden, somewhat wet heat surging across his lap told him exactly where the hole she’d made was.

“Rena.” He sweetly muttered, wrapping his arms around her sides.

“It’s okay.” She teased, dipping her lips close to his again and grabbing at his erection. “You can admit that you’ve been seduced.”

Nino kissed her again, a more apparent sense of hunger in the way he moved his tongue along the roof of her mouth and, without so much as a word, stood up. He held her tightly and let her legs wrap around his sides, his face getting coated in lipstick stains before he turned them around and planted her back to the mattress.

“C’mon, Nino-” Rena rolled her lower lip between her teeth and took the glasses off his face. “ _Fuck me_.”

With a subtle, passionate growl, Nino gripped at the base of his cock to position it at her freshly bare entrance. His other hand kept the folds of her pussy separated, and with an approving nod, he thrust his hips firmly forward.

“Finally.” She playfully huffed, gently fluttering her eyes as he entered her with a single, steady motion.

“Finally?” Nino parted her lips with a thumb. “You really  _are_  impatient.”

“Nah.” Rena slid a forefinger down his cheek. “I just know what I want.” Her legs hooked tightly around his ass to urge him on.

He kissed her more sloppily once he found a rhythm that matched their shared need, the headboard tapping repeatedly into the wall each time he rocked forward. Her lips tried to kiss him back, but the most she could muster was a few licks of her tongue.

“Nh, I love you.” Nino groaned, heavily pounding at her with all of his weight. “My sweet guardian angel.”

He was laying it on thick, something she’d have called out if she weren’t enjoying it so much. So, with little in the way of options, she let him have his fun on top and simply clung to him for dear life while he gave her everything he had. Her best efforts came in the form of repeated mutterings of his name, muffled by his lips enveloping hers.

“Inside, or?” His breath was hot on her neck.

“Inside.”

“You sure? We didn’t-”

Rena pulled her head up from the pillows and held to back of his head down to hers, deeply kissing him until his eyes briefly rolled upwards.

She let him go after minute or so, heatedly panting through her nose and staring a downright lustful look into his amber eyes. “ _Inside_.” Her steadied voice was confident and determined.

Nino swallowed a dry gasp and thrust away at her with every ounce of strength he still had, the friction between their bodies hot enough to make them both noticeably sweat. He took to working himself relentlessly at her pussy, railing away at her until her back arched and his thighs seized up.

“Al-Nh, Rena!” Nino lovingly cried, gritting his teeth while he filled her to the brim and then some.

“Yes! That’s it!” Rena threw her head back and matched his release, clenching tightly around his cock to milk every last drop of cum from his tip.

Nino collapsed on top of her as soon as the sharp pleasure faded into the background, leaving him completely wrecked and relaxed in her welcoming arms. Rena had fared somewhat better, though she always had a better recovery rate than he did. 

Still, they simply enjoyed the few minutes of afterglow while it lasted, mumbling sweet words to one another until either regained the ability to properly speak.

“Hey, uh…” Nino managed to pull his head up from her chest. “I’m glad you came by tonight, because-”

“Because you really wanted to cum inside of me?”

“I-er, well, that, _and_...I actually wanted to ask you something.”

The fox ears on her head perked up. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Nino slid his knees up and hovered over top of her, a look of longing in his eyes. “I thought about it the other night, after you passed out, and you could...totally move in, if you wanted.”

Rena laughed. “You, ah-” She sat up on her elbows. “You just fucked my brains out and now’s when you ask me to move in?”

“What better time, right?”

“Good point.”

Slowly, she crawled up the mattress to better glance around the room. It was a little bigger than her place, and a lot messier, but it had long since felt like home. 

Rena took in a prolonged inhale and then muttered something under her breath, bringing forth a flash of light that washed around her body, her mask slowly disappearing until Nino was greeted with Alya’s eyes.

“You...really think you can handle it?” Alya ran a few fingers through his hair. “Handle  _me_?”

“I’ve been handling you for  _years_.” Nino smirked. “Besides, you’d get to...check up on me whenever you want, and not just after midnight.”

“That is a pretty nice bonus.” She agreed.

Nino snickered and nuzzled his forehead to hers, pecking on her lips with a flutter of his yes. “I’ll even help you pack.” He cheerfully added, brandishing the bracelet on his arm.

Alya cupped a hand on his cheek and gave him another, sweet kiss before pulling away with a warm smile curling across her lips.

“Sold.”


	27. Lipstick (Ladrien)

“So.” Ladybug somewhat begrudgingly pried her lips from Adrien’s for the first time since he’d gotten home. “How was your day?” **  
**

“It was...fine.” Adrien caught his breath for a moment with his head dipped down to hers. “A little slow.”

“Yeah?” Ladybug’s fingers toyed with, and then promptly undid a few buttons of the thick, dark purple dress shirt he’d been busy modeling for the last few hours. “Why’s that?”

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Adrien sweetly smiled without a second thought, tracing his thumb along her jawline.

“Aw, how romantic.” Ladybug warmly chuckled, a subtle streak of red spreading across her face. “I, um...I could say the same, really.”

“Oh, yeah?” Adrien playfully asked, trailing a few fingertips along her hairline.

“Yeah, it was...” Ladybug tilted her head and finished unbuttoning his shirt. “Real slow, for me.”

Adrien snickered. “Y’know, I...kinda feel like we should have had this conversation before you started undressing me.”

“Oh, uh, well, you just...looked hot.” Ladybug replied, only to catch herself a second later. “Er, I mean, the sweaty kind of hot. Not that you’re not the other kind of hot, too, but-”

“It’s okay.” Adrien laughed. “I mean,  _have_ been wearing this, like, all day.”

“Jeez.” Ladybug lifted one of his arms to undo the button on the cuff. “How many pictures of one shirt do they need?”

“You’d be surprised.” Adrien brought the opposite arm up at the nod of her head. “Modeling can be a full-time job, sometimes.”

“Mhm, well, if you were my model, you wouldn’t have a shirt on.” Ladybug flirtatiously rambled. “Or pants.”

Her words lingered for a moment before she suddenly dropped his arm and felt her pupils dilate. “Er, wait, I wasn’t, I didn’t-”

Adrien gently nudged her up closer with a hand to her back and kissed her again, saving her from herself. For the time being, at least.

“Speaking of getting sweaty” He lovingly dragged his fingers down the collar of her suit, then down her chest. “You’re looking a little hot under your suit, too, so maybe I should...”

Ladybug found herself needing to swallow the somewhat unusual, thick vanilla scent of his of his mouth before she could speak again. She couldn’t be sure in the current darkness of his bedroom, but it almost seemed like he was wearing some sort of lipstick.

“Well, you’re off for the next...two days?”

“Three, actually. This weekend, and now Monday.”

“Then there’s plenty of time for you to strip me later, handsome boy.” Ladybug gently worked the dangling shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor with a confident smirk. “But I want you  _now_.”

Adrien wrapped an arm around her lower back and sat down on the foot of his mattress, pulling her close to deeply kiss her again.

Ladybug’s head drifted slowly back to give his tongue better access to her mouth, moans vibrating her throat and her hands tangling gently in his hair. Still, for as much as she was ready and willing to melt into him, the unusual flavor of his lips kept her in reality.

“Alright, hold on-” She pulled away and fixed her position in his lap. “I need to know. Are you wearing lipstick? Or, uh, chap-stick, or something?”

Adrien giggled. “Yeah, I, um…” He stared into her eyes with a slight blush of his own. “At the shoot, they thought my lips could... _pop_  more, I guess, so they suggested I wear lipstick.”

“How much did they put on you?”

“Not a lot, but since I was expecting you, I  _may_ have put a little extra on.” Adrien pecked on her cheek, leaving behind a thick, cream colored outline of his lips.

“How wasteful.” Ladybug teased.

“Oh, it’s not going to waste.” Adrien’s lips curved into a more mischievous grin that soon disappeared into the crook of her neck.

“Ah, Adrien...” Ladybug moaned at the sound of his loudly making out with her jawline. “You, nh…”

Her hand gripped the back of his head a little tighter while he worked a hickey into her flesh, the opposite arm moving down to rub and lightly scratch at his back. Her hips fidgeted and bucked each time he moved his mouth to a different, unmarked patch of skin and covered it in his lipstick, until they were practically grinding at him.

Adrien coated as much of her as he could, dragging his lower teeth up along her chin and sucking on it once it seemed as if the makeup had totally faded away.

“See?” He pulled himself away and dipped her back in his arms some to admire the various stains and bite-marks that covered her from her collar to her cheeks. “Definitely not a waste.”

Ladybug giggled. “It was...still probably a waste, but I’m not gonna complain.”

“Nothing of mine is wasted on you, Bugaboo.” Adrien smiled. “Everything I do with you is well spent.”

“You’re being cutesy.” Ladybug traced a fingertip around his lips.

“Am I?” Adrien held her a little tighter and dropped onto his back. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Ladybug took advantage of her new position on top of him and kissed on him with a warm chuckle. She wasn’t wearing quite as much lipstick as he’d had on, but it was still enough to work in a more subtle outline of her lips on top of his own.

“Have you eaten today?” She nuzzled her forehead to his.

“Yes, I ate.” Adrien answered. “Er, why do you ask?”

“Because I know how you can be about eating.” Ladybug playfully thumbed at his nose. “Especially when you work late.”

Adrien put on an as innocent a smirk as he could. “Oh, I’m fine, really, the shoot was, uh, pretty well catered, yeah.” He started to sound as if he were convincing himself before quickly switching the subject. “What about you? Want me to go make you something? I just went grocery shopping the other day, so I’ve got plenty out there.” 

"I appreciate the offer, handsome.” Ladybug’s forefinger trailed down her chest while she slowly sat up to straddle him. “But I want something that’s...probably not on the menu.”

“And…” Adrien felt his jaw slightly tremble. “What would that be?”

Ladybug worked her knees down so that she was over his thighs, one hand unbuttoning his jeans while the other worked his zipper. The both of them inhaled once her fingertips started toying with the black and gold waistband of his boxers, only exhaling as they started being tugged down his hips.

Adrien huffed as his erection sprang out of his garments, propping himself up on his hands to better watch whatever she was about to do next.

There were plenty of ideas in her mind, she’d been planning for his days off since he first mentioned them a few weeks ago. Just as she wrapped a hand around his shaft and gave it a few, gentle pumps, however, an all too familiar, growling sound erupted in the room.

“ _Adrien._ ” Ladybug stopped herself and narrowed her eyes down at him. “Did you lie about eating today?”

Adrien felt himself throb in her suddenly tight grip. “Yes.” He lowly groaned.

“I’m gonna have to punish you for that.” Ladybug slipped off the bed and to her feet, offering him a hand to help pull him up. “After we get you fed.”

“Are you sure we can’t just, um...” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Have like, a quickie or something?”

“Hm.” Ladybug looked over the mess he’d quickly become. “You did lie to me, Adrien.”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just…” Adrien blushed and stood up. “I really wanted to see you, to be with you tonight, and I...didn’t want anything to get in the way, y’know?”

“That means a lot to me, Adrien.” Ladybug gave him a caring smile and tried not to blush too brightly. “But you need to take better care of yourself.”

“Can’t  _you_  just take care of me instead?” Adrien playfully fluttered his eyes and dipped his head to hers. “And, besides, I can’t eat with a boner, right?”

Ladybug’s eyelids narrowed behind her mask. “I mean, you _can_.” She wrapped a few fingers around his cock and gave it a few, gentle pumps. “And, honestly, I...kinda wanna see that now. You, just sitting there, eating a slice of pizza without any clothes on.”

“Oh, did you, nh-” Adrien fidgeted in her grasp, biting briefly on his lip in his attempt to change the subject. “Did you want a pizza, because I could have, ah, ordered one.”

“Actually.” Ladybug leaned down to pull his phone out of his pocket, holding it in his direction until he opened it. “I think  _I_ will.”

“You're...calling them now?” Adrien stammered while she almost smugly jerked him off with one hand and dialed a number with the other. "I thought we'd-"

“Hush, Adrien.” She teasingly silenced him and put the device up to her ear. “I’m on the phone.”

Adrien put a hand over his mouth and watched her turn to the side, humming along with the waiting music as if she didn’t have him by the crotch.

“Hi, yes, I’d like to place an order. How about...a medium pepperoni?” Ladybug tilted her head back to him, stroking him faster with a more wicked grin forming on her face.

“Sounds, nh, good to me.” Adrien nodded with a sharp breath out his nose. “Uh, actually, can you-”

“Hold on.” She spoke into the phone and then to him. “What is it, handsome? Wanna add something?”

“I...wanted to,  _fuck_.”

“Oh, I already knew that, anything else?”

“I want…” Adrien stifled a groan and felt her thumb pressing at his tip. “Cheese sticks.”

Ladybug nearly broke up in laughter, but kept herself composed. “Yeah, um...put an order of cheese sticks on that. Mhm, deliver to Agreste Mansion.”

“ _Please-_ ” Adrien breathlessly moaned, feeling his cock tense up and his toes curl.

“20 minutes? Perfect.” Ladybug wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock to keep him from cumming. “Thank you, have a good night!”

“ _Ladybug_.” Adrien begged.

“Pizza’s on its way.” Ladybug smirked, tossing his phone to the mattress so she could use both hands on him. “Guess you better cum, huh,  _darling_?”

“Bug, ah- _Bugaboo_ …” His eyes rolled up some, feeling her tug along his shaft a few more times before aiming his tip at her palm while he came.

“There you go.” Ladybug playfully encouraged, rubbing on his balls some while he coated her glove in cum for a few moments. “Now you won’t have to eat with a boner.”

“Thanks.” Adrien heatedly chuckled, keeping himself upright by leaning on her shoulder. “And...you won’t have to worry about me not eating.”

“Till tomorrow, at least.” Ladybug warmly smiled. “Er, we should...probably get you cleaned up before the pizza person gets here.”

“Oh, right.” Adrien seemed to remember how naked he was. “Unless you’re looking to share me with all of Paris, that is.”

She lowly snickered and stood up on the tips of her toes to give him another passionate kiss. The scent of vanilla lipstick still subtly lingered in his mouth, but the flavor had been largely replaced by that of his natural, sweeter flavor. 

“Oh, handsome” Ladybug brushed through his hair with a flutter of her eyes. “Not a chance.”


	28. Food in Bed (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's more like post reveal Adrinette so lmao  
> Also probably lacking in food, but w/e  
> Also also, a sort of sequel to my piece ["One Life"!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068992/chapters/36671679)

“You awake yet, bedbug?”

Marinette lowly giggled at Adrien’s warm voice and rolled around in the bed for a moment.

“Yeah.” She yawned. “I’m awake.”

“Good.” Adrien’s voice got closer. “I was getting worried that you’d sleep all day.”

“Said the lazy cat.” Marinette peacefully opened her eyes. “I’m surprised you’re not still in bed-”

She blinked a few times, then rubbed on her eyelids, trying to bring him into focus. The head was right, lots of silky smooth blonde hair that had only been slightly combed, but it was everything below that which had caught her off guard. 

So, with growing doubt that she was even actually conscious, Marinette took a moment to look him over from head to toe.

He wore a familiar bell collar around his neck, that much was fairly normal, but the rest of his collar was bare, save for some puffy, black shoulder pads. Drifting her gaze further downward, she found that his chest was mostly exposed, only slightly covered by the edges of an oversized white bow.

It was then that she noticed the bulk of his clothing, if it could even be called that for how little it covered, was mostly just a noticeably tight black and white gown that trailed into a ridiculously small miniskirt, with thigh high fishnets around his legs that both completed the look and made her blush profusely.

“What-” Marinette sat up and stared him in the face. “What are you  _wearing?_ ”

“Do you like it?” Adrien chuckled.

“It’s...an outfit.”

“A  _sexy French maid outfit_ , to be exact.”

Marinette glanced at his smirk and fell back to the mattress to cover her face with a pillow.

“You’re too much.” She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Coming from the girl who tried to paint herself in frosting a few hours ago.” Adrien gently pulled the pillow away. “Or was last night so amazing that you forgot about that?”

“No,” Marinette's blush deepened as she felt a slight, pulsing ache in her worn out thighs. “I remember it pretty well.”

“Good.” Adrien smiled. “Though, I did kinda hope you’d need your memory jogged.”

“Oh, you can jog it all you want.” Marinette mumbled before quickly sitting back up and clearing her throat. “Ahem, I mean, um, why are you wearing that, anyway?”

“Jeez.” Adrien brought one of her hands to the side of his face with a smirk. “Do you need a hint?”

“Uh.” Marinette feigned a brief, deep thought. “Birthday?”

“If it was your birthday” He kissed the back of her hand. “I’d be wearing  _a_   _lot_ less.”

“That’s, yeah.” Marinette nodded. “That’s fair.”

“Now, get out of bed or you’ll miss breakfast.” Adrien started to step away and winked. “So says your sexy French maid.”

Marinette was all too happy to watch him leave, in part because of just how small the skirt was and how he clearly wasn’t wearing much underneath. It wasn’t until she drifted her eyes lower that she noticed a leather strap was dragging behind him.

“Hold on.” She ushered him back over. “Is that a...tail?”

“It is.” Adrien happily curtsied. “I am a cat, after all.”

“You…” Marinette gave a loving sigh. “You sure are. I’m kinda surprised you don’t have the suit on under that.”

“ _Well_.” Adrien playfully grinned. “I tried to, but Plagg wasn’t having it. Said he had an anniversary with a bucket of camembert or something like that and zipped off.”

“Oh my god.” Marinette couldn’t help but shake her head. “All I did was have you lick frosting off my chest.”

“And off  _other_ places.”

“Er, right.” Marinette dipped her head towards his. “Though, I don’t think there was any frosting down there. At first, anyway.”

“Well, it was just as sweet.” Adrien ran a forefinger along her chin. “Even sweeter, really.”

“Um…So, you’re my maid for the day, right?” Marinette’s face turned a lighter shade of red.

“Yep.” Adrien’s fingertips slid around to the back of her neck. “Like always, I am at your beck and call, my lady.”

“So, if I said I wanted to delay breakfast-”

“It’s more like lunch, at this point.”

“Either way.” Marinette lightly chuckled and nuzzled her forehead to his. “If I said I wanted to delay my meal, you would?”

“Of course.” Adrien smirked and slipped a finger slowly down her bare chest. “But, I was planning on making you your favorite.”

“I think I’ve already got that right here, minou.” Marinette sweetly smiled, gently holding onto his shoulder.

“Well, if you don’t wanna eat” Adrien’s hand started pushing beneath the edge of her blanket. “What would you wanna do?”

“I’d want my cute little cat maid to join me in bed for the…” She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, realizing just how late into the afternoon she’d slept in the process. “Rest of our anniversary?”

“I can do that.” Adrien eased himself onto her lips, licking slowly around the inside of her mouth and moaning softly.

Gradually, his fingers moved further down her body, rubbing on her stomach for a moment before snaking between her legs. Her chest heaved and her thighs clenched at his palm, keeping it in place for a few minutes while he stroked at her increasingly wet need.

“ _Please_.” She whined, feeling the slightly cold metal of his miraculous trailing pressing her skin.

“Marinette.” Adrien moaned and nipped at her lips. “I love you _so_  much.”

“Nh, Chat, ah-” Marinette tangled a few fingers in his hair. “ _Adrien_ , I’m-”

“Still a little sensitive?” Adrien teased, flicking at one of her earrings. “We can wait, if you want.”

“Yeah, er, no, I...I want you to touch me.” Marinette felt determined to get off. “You look so, nh, so damn good in that thing. I can’t believe how well you make it work.”

“I’m glad you like it.” His taunting breath was hot as it poured around her neck. “But you don’t have to push yourself for me.”

“Nnh, I just” She sent a hand down the blanket to help hold his wrist in place,  looking up at him with a seductive glimmer of need in her eye. “A little more, please?”

“Okay.” Adrien warmly nodded.

Marinette’s breath hitched much sooner than she’d liked, though it was hard to keep any sense of stamina with how easily he found and worked at her clit. His fingertips were firm with each poke and prod at the mound, but gentle enough so as to not overdo it.

“I’m gonna have to wash these sheets now.” He giggled.

“We already had to.” She panted. “Or...was last night so amazing that you, ah, forgot?”

“Oh, I never forget a night with you, Bugaboo.” Adrien cooed, sliding his middle finger and curling it around her slit to rut more steadily at her flesh. “Now, cum for me, Princess.”

“ _Adrien…_ ” Marinette’s head dipped back to the pillow behind it, her body seizing and twitching at his continuous touch. “That’s... _ah!_ ”

“Good.” Adrien’s free hand brushed through her hair to help relax her through her release. “Good girl, you’re such a gorgeous, lovely girl, Marinette. I’m _such a l_ ucky kitty.”

Marinette’s eyes rolled aimlessly for a few minutes, a subtle whine in her throat when the warmth of Adrien’s palm was pulled away.

“I’m the lucky one, you’re just  _so_  amazing.” She muttered, lazily running a weakened hand along his chin. “I...I love you.”

“And I love my lady.” Adrien kissed on her forehead. “But I think you should rest a little longer now, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Marinette happily agreed. “Er, can I...still get that breakfast? I still want you to join me, too. Let’s just...eat pancakes and cuddle all day.”

“Mhm, we can do that.” Adrien lovingly chuckled and placed a slow, affectionate kiss on her forehead. “Anything for you, Bugaboo.”


	29. Striptease (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a complete mess, I sorta wrote out an entirely different fic before realizing it was way too fluffy/non-smutty to fill this prompt (and will probably be posting it in the future)  
> Still, one prompt more to go!

“You’re wet.” **  
**

“Yeah, that’s what happens when it rains.” Adrien teased, relaxing into Ladybug’s arms with a sigh. “Besides, I think that’s my line.”

“Not yet it’s not.” Ladybug clung to his sides, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt while she hugged him from behind.

“Aren’t we supposed to be having dinner? I rushed home and everything.”

“I missed you. Dinner can wait.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Adrien lightly blushed. “It was only a week.”

“Do you know how long a week is?” Ladybug pouted.

“Seven days.” Adrien playfully answered.

“That’s right.” Ladybug started unbuttoning his shirt. “Seven days where I couldn’t see you, where I couldn’t touch you.”

“Bugaboo...” Adrien huffed at the feeling of her gloves sliding up his stomach.

“You missed me too, didn’t you?” She teased, tracing circles around his belly button. “Don’t lie.”

“Yeah.” Adrien couldn’t even hope to play coy, not with her hands already on him. “I thought about you every day and every night..”

“No more long trips for a while,” Ladybug toyed with the buckle of his belt. “Okay?”

“I,  _nnh_ -” Adrien let out a heated breath after feeling her hot fingertips worming their way into his pants. “Okay.”

“Now,” Ladybug turned him around and released him for the first time since she picked him up at the airport. “We need to get you out of these clothes before you get sick.”

“You’ve had your hands full since I came home.” Adrien smirked and stepped backwards. “Let me handle that.”

Slowly, Adrien finished the work she’d started on his shirt and, with the popping of the final button, peeled the wet garment from his body. There was an incredibly faint trail of steam that emanated from his chest due to the contrast between how cold his body was and how warm the house had been.

“Damn.” Ladybug stifled a whine, not entirely sure what to do with herself as she watched him strip. “I almost forgot how good you looked.”

“I doubt that.” Adrien snickered. “Unless you lost all of your posters. And cutouts. And-”

“Just,” A blushing Ladybug put a finger in front of his lips. “Take your pants off.”

“If you insist.” He widely grinned and pulled off his belt.

It took far more concentration and effort to keep herself where she was than she’d like to admit, and watching him slowly work his jeans off only made it worse.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Ladybug remarked at the fact that he’d only just started pushing them down.

“Doing what?”

“Taking forever, just to tease me.”

“It’s a striptease, Bugaboo.” Adrien chuckled in a low, almost seductive manner. “I’m supposed to be teasing you.”

“I don’t wanna be teased.” Ladybug pouted. “I wanna get you into bed.”

“So needy.” He taunted. “How did you survive this last week?”

“By being very, very patient.” The shade of red on Ladybug’s face matched her mask. “And by...buying a lot of batteries.”

“I knew you were thinking of me, but” Adrien leaned in and brushed a few fingers along her cheek. “It sounds like I was the only thing on your mind.”

“You and that damned cat.”

“And why didn’t you just call him, hm?”

“You know why.” Ladybug huffed. “Now take off your pants before I go claws out on you.”

“I dunno,” Adrien snickered. “That sounds kinda fun.”

“I’m serious.” Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t get them off right now, I can’t guarantee you’ll be able to walk for the rest of the week.”

Figuring he’d tormented her enough, Adrien slipped his jeans down with a single push along the waistline. Beneath them was a simple pair of silver and white boxers, complete with an outline she traced with her eyes as soon as she could make it out.

“Good boy.” She pressed a few fingertips at his crotch to get him hard. “I missed this so much.”

“I, ah,” Adrien’s breath hitched at the warmth of her palm pressing to his budding erection. “I can tell.”

“Every inch of you.” Ladybug skimmed her teeth down his jawline like she was marking her territory. “I’ve missed every single inch.”

“Please,  _Ladybug_.” Adrien submissively moaned, exposing his neck on impulse. “Please.”

“I love it when you say my name like that.” Ladybug removed his underwear with a slight growl in her throat and then tossed him back onto the bed.

“You’re so hot.” She climbed on top of him. “I never want you to leave this house again.”

“I kinda get the feeling that I won’t be able to, after this.” Adrien heatedly chuckled. 

Passion flickered in Ladybug’s eyes as she straddled his hips for a moment. This was what she wanted, what she needed, and the way he subtly squirmed beneath her only made her need him more.

“Oh,” Ladybug rocked herself along his cock. “ _Adrien_.”

“Mh, my-” Adrien felt as if the air were being sucked from his lungs. “ _My lady_.”

Friction built up quickly between them as the pace became wild and relentless. A growing desire burned within her to get rid of the costume and have take him inside of her quivering need, but that would take time. Time she didn’t have, in this moment. She needed him now, so this would have to do.

Steadily, she moved back and forth along his shaft, keeping his cock pressed firmly down to his body with each roll of her hips. It didn’t take her too long to dip her head back, but a sudden grab at her thighs kept her from becoming too lost in pleasure.

“ _Please._ ” Adrien whined. “I’m so close.”

Those seven days seemed so much longer now that she was thoroughly working him over, something he wasn’t sure was possible given just how much he’d longed for her during the week.

“I know.” Ladybug groaned. “I am too.”

The increased sensitivity between her legs started to slow her down. For whatever pressure was lost, Adrien more than made up for it by humping up at her with whatever might he had left. It even reached a point where it seemed like he was doing all the work. At least, until she planted her hands on his chest and pushed harder.

“I can’t,” His back arched, feeling the damp heat of her suit rolling incessantly along his crotch while he struggled to hold it in. “ _Bugaboo!_ ”

“Please, Adrien,” Ladybug squeezed around him. “Please, cum for me.”

Adrien gave a few more valiant thrusts even as he came before he lost all sense of strength below the waist. Most of the mess shot across his own body at first, but some found its way along her crotch and stomach once Ladybug joined him in release.

“My, Buga, ah…” Adrien muttered incoherently as he slowly came down.

“Good, nh,” Ladybug leaned forward and ran a forefinger down his drool soaked lips. “Good boy.”

Though she didn’t intend on it, Ladybug fell forward and collapsed against his chest due to her knees giving out. For a moment, she tried to will herself back up to admire him from above with no avail. She was completely ruined and ragged. One thing was clearer now than it ever was before, and that was that none of the toys and techniques she’d used in the week he’d been gone could have ever compared to him.

Adrien himself was a complete mess, so he needed some time of his own to recover. Such time was spent by lazily wrapping his arms around her suit and rubbing on her back while he simply breathed and put in as much effort as he could to get both of them to relax.

“Do you” Ladybug picked her head up from his body once some sense of composure returned to the room. “Still wanna have that dinner?”

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Adrien thumbed at the corner of her lips. “Maybe we should just...skip to dessert.”

“I’d like that.” She weakly smiled. “Just, uh, let’s give it a few more minutes. Otherwise neither of us will be leaving this bed anytime soon.”

“Good idea.” He warmly agreed. “Even though I’m pretty sure I won’t be leaving it for the rest of the week anyway..”

“I am so glad you’re home.” Ladybug happily cooed.

“And...” Adrien lovingly brushed at her nose and held her close. “I’m glad to  _be_  home.”


	30. Happy Ending (Adrininette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again, the end of Smutember! Well, sort of, the month's been over for about a month now, but hey, what can ya do? Anyway, I had a lot of fun this month, but if I'm being honest, I don't know if I'll be doing it again as it's a bit of a drain, especially when I don't get enough done ahead of time and have to write stuff the day of, or inevitably fall behind due to some struggling. Still, I enjoyed doing this and writing for the new characters/pairings I've used and such, and I'm so glad that people seemed to like this big ol' mess of words.
> 
> We're not /quite/ done yet, though. See, I got a few really, really sweet requests from people who read me mostly on here for certain prompts during the month (namely "You are beautiful"), and the ideas just...sprung out at me, despite the day(s) already being set. So, given that I sorta have a lot done for those ideas and just need to fiddle with them a little more, hopefully over the next week or so I'll be posting 2-3 alternative prompts! 
> 
> But for the time being, thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, leaving comments, sending in requests, and anything else that's been supportive! I cannot express enough how much it all means to me, especially given how the last month or so has been. Thank you so, so much! I can't wait to write more for you guys!

“Where does it hurt?” Marinette cooed, cradling Adrien’s head in either hand while she stood behind the couch.

“My, _nh_ ,” Adrien groaned, sinking further into his cushion. “My everywhere.”

“I meant specifically, kitty.” Marinette stroked a few fingers comfortably through his hair.

Adrien leaned further back into her gasp and lowly chuckled. “I was being specific.”

“Do you want to take a bath?” She asked. “That would loosen your muscles up.”

“I need to, but…” He sighed through his nose. “I don’t know if I can even stand up.”

“I can carry you.” Marinette teased.

“I know you can.” Adrien smiled up at her. “How about you just, um, rub my shoulders for a bit?”

Marinette’s grasp slid down over his ears, then along his neck. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Adrien muttered and gently shut his eyes.

“You’ll have to tell me if anything hurts, or if I’m being too rough, okay?” Marinette watched him subtly nod and then put her hands on his shoulders.

She started slowly, gently rutting her fingertips into his flesh and humming while she massaged away at him. Once he started purring, she pressed harder and worked her digits more thoroughly, working deeper at his tissue.

“Er, Marinette,” Adrien huffed, feeling her attentions focused on a single, incredibly tense spot. “Whatever you’re poking at kinda hurts. What is it?”

“I think it’s a knot,” Marinette remarked. “And it doesn’t wanna come out.”

“Do you have any, um...hand massage thingiess?” Adrien leaned forward to give her better access. “Like, motorized ones?”

“I do, but-” Marinette nervously chuckled. “I don’t think you’d wanna use them on your shoulder.”

Adrien’s lips curled into a slight, Chat Noir style grin. “Naughty bug, not cleaning your toys.”

“Well,” Marinette braced her arm against his back to see if that would help. “It’s not like I knew you’d get a bus dropped on you today.”

“Yeah,” Nino rounded the corner and hooked his keys on the wall. “That's not something that happens everyday, even for you two.”

“Oh, hey, dude." Adrien's face lit up some, though the expression dropped with a groan once Marinette pressed at his back. “Didn’t hear you come in, how was work?”

“Eh, kinda boring other than that Akuma. You guys were great, by the way, ignoring the whole bus thing.” Nino set his equipment bag down and walked around behind the couch. “Now, what are we dealing with?”

“See, here?” Marinette’s fingernail circling an area on Adrien’s body made him slightly shiver. 

Nino leaned closer and pulled his glasses down some, silently ushering her hands out of the way so he could better inspected. He carefully tried to move the skin one way, then nudged it another.

“Hm, yeah. That’s a knot.” He said. “I don’t know if it’s from the bus thing or not, though. Seems like it’s been there for a while.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve been flattened by anything else lately.” Adrien weakly laughed. “Thankfully.”

“Nah, this is something else.” Nino pushed a thumb against it and watched him twitch. “This is from stress.”

“Aw,” Marinette crooned, trailing fingers along  his neck. “Is my little kitty stressed out?”

“I didn’t think I was.” Adrien answered. “This week’s been pretty good. Until today, anyway.”

“Nothing happened at work?” Nino scratched at the top of his hat.

“Nope. Just a bunch of busy work, really.”

“Huh.”

Marinette slipped her hand to her face and curiously hummed for a moment. Nino joined her silent deliberations, glancing over at her a few times while an idea formed in his head.

“Alya’s out of town, Nathan and Chloe are on vacation, and I know it’s been a while since we last got a chance to hook up, so,” He looked down at Adrien, then nodded towards Marinette. “When’s the last time you two, y’know?”

“Hm?” Adrien didn’t quite get it at first, but blushed once he did. “Oh. Oh! I, um...I don’t know, actually. Marinette?”

“What?” Her face was already red, even if she hadn’t been paying attention.

Nino sighed. “When’s the last time you two...got together?”

“Well, we just had lunch today-”

“Mari.” Nino crossed his arms and shook his head. “When’s the last time he got laid?”

“I, er,” Marinette nervously giggled. “I don’t know?”

“ _Mari._ ”

Her lips dropped to a slight pout. “It’s...been a week since we last did it, give or take a day or two.”

“Wait-” Adrien sat up on the couch some. “You think I’m secretly stressed out because it’s been a week since I last had sex?”

“It’s possible.” Nino shrugged. “I know how you can be, so an extended amount of time without it might have had some kinda negative effect. Even if it has only been a week.”

“That…” Adrien’s face slowly turned red. “No, that’s not it, I-”

“When did you last get off?” Nino cut his rambling short.

Adrien sunk back down and dipped his head forward. “A week.”

“Mhm.” Nino scoffed. “I thought so.”

“Hold on, you haven’t even…” Marinette’s voice got a little softer when she got to the word. “Masturbated?”

“Haven’t needed to.” Adrien lovingly fluttered his eyes at the both of them. “Er, haven’t felt the urge, anyway.”

“Oh yeah.” Nino ruffled his hair. “He’s definitely pent up.”

“Well, wait, Marinette,” Adrien tried to deflect. “Are you stressed out too, then?”

Marinette looked at him coyly. “My...toys are all dirty for a reason, kitty.”

“Oh, right.” His eyes playfully rolled briefly shut as he tried to climb to his feet. “Well, okay, I’ll go try and jerk off, and then I’ll feel better.”

“Actually,” Nino gently pinned his shoulder back down to the couch. “I think I have a better idea. Marinette, keep massaging him.”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded, slowly realizing what he was planning once he stepped around in front of Adrien.

“Wait, are you guys gonna-” Adrien swallowed as Nino climbed over him and got in close. “You, uh, you don’t have to do that, really.”

“I want to.” Nino’s expression was equal parts affectionate and seductive. “How about you, Mari?”

“I do.” Marinette agreed, already rubbing around his collarbone again. “As long as he wants to.”

Adrien’s jaw shuddered some, Nino’s breath suddenly so hot against his neck. “I do, er, I want you to, but you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything, I can just-”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Nino put a finger in front of his mouth. “We want to take care of you, Adrien.”

“Alright,” Adrien warmly smirked back. "I...I can live with that."

Slowly, Nino pushed further forward and peeled Adrien’s lower lip down with his fingertip. He let it hang there, for a moment, savoring in the growing moans Marinette’s massaging was producing, before gently kissing him. Adrien’s head dipped back against the couch the further Nino sank, his eyes blissfully shut until the slick warmth of his tongue pulled away.

“Fuck.” Adrien whined, a slight line of drool connecting the both of them.

“I don’t know if you’re up for that just yet.” Nino chuckled, inching backwards on Adrien’s lap. “Now kiss your girlfriend.”

Marinette leaned over so he could do just that, stretching further down to peck sweetly at Adrien’s still parted lips. She knew exactly where to lick and where to nibble, a few years of practice with one of them upside down coming in more handy than either would have expecting.

Adrien, while losing himself to both Marinette’s touch and her warm, almost strawberry taste, still managed to keep an eye on Nino. He’d started to unbuckle the belt around Adrien’s waist, given the sound of metal clicking that was then followed by that of a zipper coming down. The pressure that was applied to Adrien’s groin, however, made him twitch.

“Please.” He breathed, pulling away from his kiss to watch as Nino thumbed at his growing bulge.

“Take it easy, Adrien.” Marinette hummed, careful to avoid the knot in his back while all but resting her head on his shoulder. “We’ve got you.”

“I know.” Adrien fidgeted. “It’s just, nh, it might be kind of...sensitive. It has been a while.”

“That’s okay.” Nino cooed, working at the black waistband of Adrien’s underwear. “I’ll take it easy on you, okay?”

Adrien nodded and felt a breath hitch in his throat once Nino slipped off his lap and onto his knees. Instinctively, his legs spread apart as soon as his pants were brought down. His cock somewhat popped out of his boxers when they joined his jeans around his ankles.

“Just relax.” Marinette moaned into his ear. “Focus on me for now.”

“Easier…” Adrien was already nearly panting by the time Nino wrapped a hand around his shaft. “Easier said than done, Bugaboo.”

“Here-” Marinette brushed a forefinger up his neck and held it on his chin, keeping his head pointed upwards. “That should help.”

“You really are pent up, dude.” Nino couldn’t help but tease, remarking at the way his cock readily twitched in his hand. “Why didn’t you just ask one of us?”

“Because, I, _fuck_ -” Adrien hummed, feeling the silky warmth of Nino’s mouth enveloping his tip. “I didn’t wanna seem needy.”

“Oh,  _Chaton_ ,” Marinette murmured. “It’s a few years too late for that.”

Adrien weakly snickered, his jaw trembling some as he tried to hold his gaze on Marinette. “I know, but I had to try, right?”

Marinette shook her head and went back to work on his shoulders, only occasionally grazing the knot with her thumbs to see if it was loosening any. While it didn’t seem to be changing too much, the way Nino bobbed his head at Adrien’s crotch did succeed in helping him better relax, given just how heavy he started to feel in her grasp.

“That’s it.” She kissed the top of his head. “Relax.”

“I,” He huffed. “Faster,  _please_.”

Nino’s eyebrow raised for a moment while he glanced up at Marinette. He wasn’t sure who he was referring to, so both of them opted to increase their respective pace.

Her fingertips worked him deeper and faster, gradually reaching the point at which he felt like putty in her hands, each squeeze of either hand loosening him up even further. His mouth, on the other hand, gradually became relentless in the way it worked him over. He’d been between Adrien’s legs numerous times before, so taking him deep into his throat was almost easy at this point.

“Nnh, damn,” Adrien groaned at the sound of Nino’s intentionally loud sucking. “ _Marinette_.”

“Really?” Nino pulled off and removed his hat, continuing to stroke on his drool soaked cock with his other hand while he teased him. “I’m giving you the best head I can give, and you moan  _her_  name?”

“Sorry, man.” Adrien smiled. “You know how good she is with her hands.”

“Hmph.” Nino lowly chuckled. “That’s fair.”

“ _Nino_ ,” Marinette interrupted their bantering in her best Ladybug voice, a dominant glimmer to her bluebell eyes. “Has my  _kitty_  cum yet?”

“No.”

“Then why  _aren’t_  you sucking his cock?”

“Er,” Nino blushed at how easily she slipped into the role. “Sorry, I’ll just...get back to it.”

“Good boy.” Marinette snickered as Nino licked along the underside of Adrien’s length.

“That’s, _oh fuck_ -” Adrien moaned, feeling Nino’s lips wrap tightly around him again. “It’s almost scary how you can do that. And really hot, too.”

Nino seemed to bob his head at Adrien’s crotch in agreement.

Marinette delightfully shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

She went back to focusing on his shoulders, though there wasn’t much else she could do on her end by now. Whatever else he needed, it currently resided inside Nino’s mouth.

“My lady,” Adrien stammered for a second, his lower lip rolling between his teeth. He’d long since failed to keep his attentions solely on her, given just how enticing the sight between his legs was. “May I...grab his head?”

“I’m...not _actually_ domming you right now, minou.” Marinette chuckled. “But, anyway, may he grab you head, Nino?”

His voice was muffled, obviously, but he seemed to say yes.

Adrien leaned off the couch enough to grab at Nino to help guide him along, applying a slight bit of pressure to get him to the base of his cock. Marinette’s hands went with him, her fingertips pressing gently down his back after he moved up.

“Yeah,” Adrien’s eyes shut again and his toes curled in his shoes. “That’s it.”  

“Nino wants you to cum, kitty.” Marinette sultrily muttered. “Are you going to keep him waiting?”

“Nh, no, I’m not, I’m-” Adrien whined, his body tensing up and shivering some. “Fuck, _dude!_ ”

Nino knew what that cry meant and promptly took his glasses off before pulling his mouth away with a quiet pop.

“There you go.” He pumped Adrien a few times, sweetly running his thumb along the underside and giving his tip a few encouraging licks. “Let it out, buddy.”

“Yes,  _yes_ ,  _yes_.” Adrien heatedly chanted.

His head soon dropped back to the cushion of the couch as he came, twitching while he released a notably thick load across Nino’s all too eager face. Marinette helped him through such a climax by sliding her hands to his chest, working to both keep him at ease and keep him from fidgeting his way onto the floor.

“Good kitty.” Marinette pet him while Nino sucked some of the mess off the head of Adrien’s cock. She let him relax back in her arms for a while, giving Nino time to stand up and find a wash rag to wipe himself off.

“Thank you.” Adrien purred in her welcoming grasp.

“Eh,” Marinette kissed his forehead. “It was a team effort.”

“Well,” Nino then returned from the other room with a clean face, as if on cue. “Feel any better?”

“Mhm,” Adrien blissfully chuckled. “It’s nice to take a  _load_  off.”

“Seriously?” Nino dryly replied.

“You should expect it by now.” Adrien tapped on the cushion next to him.

“Yeah,” Nino sat down. “I guess I should.”

“I’m not even surprised at this point.” Marinette took up the remaining free seat and wrapped her arms around Adrien. After a moment of catching his breath, Nino did the same, maneuvering himself in such a way so that they could both snuggle him close.

“I love you guys.” Adrien happily smiled. "So much."

“We know.” Marinette warmly kissed his cheek.

"And," Nino crooned, seeing an opening of his own, pecked briefly on the opposite side of Adrien's face at the same time as her. "We love you, too."

\---------------------------

“Y’know, Marinette,” Adrien took a sip from his water bottle and then sat it back down on the counter. “We’ve been thinking about what you said.”

“Hm?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well, you said  _all_ of your toys were dirty earlier, so you’ve...really been going at it, no?” Adrien’s lips curved into a slight, mischievous grin. “Which means that you must be _paw_ fully pent up, too, huh?”

“Oh,” Marinette blushed and shook her head to try ignoring the way her heart thumped in her chest. “No, no, I don’t, I’m not, um, you’re...late for your bath, so let’s-”

Adrien stopped her deflecting with a finger to her lips. “Nino’s already drawing it up as we speak, Bugaboo.”

“Um, great, that’s...” Marinette felt her breath hitch and a throb between her legs as his fingertip slid down her chin, causing her act to drop some, “What are you getting at here, kitty?”

“What I’m getting at, my lady, other than the fact that you can’t lie to me and that you’re just as  _needy_  as me,” He sensually purred. “Is that we wanted to take a bath together. Interested?”

Even though her game was up, and likely had been for the entire evening given the way he spoke, Marinette couldn’t help but smirk and wrap an arm around his waist with her eyes narrowing at his. 

“ _Absolutely._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a lil note as we get started here to just say thank u to everyone who read/commented/kudos-ed/reblogged/etc. my last Smutember effort (and to those who do that with any of my works lmao). 
> 
> It really means a lot to me that it went over so well, which is why I'm even doing it again this year tbh. So again, thank u so much for the support, I hope this year works out just as well!
> 
> Also, I'm still taking requests for a few prompts for this [year's list](https://smutember.tumblr.com/image/176656428427), send me a message/DM on Tumblr (or here if u can do that) to see which ones r open/get ur request in!


End file.
